A Lei dos Comensais
by Pagu
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se apaixonou, porém Lily Luna Potter o odiava. Acompanhe a divertida aventura da Nova Geração, em busca do amor e da justiça.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Título:** **A Lei dos Comensais  
**

**Autor:** **Pagú**

**Gênero:** Aventura e Romance - Ship: Lily L. Potter e Scorpius Malfoy

**Classificação: T **

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observações:** Algumas modificações, contudo pequenas, foram feitas ao Epílogo de Relíquias da Morte, acredito que ao ler vocês não irão notar. Fico feliz que você esteja aqui, e aproveite. Deixe uma review se puder, eu agradeço muito, reviews são o melhor incentivo aos ficwrites! Até mais.

* * *

**A Lei dos Comensais**

**Prólogo**

"Muitos anos já se passaram após a Grande Guerra, estamos retrocedendo aos métodos usados naquela época, os métodos usados por Voldemort. Essa Lei já foi um absurdo na época, mas as famílias bruxas tinham medo, e logo aceitaram. Hoje a situação é diferente, não podemos deixar que vida termine. Nós não temos o direito de tirar vidas. Eu peço que este tribunal reconsidere a emenda feita a Lei dos Comensais."

"A senhora vem aqui nos dizer o que fazer? Nosso povo está com medo. Não podemos deixar que surja outro Lorde Voldemort. A senhora fala em tempo, Sra Weasley, mas é isso que os conspiradores queriam, tempo para retomar a luta contra a ordem. Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Este tribunal já debateu sobre a emenda à Lei, e esta já foi homologada."

"A população pode estar com medo, mas não quer que tenham mais mortes. Mesmo na época dos dementadores, os Comensais não deixavam de agir por medo do beijo."

"A senhora então admite que possam surgir novos Comensais?"

"Podem surgir, mas não é com a mudança na lei que eles vão deixar de aparecer. Mas pelo jeito, vejo que eu não vou ter sucesso aqui, não é Ministro Corner?"

"Não só aqui, como em mais nenhum outro lugar."

* * *

"E foi isso que aconteceu." disse Hermione.

"Mas aquele crápula nem colocou o assunto em votação?" disse Harry irritado.

"Na verdade não foi para isso que Hermione foi lá..." Ron comentou com um ar misterioso, e todos voltavam a fitar Hermione.

"Eu fui lá para dar um ponto contra a Lei, os ministros que votaram a Lei só tiveram o ponto de vista de Corner. Eu quis mostrá-los o outro lado da moeda, e fazer eles pensarem." explicou a morena.

"Em pensar que todos nós já fomos a favor dessa Lei, é claro, tirando você Hermione." disse Ginny.

"Eu não concordava, mas entendia vocês. A Lei, naquela época, era somente para Comensais condenados. Eu entendia a raiva que vocês tinham, e o medo que o povo sentia. Mas agora, condenar um conspirador da ordem a morte? Queria saber o que eles entendem como 'conspirador da ordem'."

"É o George poderia ser acusado, já que vende produtos que conspiram contra a ordem!" disse Ron rindo.

"Não fale isso nem por brincadeira, Ron." disse Ginny.

Era o último fim de semana de férias das crianças. Estavam jantado no Canto dos Marotos, nova casa de Harry e Ginny. Todos preocupados com a ascensão do poder do Ministro da Magia, e não se tinha outro assunto na pauta da família. Lily e Rose se interessaram muito pela causa de Hermione. Lily pela primeira vez não queria voltar para Hogwarts, ela queria estar junto da tia para lutar contra a Lei. Então ela e Rose tiveram a idéia de continuar lutando, mas dentro de Hogwarts. Na escola havia muitos filhos e netos de ministros do Ministério de Aplicações de Leis Bruxas, iria ser bom se conseguissem fazê-los entrar para a causa.

"Eu não sei o que fiz para ele, mas ele nunca gostou de mim." disse Harry, se referindo ao Ministro.

"Deve ser inveja. você se casou com uma ex-namorada dele." brincou Ron.

"Eu esqueço que Ginny namorou ele." disse Harry pensativo.

"Até eu me esqueço, na verdade procuro não lembrar!" disse Ginny rindo.

"Você namorou o Ministro mamãe?" perguntou Albus surpreso.

"Pra você ver por tudo que a gente tem que passar nessa vida!" respondeu Ginny rindo.

"Mas, mamãe, ele é muito feio!" disse Lily.

"Na época ele não era feio, mas já era chato!" disse Hermione.

"Podemos parar de falar da minha vida?" Ginny se fez de brava.


	2. O amigo indesejado

_Reveillon, estamos quase lá! Ah, um ano novo, que voltarei para a faculdade (medo), trabalharei que nem louca (assim espero). Viagens, ai ai, não vejo a hora. Bom, mas como ainda estou de férias (desempregada), fica aqui o segundo capítulo dessa fic. _

_Espero por reviews pessoal, até mais. Feliz Ano Novo adiantado!  
_

**Capítulo I – O amigo indesejado**

No outro dia eles iriam para o Beco Diagonal, as crianças precisavam comprar os materiais já que no outro dia iriam voltar a Hogwarts.

"Lil. Querida acorde!" disse Ginny só com a cabeça dentro do quarto da filha.

"Tá bom." resmungou Lily.

Lily se levantou olhou pela janela e viu que começava a amanhecer. Pegou uma toalha jogada em cima de sua poltrona e foi ao banheiro. Ela precisava tomar um banho para acordar. Ligou o chuveiro, deixou a água esquentar para depois entrar. Ela adorava tomar banhos bem quentes. Ficou debaixo do chuveiro por vinte minutos, até ouvir sua mãe bater na porta de seu quarto para chamá-la de novo.

"Já vou, mamãe!"

Saiu do banho correndo, se secou, e colocou a primeira roupa que viu em seu guarda-roupa. Secou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e desceu para a cozinha. Ao descer as escadas já sentiu o cheiro gostoso de café.

Chegando na cozinha viu seus irmãos já arrumados para ir, seu pai lia o Profeta Diário sentado na ponta da mesa. Sua mãe sentava-se ao lado direito do marido, e tentava ler um artigo do jornal. Lily acomodou-se ao lado da mãe e serviu-se de omelete e torradas.

"Jamie, você vai com a gente?" perguntou Lily.

"Tenho que ir mais cedo hoje, o tio George pediu para que eu abrisse a loja, então vou aproveitar e ir com vocês" respondeu o irmão "e como vocês sempre demoram acho que já vai ter dado meu horário, ai volto com vocês também."

"Poxa, hoje é sábado, nem pro tio George te dar uma folga." disse ela.

"Hoje e amanhã são os dias mais movimentados! Ele já é bem legal de me deixar ficar só meio período, e eu ainda tenho folga na segunda." James disse.

"Mas não é só porque ele é legal, James, ele sabe que você tem que estudar para o curso de auror." disse Harry, entrando no meio da conversa.

"E bota estudar nisso, não é pai? Você tem pegado pesado demais comigo lá no curso." respondeu o garoto.

"Você é meu filho! As pessoas podem dizer que eu facilitei, então eu dificulto!" disse Harry orgulhoso.

"Mete bronca pai!" disse Albus, na primeira vez que abriu a boca.

"Bom dia pra você também Al!" disse James rindo.

"Gente vamos parar de conversa mole. Terminem logo de comer que a gente tem que ir!" disse Ginny sem muita paciência.

Logo eles já estavam todos prontos para ir. James jogou pó de flú na lareira entrou e falou claramente "GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY", e sumiu. Depois entraram Lily e Albus e fizeram o mesmo. Lily sentiu um comichão e logo viu seu irmão a puxando para fora da lareira dos fundos da loja de seu tio. Depois de nem um minuto seus pais já estavam atrás deles.

"Já já seus tios Ron e Hermione chegam." disse Ginny.

"Al, vem cá quero te mostrar uns produtos novos que acabaram de chegar." James falou puxando o irmão pelo braço.

"Eles estão atrasados! Aposto que fui culpa do Ron!" disse Harry para a mulher.

Assim que ele acabou de falar Rose, apareceu na lareira. Cumprimentou os tios e Lily. Logo depois chegou Hugo, que se juntou com os primos, e depois Ron e Hermione.

"Desculpem a demora, mas Ron não queria acordar de jeito nenhum." disse Hermione com a cara amarrada.

Ginny e Harry se olharam e começaram a rir.

"O que foi?" perguntou Ron.

"Nada! Vamos para as compras então?" disse Ginny, ainda rindo.

Foram todos para fora da loja e direto para a loja de artigos para poções. Precisavam renovar os estoques de ingredientes, já que todos os primos iam fazer Poções aquele ano. Depois foram comprar livros de DCAT, eles teriam um professor novo para a matéria aquele ano, então os livros de James, Fred e Roxanne não serviriam. Lily sempre pegava os livros de Albus, que antes eram de James. Lily e Hugo precisavam de novos uniformes, foram comprá-los com Ginny, Hermione e Rose, enquanto os outros foram para a loja de artigos de quadribol. No caminho eles tiveram que parar.

"Al!" disse um menino loiro do segundo andar de uma loja.

Lia-se na porta da loja: "Antique Shop Malfoy"

"Scow!" disse Albus acenando para o menino.

"Já vou descer! Espera aí."

"É muito bom ver onde o Malfoy foi parar, não é Harry?" disse Ron, maliciosamente.

"É! Mas ele passou por mais coisas que eu desejaria que ele passasse."

Malfoy após a guerra tinha perdido sua casa e mais alguns bens. Muitas coisas foram confiscadas pelos agentes do ministério como se fossem artefatos negros, mas na verdade, depois da guerra, surgiram muitos agentes corruptos, que se aproveitaram da situação, para enriquecer as custas das posses dos antigos Comensais. A solução para Malfoy foi abrir uma loja de antiguidades que havia sobrado da herança dele. No começo foi difícil, mas depois de quatro anos ele se casou com Astoria Greengrass, que tinha uma boa posição dentro do Departamento de Regulação da Rede de Flú, e que ganhava muito bem.

"Mas o que eu não consigo acreditar é que nossos filhos se tornaram melhores amigos." continuou Harry.

O menino alto e loiro chegou na rua e foi abraçar o amigo.

"Sentiu saudades Al? Acho que não, você não me mandou nenhuma carta..." disse Scorpius fingindo estar chateado.

"Como se você fosse mandar! A não ser que quisesse alguma coisa!" disse Albus rindo.

O menino se virou para os outros e cumprimentou.

"Olá Sr Potter e Sr Weasley. Como vão a caça as bruxas?" disse Scorpius.

"Olá Sr Malfoy. Como vai seu pai?" disse Harry, tentando ser educado, mas não escondendo o incomodo que sentia de seu filho ser amigo de um Malfoy.

"Vai bem. Ele está lá dentro, se o Sr quiser falar com ele." disse Scorpius debochadamente.

"Não, não. Albus estaremos lá na loja de quadribol, encontre a gente lá." respondeu Harry, puxando Ron e saindo depressa de lá.

"Scorpius! Já disse pra você parar de deixar meu pai constrangido!" disse Albus rindo.

"Eu não consigo deixar de brincar com um grifinoriano salvador do mundo!"

Lily estava passando pela rua com a mãe, a tia e os primos.

"Hei, Lily!" chamou Scorpius.

"Olá, Malfoy." respondeu Lily, indo na direção deles. "Quer falar comigo, Malfoy?"

Lily sempre acentuava o sobrenome do garoto para mostrar que eles não tinham intimidade.

"Só queria dizer que, mesmo com o cabelo armado e com essa roupa sem combinar, você continua linda!"

"Ah, vai pastar Malfoy." disse a menina se afastando, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

"Vê se para de xavecar minha irmã, pelo menos na minha frente!" disse Albus.

_Eu não acredito que vim assim para cá! Nem pra alguém me avisar! Eu estou horrorosa_ -pensou Lily, ela tinha se arrumado correndo e esqueceu de se olhar no espelho. Ela sempre odiou Scorpius, ele sempre foi irritante, mas de um ano para cá ele tinha ficado pior. Vivia no pé dela dizendo a ela que ela é linda, e que ela tem um amor recolhido por ele. Lily tem que aturar o garoto porque ele nunca desgruda de seu irmão. Ela nunca entendeu como alguém tão doce como Albus foi se tronar amigo de um Malfoy, não acreditava mais ainda que ele tinha sido escolhido para a Sonserina, algum tempo depois Lily reparou que seu irmão se encaixava perfeitamente na casa da serpente.

"Que cara é essa Lily?" perguntou tia Hermione quando ela encontrou os outros.

"Aquele Malfoy miniatura que já estragou meu dia." disse ela com a cara fechada.

"Todo dia eu peço a Merlin que seu irmão brigue com ele." disse Ron.

"Ele consegue ser arrogante que nem o pai." disse Harry.

"O mais estranho é que Albus é igualzinho a você! Você e Draco poderiam ter se dado bem!" disse Ginny rindo.

"Nunca!" respondeu Harry contrariado.

Eles se reuniram novamente na loja de George para irem embora.

"Ron, Ginny, acabei de falar com a mamãe, ela nos convidou para ir jantar lá n'a Toca." George disse aos irmãos. "Pelo jeito vai todo mundo."

"Hum, reunião de família, muito bom." disse Hugo ironicamente.

"Pode avisar ela que nós vamos, e vocês Ron?" Ginny perguntou.

"Claro que vamos, não resisto a comida da mamãe" disse Ron com cara de fome, levando um tapa no braço de Hermione.


	3. Frente pela Vida

_Pessoal, to postando esse capítulo logo, já que não sei quando poderei postar o quarto capítulo, devido ao reveillon e ao número de pratos que terei de cozinhar. Feliz Ano Novo para todos vocês. _

_Deixem um alô para eu saber se vocês estão gostando da fic, please? Valeu desde já. Até mais.  
_

**Capítulo II – Frente pela Vida**

Foram para a lareira, James encontrou com eles e todos foram para suas casas. A tarde Lily ficou lendo seu novo livro de DCAT. Era uma de suas matérias preferidas. Por volta das quatro da tarde desceu e encontrou seu Albus discutindo com o pai.

"Mas porque não pai?" Albus reclamava.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto dele" disse o pai.

"O que tá acontecendo?" perguntou Lily.

"Eu chamei o Scorpius para ir jantar com agente e o papai não quer deixar." disse Albus irritado.

"Ah, não deixa mesmo pai!" disse Lily.

"Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha." resmungou Albus.

"Pode avisar seu amigo que ele será bem vindo na casa de meus pais." disse Ginny ao entrar na sala.

"Mas querida." começou Harry.

"Mas nada Harry!" cortou Ginny. "O menino é amigo do nosso filho. Albus foi bem recebido no Natal na casa dos Malfoy, ele será bem recebido na nossa também. Quero que todos se comportem e o tratem bem, você também James." disse ao filho que havia a pouco chegado na sala.

"Ele estará aqui às seis e meia!" disse Albus, indo até a mãe e a abraçando. "Obrigado, mamãe." disse baixinho no ouvido da mãe, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

Seis e meia o garoto tinha chego. Lily podia ouvir a voz dele e do irmão ao passar pela porta do quarto dela. Ela resolveu se arrumar para responder a altura o comentário que Scorpius tinha feito mais tarde. Colocou uma calça jeans com uma blusa preta, e um casaco vermelho, que realçava mais seus cabelos presos em uma trança de raiz. Lily ouviu sua mãe gritar lá de baixo, chamando por eles para irem. Ao sair do quarto deu de cara com Albus e o amigo.

"Nossa Lily! Você conseguiu ficar mais bonita que hoje de manhã, o que era praticamente impossível." disse o menino galanteador.

"Scorpius, eu vou ter que te aturar a noite inteira, então coopera tá?" disse ela saindo batendo os pés.

Logo todos já estavam n'a Toca. Albus foi apresentar a família para seu amigo.

"Scorpius essa daqui é minha avó Sra. Weasley, e meu avô Sr. Weasley. Bom como todos são Weasley aqui, vou falar os primeiros nomes. Aquele é meu tio George, que você já deve conhecer lá do Beco Diagonal, ao lado dele está Angelina esposa dele, e os gêmeos Fred II e Roxanne. Aquele é meu tio Percy, e o casal ao lado dele são meus tios Bill e Fleur, meus primos Dominique e Louis e o outro casal ali é Victorie e Teddie Lupin. Meus tios Ron e Hermione, que você conhece de vista, e Hugo e Rose que você conhece de Hogwarts. Faltaram Audrey, esposa de Percy e as filhas deles, e meu tio Charles que mora na Romênia." disse Albus apontando para cada um ao falar. "Pessoal esse aqui é Scorpius Malfoy, eu sei que ele é um Malfoy, mas tentem não azará-lo quando ele estiver desprevenido." debochou Albus, fazendo os outros rirem, até mesmo Lily.

O jantar foi muito gostoso. Era uma noite muito fresca de verão. Eles montaram a mesa no quintal, e o céu estava especialmente estrelado. Depois do jantar os adultos ficaram conversando sobre a Lei dos Comensais. Enquanto os mais novos estavam conversando no fim da mesa. De repente aconteceu algo que fez todos pararem de falar. Hermione estava comentando que ela tinha conseguido, com a ajuda de Roxanne, a adesão de mais de oitenta pessoas para a Associação Frente pela Vida, quando Scorpius interrompeu.

"Sra. Weasley, como eu e minha família podemos nos associar?" perguntou Scorpius.

Depois daquela pergunta todos se silenciaram e olharam para Scorpius, mas este não ficou constrangido, continuou encarando Hermione, e esperando uma resposta. Todos sabiam que Lucius Malfoy tinha sido morto por causa da Lei, logo após o fim da Grande Guerra. Narcissa e Draco só tinham sido salvos pelo testemunho de Harry, mas acharam estranho a curiosidade de Scorpius porque os Malfoy sempre tiveram a fama de ficar de fora de lutas como essa.

"Erm... Bom vocês podem me procurar no meu escritório." disse Hermione ainda surpresa.

"Meus pais ficaram felizes de participar. Mas acho que eu não terei como ir ao seu escritório já que as aulas começam amanhã." disse o garoto.

"Bom você pode falar com a Rose ou com a Lily, elas vão abrir um grupo pela causa dentro de Hogwarts." disse Hermione.

"Ah, que bom saber!" completou Scorpius.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes, e novamente os adultos começaram a conversar.

"Não sabia que você gostaria de participar. Senão teria te contado antes." disse Albus para seu amigo.

"Depois de tudo que minha família passou por causa dessa Lei. Meu pai sofreu muito, sabe, ele fez tudo que fez para salvar a vida dos meus avós. Aí depois que a guerra acabou meu avô foi morto do mesmo jeito. Ele sempre disse que, se pudesse fazer alguma coisa para que outras famílias não passassem pelo que ele passou, ele faria." comentou Scorpius.

"É, eu não esperava isso do seu pai." disse Albus pensativo.

"E então Lily, o que vocês estão pensando em fazer na escola?" perguntou Scorpius.

"Erm... Nós queremos atrair o maior número de alunos para causa. Principalmente os filhos de agentes do Ministério." disse ela.

"É uma boa! Aí os filhos vão questionar os pais, de porque eles foram a favor da emenda na Lei."

"É essa a idéia!" disse Rose empolgada.

"Inteligente, Potter!" disse Scorpius se dirigindo a Lily, como se estivesse surpreso. "Além de linda é esperta!"

"Ei, eu ouvi isso!" disse James irritado.

"Jamie, não se mete!" disse Lily corada. "Não me venha com ataque de ciúmes."

James era muito ciumento quando se tratava da "doce e ingênua" irmãzinha, isso irritava muito a ruiva.

"Só estou mostrando pro Malfoy que é pra ele ficar longe de você." disse James.

"Eu quem digo quem pode e quem não pode ficar perto de mim. Mas fique tranquilo irmão, porque eu compartilho do mesmo sentimento por ele."

"Não precisa ofender!" disse Albus rindo.

"Um dia você vai ver que o sentimento que você tem por mim é amor, ruivinha." dando de ombros e falando baixo, só para ela escutar.

"É melhor você esperar sentado por esse dia, porque ele nunca vai chegar." disse ela entre os dentes.

* * *

No outro dia Ginny acordou Lily cedo para que ela terminasse de arrumar as coisas dela. Lily se levantou e pôs-se a arrumar suas coisas. Colocou as coisas que tinha comprado dentro de seu baú, depois colocou suas roupas que sua mãe tinha acabado de deixar em seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu para tomar café.

"Bom dia" disse ela.

"Bom dia, ruivinha!" respondeu seu pai.

"Querida, você sabe que esse ano você terá que já ir pensando na profissão que você que seguir." disse Ginny.

"Eu sei sim, mamãe." respondeu Lily pensativa.

Lily ainda não sabia o que iria seguir. Gostava de muitas coisas e estava muito perdida.

"E você está pensando em quê?" perguntou o pai.

"Ainda não sei. Acho que talvez medibruxa, mas também gostaria de ser professora, ou arquiteta, ou modelista, ou quem sabe auror." disse ela, corando ao ver os outros rindo de tantas opções.

"Bom filha, acho que a professora McGonagall vai poder te ajudar. Mas qualquer dúvida, nos mande uma carta." disse Ginny tentando acalmar a filha, que parecia nervosa em perceber na tamanha confusão que estava.

Harry tinha tirado carta de motorista trouxa, e tinha comprado um carro. Todos os anos eles iam nele para a King's Cross. Chegaram cedo à estação e foram logo para a plataforma 9 ¾ . Passando pela parede, viram o grande trem vermelho escarlate. Ron e Hermione já estavam lá.

"Harry, você não vai acreditar quem veio falar com a gente hoje!" disse Hermione.

"Quem?" perguntou Harry.

"Malfoy. Veio perguntar da Associação! Ele está muito interessado em participar, mas é claro que já foi dizendo que queria um papel importante..."

"Arrogante como sempre?" disse Ginny.

"É do mesmo Malfoy que estamos falando! Ele pode ter mudado um pouco, mas ele não consegue negar as raízes." disse Ron rindo.

"Crianças, vocês tem que entrar!" disse Ginny, com um tom de nervosismo que lembrava muito o de sua mãe.

"Que mania mãe, eu já tenho 17 anos e você continua me chamando de criança." disse Albus emburrado.

Lily abraçou os tios e depois os pais e se juntou a Rose e Hugo e entraram no trem. Albus já tinha entrado para procurar Scorpius. Os outros três acabaram se juntando aos outros dois, porque os outros compartimentos já estavam cheios. Lily fez careta quando viu que teria que ir com Malfoy, mas como não tinha outro jeito entrou.


	4. O Vice

_Hei guys, tem alguém ai? Mandem reviews! Esse capítulo mostra o início da amizade de Lily e Scorpius, espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo III – O Vice**

"Precisamos de um presidente, um vice, um tesoureiro e um secretário. Essa é a base de qualquer associação. Precisamos estar prontos antes de chegar em Hogwarts." disse Rose com tom autoritário que havia herdado da mãe.

"O professor Longbottom já disse que irá nos ajudar." disse Lily.

"Pra que precisamos de algum professor? Acho que a gente dá conta disso."

"A gente precisa sim, Malfoy. Vai que o Ministro Corner resolve criar algum problema." respondeu Lily.

"Gente, vamos decidir logo os cargos, certo?" disse Rose emburrada.

"Está certo, mas aqui nós estamos em cinco, e só temos quatro cargos. Alguém ficará de fora." disse Hugo olhando aos lados.

"O Scorpius pode ficar de fora." disse Lily dando de ombros.

"Não, eu fico." disse Albus antes de Scorpius começasse a reclamar.

"Mas porque, Al?" perguntou a irmã.

"Simplesmente porque não quero me meter a fundo nisso. Posso ser o primeiro associado, mas só isso."

"Aí que a gente vê porque ele caiu na Sonserina!" disse Rose ainda emburrada. " Já que Albus não quer participar, vamos decidir. Todos tem que aceitar o cargo de cada um. Quem será presidente?"

Todos apontaram para Rose, deixando a corada, mas muito feliz. Era esse cargo que ela queria ter.

"Está certo, eu serei presidente. Acho que a Lily deve ser vice."

"Eu não acho." disse Lily, e os outros ficaram pasmos. "Eu nunca vou deixar a tesouraria para um desses dois." disse ela apontando para os dois garotos.

"Ah, é verdade. Quem aceita Lily como tesoureira?"

Todos levantaram os braços.

"E o vice?" perguntou Scorpius com interesse. "Eu me candidato!"

"Quem aceita o Malfoy como vice?

Hugo foi o primeiro a levantar a mão, depois Rose. Mas Lily não levantou.

"Eu não quero ele como vice. Seja você Hugo." disse Lily irritada.

"Não obrigado! Ter mais uma relação próxima com a Rose? Já basta ser irmão mais novo!" disse Hugo, levando um tapa no braço da irmã.

"Já que Hugo não quer ser vice, não resta opção, a não ser eu." disse Scorpius orgulhoso.

"Ficará até melhor assim. Teremos comando em três casas. Menos nos Lufas. Então precisamos arrumar um representante deles, para que as quatro casas tenham voz." disse Rose, já se portando como presidente.

"Quando a gente foi imaginar que teríamos um Sonserino participando, ainda mais por livre e espontânea vontade. Porque o Albus só iria participar por pressão do papai." disse Lily, já conformada com o cargo de Malfoy.

"Temos que decidir quanto cada associado terá que dar." disse Rose.

"Como assim, _dar_?" perguntou Albus, já com a mão no bolso.

"Precisamos de panfletos, bottons, vamos precisar de dinheiro." explicou a prima. "Acho que um sicle está de bom tamanho. Concordam?"

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

"O nome, mamãe disse que pode ser o mesmo. Ela disse que vamos precisar de permissão da diretora McGonagall." disse Rose com cara de preocupação.

"Mas isso será muito fácil! Pode deixar que eu mesma peço a ela." disse Lily.

"Claro, já que a ruivinha é 'nerd'. McGonagall adora você!" debochou Scorpius.

"Pare de me criar apelidos Malfoy. Já sou legal deixando você me chamar de Lily, mesmo eu não achando adequado." disse Lily ríspida.

"Não é apelido, achei que você fosse ruiva." disse ele ironicamente.

"Eu sou mas não precisa me chamar pela cor do meu cabelo." disse ela brava "Por falar nisso acho que todos nós devemos nos referir pelo sobrenome, enquanto estivermos falando em público."

"É verdade, assim soa mais maduro." Rose comentou.

"Já tá bom de 'Frente Pela Vida' hoje, não?" disse Albus ironicamente.

"Não!" disse Lily irritada.

"Está sim Lil, não temos mais o que decidir. Por favor, escrevam um artigo sobre o FPV e coloquem no mural da sala comunal de vocês. E Lily, vá falar com McGonagall amanhã, sim?" disse Rose ainda com tom autoritário.

"Tá bom."

"Agora acabou, não?" disse Hugo contente, olhando para a irmã.

Rose consentiu com a cabeça, e o irmão saiu voando pela porta do compartimento.

"Vamos jogar xadrez bruxo, Scow?" perguntou Albus.

"Scow?" disse Lily rindo. "Com certeza esse apelido consegue ser pior que seu nome!"

"É que é mais rápido que Scorpius. Mas com certeza é feio como o nome!" disse Albus rindo.

"Albus não me venha falar de nome feio. Albus Severus, isso sim é um nome feio!" disse Scorpius rindo também.

"Mas eram os nomes de dois diretores de Hogwarts!" disse Rose, defendendo o primo.

Não deu outra, depois do comentário de Rose, os outros três começaram a gargalhar.

"Imagino que a sua prima azulzinha vai dar o nome da filha dela de Minerva!" disse Scorpius a Lily, e os dois riram.

"Vamos ou não jogar xadrez Scow?" perguntou de novo Albus.

"Ah não, Al. Nunca temos chances de ter duas belas moças conosco. Não vamos perder esta chance." disse Scorpius, fazendo as duas corarem.

"Mas como você é cara de pau Scorpius. Nunca temos belas moças conosco? E além do mais, as duas..." disse apontando para elas. "são parentes minhas. Minha irmã e minha prima. Eu vi as duas as férias inteiras!"

"Mas eu não. Já que você não me chamou pro Natal." disse Scorpius com cara de ofendido.

"Malfoy, não se incomode por nós duas! Bom pelo menos não por mim. Tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores." disse Rose se levantando.

Lily tinha esquecido que sua prima era monitora. Sempre quis ser, mas ela gostava mais de participar das marotisses com James e Hugo, então não foi nomeada.

_Eu vou ter que ficar sozinha aqui com os dois?_ - pensou Lily. Ela adorava a companhia do irmão, mas Malfoy, era uma das pessoas que ela menos queria por perto. _Vou ter que aturar ele o ano inteiro por causa do FPV, pior impossível. _

"Vamos Lily sente mais perto." disse Scorpius, puxando a menina pela cintura. "Seu irmão disse que você não sabe jogar. Pode deixar que eu te ensino."

"E porque o Albus não me ensina?" disse ela tentando se soltar do menino, que ainda tinha a mão em sua cintura.

"Porque ai você teria que jogar contra Scorpius, e ele ia deixar você ganhar, só para você ficar alegre com ele." disse Albus, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Até que não seria boa idéia!" disse Scorpius começando a se levantar, mas antes que conseguisse Lily puxou seu braço com força.

"Não, sente aqui. Eu jogo com você." disse Lily.

"É praticamente igual ao xadrez trouxa." começou Scorpius.

"O que pra mim dá na mesma!" disse ela interrompendo o menino.

"Bom o objetivo é derrubar o Rei." disse ele, mostrando a peça a ela." Estes aqui são os piões, estas as torres, estes são os cavalos, os bispos, e esta a rainha."

Passaram um bom tempo jogando. Depois de duas melhores de três, que Albus ganhou, Lily finalmente desistiu. Ela se divertiu muito jogando com os meninos. Ela estava gostando de ter Scorpius ao seu lado, e falando as jogadas em seu ouvido, mas acreditou firmemente que estava odiando.

"Ah Scorpius, você é muito ruim!" disse Lily rindo. "Não fui eu quem perdeu, foi você!"

"Mas não fui eu quem mudou a rainha na última jogada, deixando Albus massacrar o rei." disse ele rindo também.

"Confessa Scow, você sempre perde pra mim." disse Albus, com o peito inflado.

"Meninos, já está ficando escuro, vou até o banheiro me trocar, ai vocês ficam a vontade para se trocar também." disse Lily, abaixando-se para pegar seu uniforme no baú.

"Se você quiser se trocar aqui, eu juro não me importo." disse Scorpius maliciosamente.

"Mas eu me importo Malfoy." disse ela com a cara fechada.

"Agora vocês já são amigos Lil, pode chamar ele pelo primeiro nome." disse Albus ironicamente.

"Amigos não, conhecidos." disse Lily.

"Conhecidos com uma boa oportunidade de virar amigos!" disse Albus

"Com uma vaga oportunidade, eu diria." respondeu ela.

"A boa oportunidade é de virarmos mais que amigos, não é ruivinha?" disse Scorpius.

"Vai pastar, Malfoy." disse ela saindo do compartimento.

"Você é muito direto com ela amigo." disse Albus. "Assim você só deixa ela irritada!"

"Mas é essa a intenção! Adoro ver aquela ruivinha irritada, ela fica ainda mais linda!" disse ele.

"Eu continuo sendo irmão dela, então não exagera!" disse Albus rindo.

"Al, melhor ver sua irmã com um amigo seu, do que com um inimigo!" disse o amigo rindo também.

Os três saíram do trem com seus pertences, e rumaram para a fila da carruagem. Todos os três viam que a carruagem puxava-se sozinha, mas os dois meninos sabiam, que na verdade, quem a puxava era um Tressário, e davam graças a Merlin, por não poderem ver o animal. Esperaram um tempo e logo já estavam dentro da carruagem indo para Hogwarts.

"Al, você já parou para pensar que esta é a última vez que a gente vai pegar essa carruagem, para ir a Hogwarts?" disse Scorpius.

"Ah, já sim. Mas graças a Merlin que é nosso último ano! Já não aguentava mais!" respondeu ele.

"Você não vai sentir saudades daqui?" perguntou Lily ao seu irmão.

"Acho que não tanto quanto James."

"Eu vou sentir falta. Principalmente de vê-la todos os dias, ruivinha!" disse Scorpius.

"Que coisa, eu não sentirei saudades suas." disse ela ao menino.

"É o que você diz hoje."

Chegaram ao castelo e puderam ver os barcos que traziam os primeiro-anistas, junto de Hagrid, chegando ao castelo pelo lago. Subiram as escadas que davam para o Hall de entrada, e seguiram a multidão de alunos ao Salão Principal.

"Adorei viajar com você, Lily!" disse Scorpius ao ver a ruiva se afastar.


	5. Florence Thomas

_Olá pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews! Bom, esse capítulo apresenta uma importante personagem da vida de Lily, e de toda estória. Achei que Lily precisava de uma amiga fora da família, além de que ela é filha de Dean, que mais tarde tem um papel importante. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, até mais. Ah, aguardem que a Lei será explicada nos próximos capítulos._

**Capítulo IV – Florence Thomas**

Lily foi se sentar ao lado de Hugo na mesa da Grifinória. Cumprimentou as meninas do seu dormitório, que estavam sentadas mais para frente. Lily não tinha ficado muito próxima das meninas porque, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, andava mais com seu irmão James e seu primo Hugo. Mas depois que James se formou ela se aproximou de uma das meninas, tinham se tornado amigas, o nome dela era Florence Thomas. Era filha de Dean Thomas, companheiro de dormitório de seu pai.

Depois da Seleção, Florence foi se sentar ao lado de Lily. Chegando, abraçou a amiga, cumprimentou Hugo e começou a se servir. A menina era morena, com cabelos bem escuros, e olhos levemente puxados.

"Como foi de férias, Flor?" perguntou Lily.

"A mesma coisa de sempre, papai me levou para conhecer um monte de lugar trouxa!" respondeu a menina. "E a sua?"

"Foi movimentada. Minha tia criou uma associação, e fiquei ajudando ela, mas depois eu te conto melhor."

Lily olhou para a mesa da frente e viu Rose fazendo sinal de que queria falar com ela depois. Lily assistiu com a cabeça. Depois olhou mais a frente e viu que seu irmão estava rindo junto com Scorpius. O menino olhou para frente e viu Lily olhando para eles. Lily desviou o olhar na mesma hora.

Na saída do jantar foi ao encontro de Rose para ver o que ela queria.

"Não se esqueça de falar com a diretora amanhã, ok?"

"Eu sei, Rose." disse Lily saindo com Hugo e Florence.

"O que você tem que falar com a professora McGonagall?" perguntou Florence.

"É sobre o grupo que a gente tá querendo montar aqui, para participar da associação da minha mãe." disse Hugo.

"E que associação e essa?"

Lily explicou para a amiga sobre a 'Frente Pela Vida', e a amiga topou na hora participar.

"Vou mandar uma carta para meu pai avisando da associação, acho que ele também vai querer participar."

Subiram as escadas sem pressa. Os primeiro-anistas estavam vindo um pouco atrás deles.

"A torre da Grifinória é por ali." disse Hugo, apontando para o lado errado.

"Pare com isso Hugo. Ele está mentindo, é por aqui." Florence avisou os primeiro-anistas, que já estavam virando. "Se for fazer isso faça com os amarelinhos lufistas!"

Lily e Hugo começaram a rir, mas logo pararam porque estavam com a barriga muito cheia do banquete.

"Senha?" perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

"Alguém sabe?" perguntou Hugo.

"Não!" responderam as meninas.

"É rabo córneo." disse um dos primeiro-anistas, sem graça.

"Ah, é pra isso que eles servem!" disse Hugo entrando pelo buraco na parede.

A sala comunal estava do mesmo jeito que Lily lembrava. Ela se jogou em sua poltrona predileta, perto da lareira. Hugo mandou um segundo-anista sair do sofá, e se sentou, puxando Florence para se sentar com ele.

"Eu preciso escrever o artigo sobre a associação para colocar no mural." disse Lily.

"Mas já?" perguntou Hugo preguiçoso.

"É vou fazer isso amanhã, durante a aula de História da Magia." respondeu ela. "Vocês viram que a gente vai ter aula dupla de Transfiguração no primeiro tempo? E no segundo teremos Binns."

"Acordar segunda-feira é difícil. Já estou vendo a quantidade de detenções que eu vou pegar com a professora McGonagall." disse Hugo.

"Mas você já está acostumado com isso, não é Hugo?" disse Florence.

"Já sim, Flor. Mas com a McGonagall é diferente. Ela sabe o que significa detenção!"

Ficaram lá até as onze horas, até que as meninas resolveram ir dormir.

"Boa noite, Huguinho" disse Lily, beijando a bochecha do primo.

"Boa noite priminha, e pra você também Flor!" disse Hugo a menina que já estava na porta da entrada do dormitório feminino.

As duas subiram, se trocaram e praticamente desmaiaram na cama.

No outro dia Lily acordou, as outras meninas ainda estavam dormindo. Foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Demorou para sair. Quando voltou ao dormitório as outra meninas já estavam acordadas.

"Lily, você acordou tão cedo!" disse uma das gêmeas Patil.

As duas gêmeas eram impressionantemente idênticas. As duas tinham cabelos negros e compridos, narizes protuberantes, confirmando a origem.

"É, nem sei porque! E como foram as férias, ahn..." disse Lily, mas não sabia qual das gêmeas que estava falando.

"Clara!" respondeu a menina. "Foram legais, fomos visitar nossos avós na Índia!"

"E as suas Lily?" perguntou Branca Patil, a outra gêmea.

"Ah, foram produtivas!" respondeu. "Mais tarde vocês irão saber porque. E você Charlotte?"

Charlotte Bradshaw era uma nascida-trouxa, loira de olhos azuis escuros, e muito bonita.

"Foram boas, mas muito trouxa pro meu gosto!" disse a menina rindo.

"Flor, eu já vou descendo pro café da manhã, porque preciso conversar com a professora McGonagall antes da aula." disse Lily. "Vejo vocês lá em baixo!"

Lily desceu para o café da manhã. Haviam poucas pessoas no Salão Principal. Ela foi até lugar de costume, onde se sentava. Começou a comer uma torrada, e viu Scorpius se aproximando dela.

"Bom dia, Lily." disse o menino, se sentando na mesa a frente dela.

"Bom dia, Malfoy."

"Quando é que você vai começar a me chamar de Scorpius?"

"Quem sabe, se tiver sorte, daqui uns cinco anos."

"Mas daqui a cinco anos já estaremos casados! Aí _você_ será conhecida como Sra. Malfoy" disse ele ironicamente.

"Uma Potter nunca será chamada de Malfoy." disse ela, se concentrando na torrada.

Scorpius estava diferente. Lily estava acostumada a ver o rapaz de uniforme. Mas este ano ele estava curiosamente muito bonito vestindo as cores da Sonserina.

"Vai comer aqui? O que seus amigos verdes vão dizer?" perguntou a menina ironicamente.

"Vão dizer que seus cabelos ruivos enlouqueceram meu coração verde!"

"Malfoy, dá pra parar de dar em cima de mim o tempo todo?"

"Não dá! Eu só estou falando a verdade, estou sendo honesto como seus amigos vermelhos."

"A verdade? Tá bom!"

"Um dia você vai acreditar em mim!"

Lily agradeceu quando viu as meninas e Hugo indo para a mesa.

"Um sonserino aqui?" perguntou Charlotte.

"Que já está de saída, não é Malfoy?" disse Hugo.

"Só saio se minha ruivinha quiser!"

"Então pode sair, verdinho!" respondeu Lily.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem!" disse Scorpius, sorrindo depois de ouvir Lily o chamar de verdinho.

"O que ele estava fazendo aqui?" perguntou Florence.

"Ele é vice-presidente do grupo do FPV" respondeu Lily.

"Jura?"

"Por incrível que pareça!"

De repente Lily vê sua prima Rose vindo correndo em sua direção.

"Lily, não se esqueça de..." ia dizendo Rose, mas foi interrompida.

"Falar com a McGonagall. Ela já sabe Rose. Vê se não enche!" disse Hugo, levando um tapa no braço da irmã, depois da última frase.

"Eu já estou indo Rose." disse Lily se levantando.

Lily foi sozinha para a sala de aula encontrar com a professora. No caminho viu uma menina da Corvinal, com algumas amigas, pareciam estar cochichando alguma coisa sobre ela. Ao passar pelas meninas, elas começaram a gargalhar. O sangue de Lily esquentou, mas seguiu em frente_. Eu devo estar imaginando coisas, eu nem conheço essas meninas._ - pensou ela.


	6. O Jovem Galand

_Olá pessoal, como eu dei uma adiantada na fic poderei postar dois dias seguidos. Veja só o que uma review faz com a gente. Eu sei que é chato ficar lendo o autor pedir que escrevam reviews, mas é somente para saber se realmente tem alguém seguindo a fic, e para me dar mais entusiasmo para continuar escrevendo! Bom, chega de choramingar. Esse capítulo introduz um aluno da Lufa-Lufa (ele ainda não aparece nesse capítulo, mas pode ser presenciado na animação de Lily) que terá papel importante na fic. Espero que gostem, e até mais!_

**Capítulo V – O jovem Galand**

O primeiro dia de aula tinha passado rapidamente. Nas aulas, os professores tinham apenas passado revisões, e Lily ficou muito feliz quando a professora Trelawney, deixou eles saírem mais cedo. Lily nunca gostou muito das aulas de Adivinhação, mas achava estranho que as vezes ela conseguia ver alguma coisa na bola de cristal. Acreditava ser sua imaginação.

"Ah, que bom que ela liberou a gente mais cedo!" Hugo colocou logo um sorriso enorme na face.

"Bom que era a última aula, estamos livres, por hoje." Florence falou, passando a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Eu escrevi o artigo do FPV. Queria que vocês lessem para dizer se está bom!" Lily abriu sua mala e pegou uma folha.

"Vamos ver!" disse Flor curiosa, pegando o papel da amiga.

_**Grupo Frente Pela Vida**_

_**A nova emenda da Lei dos Comensais prevê a pena de morte, nos casos de conspiração contra a ordem. **_

_**O que você sabe sobre ASSUNTO?**_

_**Como você definiria CONSPIRAÇÃO?**_

_**Como você definiria ORDEM?**_

_**Você acha que essa emenda diminuirá as chances de SURGIREM "conspiradores"?**_

_**Você acha que a morte deve ser usada como PENA?**_

_**Se a MORTE é só uma passagem, como ela iria punir e preservar?**_

_**Quem é capaz de JULGAR, e condenar outra pessoa a morte?**_

_**Quem teria o DIREITO de fazer isso?**_

_**Se VOCÊ quer essas respostas, e acredita na VIDA, junte-se a nós!**_

_**As inscrições para o grupo custaram 1 sicle. **_

_**É só falar com Srta. Potter e Sr. Weasley, aqui mesmo na sala comunal.**_

"Ficou bom Lily!" disse Hugo. "Acho que vai chamar atenção."

"As pessoas ficam interessadas pelas perguntas. Mas eu não vou mostrar para a azulzinha, porque ela vai achar pouco instrutivo. Só na Corvinal que as pessoas param para, realmente, ler as coisas que estão no mural." comentou Lily.

"Vamos pra sala comunal. A gente deixa nossas coisas lá e aproveita e já coloca o artigo no mural. Aí a Rose não vai ter do que falar." disse Florence, empurrando Hugo, ainda com a mão no ombro dele, e dando a outra mão para Lily.

Logo eles já estavam no sétimo andar, entraram rapidamente pela Mulher Gorda. Subiram para deixar as coisas nos dormitórios. Desceram e Lily foi prender o artigo no mural. Colocou ele bem no meio, para ter bastante destaque. Aí os três desceram, foram para os jardins aproveitar o fim da tarde de folga, antes do jantar.

Ao chegarem nos jardins, se dirigiram para mais perto do lago. O lugar estava lindo, o sol ia se pondo pelo oeste, fazendo a luz reluzir no lago, dando a ele uma cobertura dourada, o céu estava cada vez mais avermelhado, e as árvores estavam cheias ainda. Lá ficaram até a hora do jantar. Subiram para o castelo com a barriga roncando, e doendo de rir das brincadeiras de Hugo.

Quando chegaram no Salão Principal viram um vulto castanho vindo em direção deles. Era Rose, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e armados como os da mãe, mas o castanho puxava para o ruivo, a incrível herança Weasley.

"E aí falou com a McGonagall?"

"Falei sim, Rose! Ela deu permissão para a criação do grupo. Disse ainda que qualquer problema, é só falar com ela."

"Ah, que bom. Estava preocupada!"

"Preocupou-se a toa. Claro que ela ia dar permissão." disse Hugo sem paciência.

"Já fez o ..." começou Rose, mas Lily a interrompeu.

"Já está pronto e pregado no mural."

"Ah! Vamos marcar a reunião para o fim da semana que vem. Até lá já vai ter dado para todos, que estiverem interessados, falarem conosco. Eu conversei com Galand, ele disse que vai colocar um artigo lá na Lufa-Lufa, e vai recolher as inscrições e dar a você, ok?" disse Rose saindo.

"Claro!" disse Lily, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Lily fitou Florence com um olhar importante, e Florence retribuiu sorrindo.

"Ah! Fale isso para Malfoy!" gritou Rose de longe.

Lily respondeu com um aceno de mão.

Jantaram, a comida estava especialmente deliciosa para as barrigas vazias dos dois ruivos e da morena. Quando iam saindo Lily lembrou-se que tinha que falar com Malfoy. Disse para os outros dois irem subindo. Foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

"Al!" disse ela, beijando a bochecha do irmão.

"Oi maninha!"

"Malfoy." disse ela.

"Eu não ganho nenhum beijinho?"

"Não!"

"Então eu roubo!" disse Scorpius, ele estava perto demais e Lily não conseguiu fugir. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

"O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" disse ela e começou a rir.

"Viu como ela gosta? Está rindo!" disse Albus, levando um tapa no braço.

"Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui. Malfoy, você já fez o artigo?"

"Fiz, só estava esperando a sua liberação, para colocar no mural. Acho que não vai ter muita gente da Sonserina interessada, mas não custa tentar não é?"

"É, mas como a gente já se surpreendeu com você, podemos nos surpreender de novo." disse ela sorrindo para o garoto, com um ar de aprovação, que fez o menino se encher de animação. "Já vou indo meninos! Boa noite."

Saiu animada. Estava começando a não se irritar com as investidas de Scorpius. Estava se divertindo com isso! Scorpius fitou a menina até ela sair do Salão Principal. Estava com o coração quente, de ver a menina não ficar brava com o beijo que ele tinha dado nela.

Lily chegou na sala comunal, e viu que Florence não estava lá.

"Cadê a Flor, Huguinho?"

"Ela subiu. Pediu para que assim que você chegasse subisse lá." Hugo tinha uma cara de curioso, dava tudo pra saber o que elas iriam conversar.

"Tá! Vou subir então!" Lily viu a cara do primo, mas não sabia o que Florence queria conversar com ela.

Lily subiu as escadas pulando os degraus. Estava curiosa.

"O que foi?" perguntou, se jogando na cama da amiga.

"Como assim o que foi? Você não sabe?"

"Não!"

"Galand te lembra alguma coisa?"

"Ah! É verdade" disse Lily animada, e a amiga começou a rir.

Henry Galand era um sexto-anista amarelo, e um dos meninos mais bonitos do colégio. Rose ficou amiga dele quando fez parte de um grupo de estudo sobre trouxas. Lily sempre paquerou o menino, mas ele nunca deu muita bola pra ela.

"Mas não tem nada de mais. Eu só vou ter um assunto com ele." disse Lily corada.

"É, mas agora você pode investir! Fiquei sabendo que a Maya Novva terminou com ele!" disse Florence dando um soco sem força no braço de Lily.

"Jura? Ah, por Merlin! Não acredito!" Lily pulou da cama de felicidade. Mas com o pulo ela bateu na ponteira da cama, e caiu no chão.

As duas não conseguiam parar de rir da cena.

"Mas quando eu paquerava ele, ele nem me dava moral." lembrou Lily. Isso era verdade, ela sempre olhou para o menino, mas este nunca retribuiu. Ela chegou até a enviar um cartão no dia de São Valentim, mas não teve coragem de assinar.

"Quanto tempo tem isso? Dois anos? Você sabe, muito bem, que os meninos babam por você, desde o ano passado!"

"Não é verdade" Lily estava corada, da cor dos cabelos.

"Depois que você entrou para o time de quadribol, os meninos ficaram loucos com seus cabelos vermelhos." disse Florence jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro.

"Mas você e Charlotte sempre foram as mais bonitas da Grifinória!" comentou Lily ainda sem graça.

"Ela eu não sei, mas eu continuo sendo!" Florence olhava-se ao espelho, mas sorria marotamente.

"Convencida você, não?"

"Não, somente realista."


	7. O Novo Mestre

_Olá pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews, eu fiquei muito feliz, e me segurando para não vir postar outro capítulo logo. Meu dia ontem foi super corrido (matricula na faculdade, ufa, com 22 anos já não podia perder a chance!) e cheguei muito cansada em casa. Bom, aqui está o novo capítulo, nele acho que apresento o último personagem importante: o novo professor de DCAT. Engraçado como ele mudou totalmente de rumo desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem, até mais!_

**Capítulo VI – O Novo Mestre**

No outro dia Lily acordou atrasada. Levantou-se correndo e acordou a amiga, que ainda estava dormindo.

"Estamos atrasadas, Flor!"

Desceram e foram direto para sala de aula. Não tinham mais tempo de tomar café da manhã. Tinham a primeira aula com o novo professor de DCAT. Foram correndo para a sala, quando chegaram viram que os alunos ainda estavam na porta. _Ufa!_ - pensou Lily. De repente a porta abriu e os alunos entraram.

"Sentem-se" disse um homem alto, com cabelos loiros platinados que chegavam até a cintura.

As meninas se entreolharam. Ele era mais novo que os outros professores. Quando ele se virou elas puderam ver os olhos negros, e possuidores. Algumas soltaram suspiros abafados.

"Eu sou o Professor Daniel Crivel. Estudei DCAT na França, Rússia e Noruega. Até que no ano passado, voltei a Inglaterra fui apresentado a Professora McGonagall, que estava procurando um professor novo. Logo, aqui estou eu!"

_Que voz é essa? Além de lindo, tem essa voz rouca e penetrante._ Suspirou Lily.

"Quinto ano, acho que os outros professores já encheram, e vão encher vocês por causa do OWL's. Juro para vocês, só falarei deles esta aula. É importante vocês saberem, desde o começo do ano, que matérias vocês precisaram ir bem. Então, no fim da aula darei a vocês uma lista de profissões e quais matérias vocês precisaram ter, para seguir ano que vem. Acho uma bobagem prova escrita numa matéria como a nossa, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês não tem que ler sobre o assunto, pois terão que fazer prova teórica. Minhas aulas serão assim: Vocês leram o capitulo antes da aula, eu tirarei as dúvidas, e depois vamos praticar. Nada de teoria nas aulas, só pratica."

Ao falar isso, os alunos se animaram. A antiga professora dava pouca prática, e _muita_ teoria.

"Hoje iremos revisar os feitiços que vocês aprenderam ano passado. Então, todos para a sala ao lado."

Os alunos adoraram a aula, as meninas adoraram o professor. O quinto ano da Grifinória não falava nada a não ser sobre o novo professor. Foram almoçar depois da aula de Herbologia. Estavam almoçando e conversando sobre a aula de DCAT, quando Lily viu seu irmão e Malfoy se aproximando.

"Olá Lil." disse o moreno, dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

"Olá ruivinha" disse o loiro dando um beijo na outra bochecha da menina.

"Olá meninos!" disse ela sorrindo.

"Está animada hoje!" disse o irmão.

"É que a gente teve a primeira aula de DCAT."

"Ah, mas alunas para o fã-clube do prof. Crivel." disse Scorpius dando de ombros.

"Não vou negar que ele é lindo mesmo! E a aula dele é ótima!" disse ela.

"A Rose não gostou! Ficou brava de saber que não vai ter teoria na aula." disse Albus.

"Acho que ela é a única!" disse Lily.

"Viemos aqui só te dar um beijo. Temos que ir maninha."

"Um beijo não! Dois." disse Scorpius e beijou a bochecha da ruiva novamente, fazendo ela corar de leve. "Tchau, ruivinha."

Lily fez cara de brava por causa do nome que ele a chamou.

"Tchau, _Malfoy_." e o menino fez cara de ofendido.

As aulas da tarde foram animadas também, tiveram Feitiços e outra vez Transfiguração. A noite no jantar Lily ficou ainda mais animada vendo que Henry Galand estava vindo em sua direção, na entrada do Salão Principal.

"Olá, Potter!" disse o menino.

"Oi, Galand."

"Rose te disse que eu vou fazer as inscrições da FPV dos lufos?"

"Disse sim! Assim que alguém fizer inscrição, você me passa o nome e o dinheiro."

"Rose me explicou. Você está diferente Potter, está mais bonita."

"Obrigada." Lily corou furiosamente.

O menino sorriu para ela. "Não tem que agradecer! Vou jantar agora." disse ele, beijando a mão dela e saindo.

Lily saiu com a respiração descompassada e foi para junto de Florence que a esperava no começo da escada. Quando chegou a amiga começou a rir, ao ver o estado da ruiva.

A semana tinha passado rapidamente. Já era sexta-feira. Lily estava com Florence descendo as escadas para o jantar, e viu aquelas mesmas meninas, que tinham rido dela, no Hall de entrada. Uma delas era certamente a "líder", era loira de olhos azuis. E mais uma vez quando as duas passaram por elas, as meninas soltaram uma risada histérica.

"Quem é essa menina ridícula?" perguntou Lily, com os olhos fumegando de raiva.

"Eu não entendi nada! Ela é Ellen Priot, sexto-anista, azulzinha."

"É a segunda vez que eu passo pelo grupinho dela e elas dão risada." disse a ruiva irritada. "O pior é que eu nem conheço ela."

Estavam entrando no Salão Principal quando Rose veio ao encontro das duas.

"Eu já consegui dez partici..." mas parou quando viu a cara da prima. "Que foi Lil?"

"Uma menina idiota. É a segunda vez que eu passo perto do grupinho dela e elas ficam rindo. Você deve conhecer, ela é da Corvinal." disse Lily ainda muito irritada.

Quando disse isso as meninas passaram por elas ainda rindo, sendo lideradas pela tal Priot.

"Ah! A Priot. Ela é uma pentelha. Desde que entrou ficava fazendo isso com outras meninas, só para ver elas, assim como você, irritadas."

"Mas que diversão! Fúteis? Imagina." disse Florence.

"Esquece elas! Quantas pessoas da Grifinória você conseguiu até agora? Eu consegui dez!" disse Rose orgulhosa.

"Por enquanto treze." Lily não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo da prima, estava distraída tentando se acalmar.

"Ah, que bom! Galand te falou quantas ele conseguiu?" Rose olhava a prima com malicia, mas Lily não percebeu.

"Eu encontrei com ele na quarta, disse para ele me dar o dinheiro e os nomes todos hoje."

"Boa sorte!" disse a prima.

"Porque?"

"Eu sou amiga de vários lufos, porque será que eu escolhi bem o Galand para fazer isso?" De repente Lily tinha esquecido das meninas da Corvinal.

"Ah prima, eu te amo!"

As três entraram rindo. Comeram, e quando estavam saindo Lily viu que Galand ainda estava na mesa. Ela decidiu esperar por ele no começo das escadas.

"Eu vou subir!" disse Florence.

"Não, pode ficar aqui, eu não me importo." disse Lily com um tom de nervosismo.

"Não senhora, boa sorte!" disse a menina, piscando para a amiga.

Lily ficou lá um tempo, até que viu Galand saindo do Salão e foi em direção a ele.

"Olá Galand."

"Olá, Lily, posso?" perguntando se podia a chamar pelo primeiro nome.

"Claro, _Henry_."

"Aqui está, seis silces e seis nomes! Por enquanto!" disse o menino orgulhoso.

"Está ótimo! Bom eu vou subir! Festa da primeira semana, sabe como é?" disse ela sorrindo.

"Sei, na minha casa também vai ter. Até logo, Lily." disse o menino beijando novamente sua mão, e saindo em direção a cozinha.

"Quem era esse ai, falando com você na maior intimidade?"

"Ah, é você Malfoy." Scorpius estava com uma expressão estranha.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Como se eu precisasse!" disse ela começando a se irritar.

"Tem razão, não precisa." disse Scorpius irritado e saiu batendo os pés.

_Ele é louco! Ficar bravo comigo, como se eu fosse namorada dele. Que idiota! - _pensou ela ao subir as escadas. _Mas e se fosse ciúmes mesmo? Claro que não! Malfoy só fica dando em cima de você para te irritar._ Espantou os pensamentos da cabeça ao entrar na sala comunal e ver a baita festa que estava rolando.

A festa estava muito divertida, bastante comida, e bastante cerveja amanteigada. Lily dançou até tarde, eram três da manhã quando foi se deitar.


	8. A Árvore dos Marotos

_Olá pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews novamente! Elas são o melhor estímulo que vocês podem me dar! Bom nesse capítulo a Lei será explicada um pouco mais. Além disso criei a árvore dos marotos, achei que iria ser legal, caso existisse! Lily e Scorpius se aproximam, o problema é que Lily e Herny também ficam mais próximos! Espero que gostem, até mais._

**Capítulo VII – A Árvore dos Marotos**

No outro dia Lily acordou bem tarde, com certeza já tinha passado da hora do café. Sentia sua cabeça pesada, e lembrou que era conseqüência das 5 canecas de cerveja amanteigada e dos goles de Firewhisky que ela roubou do primo. Pôs-se de pé, e foi tomar um banho bem quente, do jeito que ela gostava. Saiu do banho e viu Florence entrando no dormitório.

"Até que enfim, dorminhoca!" disse a menina.

"Ah! Hoje é sábado!"

"Mas se arruma logo, se não você vai perder o almoço também!"

Lily olhou no relógio que sua tia Hermione havia lhe dado, e viu que faltavam quinze minutos para o meio dia.

"Nossa! Não sabia que era tão tarde!"

Lily arrumou-se rapidamente, mas deixou os cabelos molhados. Ela gostava da cor que eles ficavam quando estavam assim. Era um ruivo mais imponente, mais agressivo, e tirava um pouco de sua cara meiga. Lily não gostava de seus traços delicados, mas sabia que, um dia, ficaria ainda mais parecida com sua mãe. Ginny, depois dos dezesseis anos, teve seu rosto mais delineado, começara a perder os traços infantis e delicados, tornando-se mais bonita, e com uma expressão forte.

A ruiva desceu para almoçar. Encontrou com Hugo e Florence na mesa. O ruivo estava com uma cara de sofrimento.

"O que foi primo?"

"Ressaca." respondeu Florence.

"Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos! E a Rose ainda fez ela piorar dizendo que a gente tem reunião hoje."

"Mas já?!" Lily pôs a mão na cabeça "Minha cabeça vai começar a doer também!" e começou a rir.

"As três horas, lá na _nossa_ árvore." Hugo colocou a mão nos ouvidos, tentando diminuir o volume da conversa.

"Pensa pelo lado positivo, ela poderia ter escolhido a biblioteca." Florence falou dando de ombros.

Depois do almoço Hugo foi com Florence até a torre para ela pegar um remédio trouxa, que seu pai tinha lhe dado, que diminuía a dor de cabeça. Lily foi direto ao lago. Tinha uma árvore grande, Lily foi até ela, parou ao lado e começou a examinar o tronco. No tronco da árvore, bem embaixo, tinha gravados os nomes de Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Marlene McKinnon. Mais para cima tinham as inscrições de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. E mais acima, tinham traçados feitos a menos tempo, de Lily Potter, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Teddie Lupin, James Potter. Era sim a árvore deles. Já eram 3 gerações com nomes gravados na árvore. Bem embaixo de todos os nomes estava gravado "Os Marotos".

Lily ficou lá olhando os nomes, e imaginando quando e como eles escreveram os nomes lá. Passava o dedo sobre as linhas, pensativa. Lembrava-se do dia em que James mostrou a ela a árvore, e deu a ela um canivete, para que ela marcasse o último nome que faltava dessa geração. Até hoje ela olhava para os nomes, cada vez descobria um risco novo, que não tinha visto da última vez.

"Já por aqui, Lily?" Scorpius tinha chegado devagar, sem fazer barulho.

"Ah, Malfoy! Que susto!" ao falar deu um tapa no braço do loiro.

"O que está escrito aí?" perguntou olhando a árvore.

Lily explicou.

"A árvore dos Grifinórios salvadores do mundo!" disse ele debochadamente.

"É, mas Rose e Albus são os únicos que não são."

"Eles seriam, se tivessem nascido naquela época. Hoje em dia o chapéu não precisa mais ter medo de colocar as pessoas nos lugares certos. Seu irmão me disse que seu pai quase foi para a Sonserina, e sua tia para Corvinal"

"É talvez eles tenham ido todos para o lugar que era mais certo na época." disse Lily pensativa. "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Reunião, se lembra?"

"Mas falta uma hora ainda."

"É, mas eu te vi aqui e vim te fazer companhia, algum problema?"

Foi como se os segundos passassem muito lentamente, Lily pensou bem, mas decidiu que ele poderia ficar.

"Claro. Se vocês quiser, não posso impedir!" disse Lily num tom mais rude do que pretendia.

"Ah Lily, para de ser assim. Eu estou sendo legal com você, mas você vem sempre com dez pedras na mão"

"Não Scorpius, eu estava brincando só." Lily disse e sorriu para que ele acreditasse.

"Do que você me chamou?"

"Anh?" disse ela corando. "Malfoy, como sempre!"

"Não, não você me chamou de Scorpius, pela primeira vez!"

"Ah, que seja!" disse ela dando de ombros.

Lily se sentou no pé da árvore e Scorpius a acompanhou. Era a primeira vez que eles ficavam tanto tempo juntos, só os dois. Lily viu Byetta Greengrass, prima de Scorpius, passar com cara feia, ao ver os dois. Mas Lily nem ligou, estava se divertindo com o loiro. _É Lily, ele é o cara legal que seu irmão sempre disse que ele era._ - pensou a ruiva. Mas logo ele deu uma tirada nela, e ela viu que realmente ele era muito pretensioso.

"Lily, que cor vai querer que seja nosso quarto?"

"Como assim nosso quarto?"

"Quando nos casarmos. Mas lembre-se que será a única coisa que você vai escolher, o resto é por minha conta, sabe como é, Sonserinos tem um gosto muito melhor."

"Para decorar um cemitério você diz?" Lily estava começando a se irritar, mas o menino deu uma risada tão gostosa, que ela esqueceu da irritação.

Quando viu Rose estava chegando junto de Hugo. A hora que ficaram juntos passou muito rápido.

"Bom, só falta o Galand." Rose disse ao se sentar.

"Ele vem também?" perguntou Lily, arrumando o cabelo na mesma hora.

"Vem sim." Rose tinha um olhar confidente com Lily.

"O que você vê naquele lufista amarelinho?" disse Scorpius baixo, só para a garota ouvir.

"Eu? Como assim?" Lily fingiu que não entendeu.

"Não se faça de sonsa, eu sou o Sonserino aqui." soltou Scorpius irritadamente.

"Se você quer mesmo saber, eu acho ele lindo, um dos mais bonitos da escola."

"E o que você acha de mim?"

"Ah que pergunta é essa Malfoy?"

"Eu também sou um dos meninos mais bonitos da escola."

"E um dos mais modestos, também?"

"Modéstia é para os fracos."

Mas Scorpius parou ao ver Galand chegar, com aquele ar de príncipe encantado de conto de fadas, e o olhar preso em Lily.

"Nossa Lily, o que você fez hoje nos cabelos?" perguntou o rapaz.

Lily ficou desconcertada e respondeu. "Nada, eles só estão úmidos, ainda."

"Ficou muito bom assim, ressalta seus olhos." disse o menino ao se sentar.

Scorpius já não tinha gostado do menino, agora estava odiando ele.

"Malfoy, este é Henry Galand. Galand, este é Scorpius Malfoy." disse Rose. "Malfoy é nosso vice-presidente." dirigindo-se a Henry. "Galand será nossa voz na Lufa-Lufa." explicou a Malfoy.

"Nossa! Um Malfoy? Achei que vocês não se metessem em casos como estes." disse o menino com um ar incrédulo.

"Achou errado." disse Scorpius seco.

"Pessoal, pelo jeito já temos trinta e um associados. Treze da Grifinória, dez da Corvinal, seis Lufas, e três Sonserinos." começou Rose.

"Três Sonserinos?" debochou Lily.

"Contando com seu irmão." falou Scorpius.

"Temos que começar a fazer os bottons e panfletos." continuou Rose. "Já pedi a minha mãe que nos enviasse os materiais. Ela me mandou de manhã, um Profeta Diário, tem uma nota sobre a FVP" ela passou a Lily para ler. "Foi a tia Ginny que conseguiu colocá-la, o Ministro vai ficar puto!"

Lily pegou o jornal e começou a ler a nota que a prima indicou.

**Frente Pela Vida **_**- por Don McLean**_

**A advogada Hermione Granger Weasley, nascida-trouxa, quarenta e seis anos, organizou uma associação de luta contra a emenda feita à Lei dos Comensais. Tal emenda normatiza que os "conspiradores da ordem" sejam punidos com a pena de morte.**

**O Ministro Michael Corner diz que: "Esta é a única maneira de impedir que surja um novo Lorde das Trevas."**

**Em entrevista com a advogada ela coloca que: "Nunca um comensal deixou de agir, por medo dos Dementadores, novos conspiradores não deixarão de agir devido a pena de morte. A questão principal é: como se definem conspiradores? E a que ordem a Lei fala? Simplesmente a emenda deixa de especificar, dando uma grande margem a interpretações errôneas e injustas. Assim podemos dizer que um ladrão, ao assaltar uma casa está conspirando contra a ordem da família roubada, seria ele penalizado com a morte? Outra questão é que ninguém tem o direito de tirar a vida de outra pessoa, e a Lei não coloca como serão julgados tais "conspiradores". Concluindo, estamos lutando contra essa emenda lacunosa e exposta a fraudes, e a favor da vida, da redenção e do arrependimento."**

**A advogada chama os interessados a se apresentarem em seu escritório, podendo falar-lhe pessoalmente ou com sua estagiária Roxanne Johnson Weasley, na praça Bloomsbury, 55, em Londres**.

"Como será que ela conseguiu publicar isso?" perguntou Hugo orgulhoso, vendo a foto da mãe falando em cima da nota.

"Foi a tia Ginny, ela trabalha no Profeta esqueceu? Tem seus contatos. E o jornalista que fez a reportagem é da FVP." Rose explicou.

"Como será que o Ministro vai reagir?" perguntou Lily ansiosa.

"Provavelmente como o filho dele. Martin Corner, é um sexto-anista lá do Corvinal, passou hoje o almoço inteiro olhando feio pra mim." Rose comentou.

"Duvido que o Ministro só vai olhar feio..." Lily pensou alto.

"O que ele vai poder fazer?" perguntou Hugo dando de ombros.

"Eu sei lá!"

"Não se preocupe Lily, ele não poderá fazer nada!" disse Henry sorrindo para ela.

Scorpius cada vez mais cerrava os olhos para o garoto.

Eles ficaram lá programando as coisas até as seis e meia, depois disso rumaram para o jantar. Subindo de volta ao castelo Henry puxou Lily para trás, para conversar só com ela. Os outros foram andando na frente, e os dois um pouco atrás.

"Lily o que você tem com Malfoy?"

"Eu?" perguntou ela surpresa, e começou a rir. "Não tenho nada! Que Merlin me livre! Uma Potter nunca teria alguma coisa com um Malfoy!" ela disse isso e pegou-se pensando se era verdade.

"Ele ficou bravo todas as vezes que eu me dirigi a você."

"Ele é um idiota, arrogante e pretensioso, não se preocupe com ele. Eu só aturo ele por causa do meu irmão." ela disse, e pensou porque estava sendo tão rude com Malfoy.

Depois disso ela viu que Scorpius olhou pra trás furioso, e saiu mais rápido que os outro, batendo os pés. Henry não percebeu nada, mas Lily ficou com peso na consciência por ter falado aquelas coisas do menino. _Nós estamos nos dando bem agora, porque falar tudo isso dele?_ - perguntou-se mentalmente. Quando finalmente chegaram no Salão Principal, Lily tentou achar Scorpius na mesa dos verdes, e o viu, fitando-a com a cara fechada. No mesmo momento que ela tentou expressar um desculpe para ele, Henry pegou sua mão e beijou, fazendo-a esquecer de Malfoy.

"Boa noite, ruivinha."

Ao ouvir isso ela reparou como ficava melhor ouvir esse apelido, quando ele sai da boca irônica de Scorpius. Mas espantou os pensamentos rapidamente.

"Boa noite, Henry."


	9. Cara a Cara

_E o momento que muitos aguardavam chegou, ou quase. Deixo esse capítulo para o fim de semana. Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero por mais! Espero que vocês gostem, tchau tchau._

**Capítulo VIII – Cara a Cara**

Lily sentou-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, não queria ver Scorpius fitando-a com cara de ressentimento. Comeu pouco, tinha um peso engraçado no seu estomago. Levantou sem olhar para os lados, junto de Hugo e Florence, e estavam rumando para o salão comunal. Scorpius estava esperando ela no terceiro andar.

"Lily, queria falar com você, a sós." completou quando viu que Hugo vinha junto da menina.

"Podem ir." disse ela ao primo e a amiga.

"Tome cuidado com esse aí." disse o primo, olhando feio para Scorpius por cima do ombro de Lily.

Lily aproximou-se do menino, este pegou forte no seu braço e puxou-a para uma sala vazia. Entrou, soltou o braço da ruiva com raiva, deixando ela imóvel perto da porta, com lágrimas começando a descer pelo seu rosto. Ele andou de um lado para outro, como se pensando no que ia falar primeiro. Ele finalmente olhou para a menina, parada com a cabeça baixa.

"Eu sei que eu nunca fui um amor com você, Lily, e quero que saiba o quanto eu me arrependo disso." disse ele com a voz abafada. "Mas eu tenho tentado desfazer as merdas que fiz. Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você, Lily. Que você me xingasse, que não quisesse olhar na minha cara, mas você foi aos poucos se amigando. Mas agora, quando começamos a ficar amigos, você fala que eu sou um idiota, prepotente e arrogante, ainda mais, fala para um cara que você conhece a menos tempo que eu. Pelo jeito eu sou um idiota mesmo, em achar que você fosse diferente das outras."

"Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso Scorpius, me desculpe."

"Mas eu sei. Você me rebaixou para poder impressionar aquele idiota do Galand. Da mesma maneira que essas garotinhas de Hogwarts fazem. Fazem qualquer coisa pra impressionar um belo par de olhos azuis."

"Eu... me desculpe." Lily já estava com os olhos inchados.

"Eu fiquei bravo com o Galand desde o começo, e você sabe porque, mas eu não me meti na sua vida. Eu sei que não tenho esse direito, então fiquei na minha. Sabe o que eu queria Lily? Sabe?" disse a última palavra com um tom mais exaltado. "Que você fosse mais compreensiva." disse baixando o tom de voz.

"Scorpius, eu não sabia que você se importava tanto assim comigo, com o que eu acho, e com o que eu faço."

"Mas além de tudo você é burra, é?" soltou Scorpius junto com uma risada constrangida.

"Que?" Lily arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e olhava Scorpius curiosamente.

"Eu mudei o meu jeito com você, porque eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você, sua idiota."

"Scorpius, eu acho que você não sabe o que está falando." disse Lily balançando a cabeça.

"Dá pra parar com isso? Se você não quer acreditar, não acredite. Mas não me fale que eu estou errado, porque eu não estou. Não sou eu que tenho dúvida se eu gosto realmente de você, é você que não quer assumir isso, para você mesma. E tudo porque você tem medo que fazendo isso, você acabe vendo que também gosta de mim." Lily tomou um tempo para entender o que o garoto havia falado.

"Scorpius, me desculpe, mas eu gosto de você, mas não do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim. Desculpe-me por ter agido como uma menininha fofoqueira e que faz de tudo para impressionar um moço bonito. Eu sei que agi errado, mas eu não posso te dar o que você quer." Com isso ela virou e dirigiu-se a porta, mas antes de sair, Scorpius pegou seu braço fazendo ela virar para encarar ele.

Os dois estavam muito perto, ele tinha os olhos marejados, e encarava ela com força, pedindo que ela se perdesse neles. Ela olhou para todos aqueles tons de cinza, colocou a mão em seu rosto, fazendo ele fechar os olhos dele com o contato de suas peles. Então ela inclinou sua cabeça na direção do ouvido dele.

"Eu não quero que você fique triste comigo, me desculpe." disse baixinho.

Ao ouvir a voz dela em seu ouvido, tão doce, tão inebriante, ele se arrepiou. Quando ela voltou a encará-lo, ele olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de mel, e não resistiu. Beijou-a, docemente, e percebeu que a moça retribuiu o beijo. Ela continuou com uma mão em seu rosto, e a outra deslizou para o pescoço dele. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela, deixando seus corpos bem próximos. Até que ele se deu conta do que tinha feito, e terminou o beijo, colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Desculpe-me, eu não podia."

Lily ficou assustada com a reação do menino.

"Eu peço que me desculpe, e não deixe que este erro meu interfira na nossa amizade, se ainda tivermos uma." disse ele olhando para baixo.

Lily levantou a cabeça do menino. "Não se preocupe, eu gosto de você. Aconteceu, mas isso não vai mudar nada, continuamos amigos. Você me perdoa?"

O menino confirmou com a cabeça. Lily virou-se e foi embora. Ela ainda não tinha entendido a reação do rapaz. _Ele é um Malfoy, que reação foi aquela? Ele deveria ter dado risada, e falado, mais uma vez, que eu sou apaixonada por ele, mas não..._ Foi pensando no que tinha acontecido até chegar a salão comunal e ver dois pares de olhos curiosos olhando para ela.

"O que aquele idiota queria com você?" perguntou Hugo.

"Não fale assim dele, Hugo. Eu dei uma mancada com ele, ele estava chateado, foi só isso."

"Ele não te machucou, não é?"

"Claro que não, Hugo!" disse Lily irritada.

Subiu para o dormitório mais cedo ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido. Ela pensava mais na reação dele, do que no beijo. Lily tinha ficado muito impressionada.

"O que aconteceu de verdade?" perguntou Florence assim que abriu a porta do dormitório.

Lily contou tudo a ela.

"Mas e o beijo? Como foi?"

"Foi bom, muito bom na verdade. Mas o que ficou na minha cabeça foi a reação que ele teve depois."

"Acho que ele ficou com medo de você ficar brava com ele. Pelo jeito ele gosta mesmo de você."

"É, essa é a única explicação para o que aconteceu."

"Mas então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu acho ele muito bonito, gosto dele, mas só como amigo, não tem mais nada."

"Tem certeza?"

"É o que eu sinto agora, não posso dizer que eu nunca me apaixonarei por ele, mas por enquanto, não. Eu nunca tinha pensado que ele realmente gostava de mim. Nunca tinha cogitado a ideia de nós dois como um casal."

"Mas e o Henry? Você gosta dele?"

"Eu não sou apaixonada por ele. Nem o conheço direito para isso. Mas ele é lindo, e quero muito ficar com ele. O que aconteceu não vai mudar em nada a minha vontade de sair com ele."

Lily dormiu mais tranquila depois que conversou com Florence. Ela sempre contava com a amiga para colocar as coisas no lugar. Decidiu que o que tinha acontecido não mudaria nada, só o fato dela acreditar que Scorpius, de fato, gostava dela. Fez uma nota mental, de perguntar ao seu irmão como o amigo estava. Acordou no outro dia, estava sentindo-se leve. Tomou um banho, e juntou-se com Florence e Hugo, que a esperavam na sala comunal. Então os três desceram para o café da manhã.

Lily viu que Scorpius estava na mesa da Sonserina com Albus. Ela acenou para os dois sorrindo, eles acenaram de volta. Scorpius tinha uma cara sem graça. Depois deu oi para Rose, e sentou-se na mesa. Galand veio ao encontro dela quando chegou no Salão.

"Bom dia, Lily." disse e beijou sua mão.

"Bom dia, Henry." e voltou para seu café, ela não queria que Henry ficasse ali, pois sabia que Scorpius estaria olhando, e não queria magoá-lo.

O menino retirou-se para sua mesa. Florence olhou a amiga com uma cara de "porque você fez isso?" e Lily só balançou a cabeça para indicar Scorpius, então a amiga entendeu. Depois que chegaram as cartas, do correio coruja, Rose veio correndo mostrar alguma coisa para a prima.

"A resposta no Ministro à nota da mamãe." disse ela mostrando o jornal.

**Ministro rebate a FVP - **_**por Leny Droith**_

**Ministro diz que não há porque se preocupar com a emenda à Lei dos Comensais.**

**"A Sra. Weasley, erroneamente, diz que nós deixamos a emenda lacunosa, porém todos sabemos o que são conspiradores da ordem. As pessoas podem ficar tranquilas que não cometeremos injustiças. Mas está fora de questão retirarmos esta emenda da Lei."**

**O Ministro Corner afirma que a pena de morte foi aprovada como medida punitiva na Lei, e esta não pode ser tratada como surpresa, pois desde que os Dementadores foram expulsos de Azkaban, esta foi a forma aprovada de pena para os Comensais, aprovada por toda a população.**

**"Não farei nada contra a Associação, vivemos em uma democracia, as pessoas têm direito de se expressar." disse o Ministro quando indagado sobre o que faria com a FVP, e continuou, "mas aviso àqueles que pretendem juntar-se a causa: isso é perda de tempo!".**

"Falou, falou e não disse nada." disse Rose.

"É, mas ainda estou preocupada. Ele não me parece com cara de quem não vai fazer nada." disse Lily olhando para a foto do Ministro, que estava com uma cara nada amigável.


	10. Explicações

_Pessoal desculpem a demora, mas essa semana tem sido louca! Aqui vai um novo capítulo, e para aqueles que gostariam de saber um pouco mais sobre a Lei dos Comensais, chegou a hora! Obrigada pelas reviews novamente. Até mais.  
_

**Capítulo IX – Explicações**

A próxima semana passou sem muitos incidentes. Lily encontrou-se poucas vezes com Scorpius, já em compensação, Henry parecia estar seguindo-a pelo castelo.

Rose tinha marcado a primeira reunião geral com o grupo FPV. Lily passou boa parte da semana fazendo bottons, e Rose os panfletos. Já era sábado, dia da reunião. Esta estava marcada para as duas da tarde, em uma sala do segundo andar, concedida pela professora McGonagall. Lily foi almoçar mais cedo para depois ir até a sala com Rose e começar a arruma as coisas. Hugo e Scorpius chegaram pouco tempo depois.

"Acho melhor colocar as cadeiras em círculo, assim fica como um debate, não dá idéia de que um é mais importante que o outro." disse Rose.

"É você tem razão." disse Lily, puxando as cadeiras. Aproximou-se de Scorpius, que ainda tinha uma cara estranha. "Você está bem?"

"Estou sim, Lily, não se preocupe comigo."

"Preocupo-me sim. Você é meu amigo, esqueceu?" disse Lily com ma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Não esqueci, eu me lembro disso todos os dias." A frase soou como um martírio.

Lily ia dizer alguma coisa para confortá-lo, mas Henry entrou na sala, então o Scorpius afastou-se dela. Henry aproximou-se, passando por Scorpius, mas não o cumprimentou.

"Olá, ruivinha."

Ao ouvir isso Lily viu que Scorpius estava enrubescendo de raiva.

"Já te disse, Henry, me chame de Lily." lembrou ela.

Lily havia dito para Henry durante a semana que não queria que ele a chamasse por esse apelido. Scorpius se acalmou ao ouvir a resposta da menina.

"Me desculpe. Consegui mais sete pessoas para a causa. Elas não gostaram do que o Ministro disse no Profeta." O menino tinha o peito inflado e Lily riu por dentro.

"É ele acabou se complicando, ele simplesmente não se explicou."

As pessoas começaram a entrar e sentar nas cadeiras. Lily e Hugo distribuíram bottons e panfletos. Até que todos chegaram, eram no total 49 pessoas. E Rose começou sem graça.

"Olá, todos sabem porque estamos aqui. Precisamos lutar contra essa emenda na Lei dos Comensais. Criamos este grupo aqui em Hogwarts, porque achamos que os alunos também tem que ter voz. Primeiramente, todos devem saber o que está escrito na Lei. A Lei originalmente colocava o seguinte no artigo 13:" e começou a ler "Aqueles, que se intitulam Comensais da Morte, ou por suficientes provas sejam considerados pelo Tribunal de Wizengamot, Comensais, cometem crime inafiançável, sob pena de morte, pelo feitiço iAvada Kedrava/i." e continuou, mesmo ouvindo o burburinho. "A emenda modificou esse mesmo artigo 13 para: Aqueles, que se intitulam Comensais da Morte, ou por suficientes provas sejam considerados pelo Tribunal de Wizengamot, Comensais, ou aqueles que conspirarem contra a ordem, cometem crime inafiançável, sob pena de morte, pelo feitiço iAvada Kedrava/i." Rose repousou a Lei em suas pernas e voltou a olhar os outros. "Em toda Lei eles não especificaram, nem fizeram menção a conspiradores da ordem. A Lei que antes falava sobre eles não serve de base para esta, porque também não especifica o que são estes."

"Nos nossos encontros faremos debates sobre o assunto, programaremos atos, e entrevistas que esperamos dar. Mas o que é falado aqui, não deve ficar aqui, queremos que vocês conversem com seus pais, familiares e amigos sobre isso. Quanto maior nosso grupo, e a associação FVP, mais chances temos de derrubar essa Lei. Começaremos o debate, mas primeiro vamos apresentar a diretoria do grupo. A presidente é Rose Weasley, sétimo-anista, Cornival; o vice-presidente é Scorpius Malfoy, sétimo-anista, Sonserina" Lily pode ver as caras de surpresa das pessoas."A tesoureira sou eu, Lilian Potter, quinto-anista, Grifinória; o secretário é Hugo Weasley, quinto-anista, Grifinória; e temos Henry Galand, sexto-anista, que é responsável pela comunicação com os Lufa-Lufa." agora Lily viu algumas meninas se entreolharem soltando risadinhas abafadas. "Por favor, levantem a mão quando quiserem falar, se anunciem primeiro, para que a gente vá gravando o nome de todos."

"Bom eu vou começar dizendo que eu sei muitos de vocês, ficaram surpresos ao me verem aqui. É essa fama Malfoy, que minha família tem! Não vou defender eles para vocês, mesmo eu achando que meu pai fez o certo. Sei que muitos não gostam de mim, e não faço questão nenhuma que gostem, mas como estamos em um grupo, espero que nos respeitemos." disse Scorpius, e Lily deu um olhar cúmplice a ele.

"Somos todos de Casas diferentes, turmas diferentes e anos diferentes, mas aqui devemos esquecer o que ficou atrás daquela porta e nos concentrarmos no que é mais importante: a caída dessa emenda." disse Hugo.

"Este é o primeiro debate, vamos nos focar nas duvidas que vocês têm." disse Rose, passando a palavra para uma menina que levantou o braço.

"Olá, meu nome é Beth Birman, sou quartanista, da Lufa-Lufa. Como vocês disseram eles não especificaram o que são conspiradores, e nem a que ordem estão se referindo. Quais erros que vocês acreditam que eles possam cometer?"

"Eu..." disse Lily e Scorpius juntos, mas ele fez um sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Eu acho que podem ser muitos. Erros comuns, como condenar meu tio George Weasley, que vocês devem conhecer do Gemialidades Weasley, porque seus produtos conspiram contra a ordem" muitos riram quando ela falou isso. "É pode parecer uma idiotice, mas se você for seguir a Lei ao pé da letra, eles podem condená-lo."

"Outro ponto importante, e que me dá mais medo, é que poderemos ver assassinatos legais. Agentes corruptos do Ministério, ou pessoas comuns, podem armar alguma coisa para que um inocente seja acusado de conspiração, sabendo que ele terá pouco tempo para de defender, e se depois da morte do condenado, descobrirem que foi armação, quem armou não será indiciado pelo crime de conspiração à ordem, e sim do de arapuca, que tem uma pena de 4 anos de prisão. E o inocente não terá a chance de sair, porque estará morto." Scorpius terminou de falar e viu que todos ficaram atormentados com essa possibilidade.

"Meu nome é Catherine Nott, do terceiro ano da Corvinal. Será mesmo, que a pena de morte fará que não surja outro Lorde das Trevas?"

"Não estávamos vivos na época que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava vivo. Mas nós sabemos que naquela época, a pena para ele seria um beijo de Dementador, que por muitos é considerado pior que a morte. Isso não fez com que ele parasse de matar pessoas, e que tomasse conta de todo o Ministério." explicou Rose.

"Então... Desculpe, meu nome é Fabrizio di Pietro, quarto-anista da Sonserina. Então porque o Ministro quis que essa emenda fosse aprovada?"

"Essa é a pergunta! Por que? Por que cargas d'água o Ministro Corner quis que fosse aprovada a emenda? Nós acreditamos que ele queria que a população bruxa se sentisse mais segura, mas porque não sabemos, já que a 26 anos nada acontece." respondeu Hugo.

A reunião se estendeu até as quatro horas da tarde. Os alunos saíram já vestindo seus bottons e conversando sobre o assunto. Rose estava com um sorriso satisfeito, ao ver que conseguiram responder todas as perguntas.

"Ótima reunião! Eu já vou indo!" disse Henry, depois se aproximou de Lily e beijou sua mão, como de costume.

"Foi ótima mesmo! Fiquei impressionada com você, Scorpius." disse Rose empurrando o menino de leve. "Você estudou bastante!"

"É, eu sou o vice, não posso ficar atrás de ninguém!"

"Você foi ótimo mesmo, Scorpius." disse Lily e ele retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso lindo.

"Eu sei, eu sei que sou maravilhoso!" disse arrogantemente.

"Parem de falar bem dele, se não ele vai ficar impossível!" disse Albus.

"Que tal a gente comemorar a primeira reunião com um piquenique no lago?" disse Hugo.

"Ótima idéia!" surpreendeu Rose, que nunca concordava com o irmão.

"Vão descendo, eu vou na cozinha pegar comida e bebida. Vamos comigo Flor?"

"Vou sim!" disse a morena e os dois saíram.

Os outro quatro saíram, e foram até o lago ainda comentando da reunião. Eles ficaram muito animados de ver que o pessoal tinha gostado, e estavam dispostos a ir contra o Ministério. Foram até a árvore dos marotos e sentaram-se. Albus tinha consigo uma câmera fotográfica. Ficou lá tirando fotos da paisagem, que estava espetacular. Era começo do por do sol, e ele estava se demorando para descer, dando ao céu varias cores que passavam do vermelho ao rosa, do amarelo ao laranja. As árvores já estavam deixando as folhas abandonarem seus corpos, e caírem no chão. Albus tirava fotos, até que Scorpius roubou-lhe a câmera e começou a tirar fotos deles.

Uma, foi de Albus bravo vindo na direção da foto, tentando pegar a máquina. Outra de Rose tirando as folhas que tinham se prendido em seu cabelo. Uma dele mesmo mostrando a língua. E outra de Lily mandando beijo para a máquina. E outra de Florence e Hugo chegando com as comidas. Foi nessa hora que Albus conseguiu pegar a máquina de novo. Ficaram lá até escurecer. Divertiram-se muito, as seis e meia, já estava tudo escuro então tiveram que subir. Todos já estavam no quinto ano então podiam andar pela escola até as dez horas durante o fim de semana. Jantaram em suas mesas, mas depois se encontraram em uma varanda do Castelo e ficaram conversando até a hora que tiveram que ir para as salas comunais.

O tempo passava depressa, já estavam no meio de outubro, tiveram só mais uma reunião do FPV, que tinham decidido fazer uma vez ao mês. Lily percebera que o quinto ano era muito puxado, ela e Florence, passavam a maior parte do tempo estudando. Hugo considerava-se um maroto, mas tinha puxado a inteligência da mãe. Ele quase não estudava, mas sempre se dava bem nas aulas, o que irritava profundamente Lily, que estudava muito e tinha os mesmos resultados que ele. Eles iriam Hogsmeade no outro fim de semana, e como este ano o Dia das Bruxas caía numa sexta, eles teriam baile. Sempre que o dia caísse numa sexta ou sábado, a escola fazia um baile, mas só para quartanistas acima. As meninas aproveitariam para comprar os vestidos para a festa no vilarejo. E, por causa desta festa, não se falava em outra coisa nos corredores de Hogwarts.

"Já sabe com quem você vai Flor?"

"No baile?"

"É ué!"

"Não sei ainda, mas acho que com seu primo, se ele tomar coragem para me chamar." disse ela dando de ombros.

"Esquece amiga, é mais fácil você chamá-lo. Ele é travado que nem o tio Ron." disse Lily num tom brincalhão.

"Acho que se você falar pra ele que eu aceito, ele toma coragem. O medo dele é de eu falar não." Florence tinha os olhos brilhando.

"Acho que você tem razão!" Lily concordou.

"Mas e você? Com qual dos dois você vai?" disse Florence com um sorriso malicioso que deixou Lily constrangida.

"Como assim qual dos dois?" Lily sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas não abriu o jogo tão fácil.

"Dã! Henry ou Scorpius?"

As meninas do dormitório tinham chego.

"Ah, não tem nem no que pensar, não é, Lily? É claro que você vai com o Galand!" disse Clara Patil.

"Eu não sei ainda." Lily estava realmente confusa, ela gostaria de ir com os dois, mas isso era impossível.

"Votação! Quem acha que ela deve ir com o Galand?" disse Branca Patil.

Ela, a irmã e Charlotte levantaram a mão na hora, menos Florence.

"Ganhamos! Três contra um!" disse Charlotte.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir com Scorpius, Lil, ele sempre está com a gente!" disse Florence, dando de ombros.

"Eu vou com aquele que pedir primeiro!" disse Lily ainda confusa.

Já era quinta-feira, e as meninas estavam esperando para entrar na sala de DCAT.

"Será que o professor Crivel vai estar no baile?" Lily ouviu uma lufista perguntar para a amiga.

"Espero que sim!" respondeu a amiga.

Lily se segurou para não rir, _que meninas mais idiotas _- pensou ela. Antes de entrar na sala viu Rose correndo em sua direção.

"O que foi?"

"Olha o que fizeram com os panfletos que tinham no mural lá da Corvinal." disse Rose mostrando vários rabiscos nos panfletos.

No primeiro que Lily pegou estava escrito "FPV - Feios Pra Valer", em outros tinham "filhotes de comensais", "adoradores de Você-sabe-quem", "desleais ao Ministério".

"Quem foi o imbecil que fez isso?" perguntou ela.

"Eu não vi quem foi, mas tenho uma suspeita. Só pode ter sido o filhote de ministro Martin Corner. Alguns alunos vieram me falar que ele estava tentando convencê-los de sair do grupo. Dizendo que Scorpius está querendo safar o pai dele."

"Mas o Sr. Malfoy já foi inocentado." disse Lily mais grave do que pretendia.

"É!" Rose afirmou inconformada.

"Não deixe que Scorpius saiba disso, os panfletos tudo bem, mas não dessa última parte, ok?"

"Pode deixar. Avise Hugo." Rose saiu correndo para sua aula.

Lily assistiu com a cabeça e entrou na sala. Esta era uma boa aula para se conversar, já que o professor ficava andando pela sala. Lily aproveitou para contar tudo para Hugo e Florence.

"Mas é claro que foi ele. Ele sempre que passa por mim, faz aquela cara de mau dele." disse Hugo.

"Se for ele, será que é o pai dele que pediu para ele fazer isso?" perguntou Florence preocupada.

"Acho que não Flor, isso é mais coisa de criança, o pai dele teria falado para ele fazer um grupo a favor da Lei." comentou Lily com segurança.

"Acho que Lily está certa." completou Hugo.

"Vamos parar de fofoca e trabalhar?" disse o professor Crivel chegando perto deles.

Eles estavam treinando o feitiço de redução, mas o objetivo era destruir o boneco que cada um tinha. Lily era ótima nele.

"Vamos lá, Srta Thomas."

Florence se concentrou, olhando fixamente para o boneco.

"_Reducto_!" gritou ela. O boneco ficou com a metade do tamanho.

"Bom Srta. Thomas, mas falta um pouco mais de força. O Sr. Weasley agora."

"_Reducto_!" falou claramente ele, e o boneco ficou bem pequeno.

"Perfeito! Agora a Srta. Potter."

Lily queria bater Hugo, porque ela treinou muito mais que ele o feitiço. Se concentrou...

"_Reducto_!" falou e viu o boneco espatifar e virar pó.

"Ah! As ruivas! Sempre são as melhores! Vinte pontos para Grifinória!" disse o professor e ela corou furiosamente.

Depois da aula, Lily estava recebendo cumprimentos das meninas do dormitório, quando ela ouviu alguém a chamar.

"Lily! Posso falar com você um instante?"

"Claro, Henry." Lily respondeu e as meninas saíram dando risadinhas, quis matá-las por causa disso.

"Estava pensando se você não quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade?" disse o menino que mantinha a pose de príncipe.

_Ufa! Pensei que ele fosse me chamar para o baile, ia ser embaraçoso _- pensou ela antes de responder.

"Vou sim, mas eu terei que comprar um vestido para o baile de Dia das Bruxas. Posso encontrar com você depois." disse Lily sem entender como conseguiu ser tão natural ao aceitar.

"Às três horas no Três Vassouras?"

"Tudo bem!"


	11. Em Hogsmeade

_Olá pessoal, como todos estão? Quero agradecer novamente pelas reviews, muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpem mais uma vez a demora na publicação. Bom aqui vai o encontro de Lily e Henry. Espero que gostem, e aguardem o próximo capítulo, a festa de dia das bruxas vai dar o que falar! Até mais, Pagu._

**Capítulo X – Em Hogsmeade**

Lily chegou nas estufas um pouco atrasada depois de falar com Henry. Passou novamente pelas meninas irritantes da Corvinal, elas não tinham parado com as risadinhas. Mas Lily não ligou, estava animada pelo encontro que ela teria no fim de semana. Entrou na estufa sorrateiramente, mas não foi despercebida.

"Atrasada Srta. Potter!"

"Desculpe professor Longbottom."

A aula foi divertida, tiveram que coletar seiva de uma planta bem estranha, que soltava esguichos da seiva quando faziam cócegas nela.

"E ai, o que Henry queria?" perguntou Florence, colocando as luvas para começar a fazer cócegas na planta.

"Ele me chamou par ir com ele para Hogsmeade." Lily respondeu tentando esconder sua animação.

"E você aceitou?" a amiga perguntou animadamente.

"Uhum." disse desconcertada.

"Legal, ai você vai saber se vale a pena ir com ele no baile."

Quinta-feira passou e já estavam na sexta a noite. Lily estava saindo do jantar quando Scorpius veio falar com ela.

"Lily queria te perguntar uma coisa." disse o menino olhando para os lados.

_Ai, por Merlin, não faça isso_ - pensou ela.

"Fala Scorpius." Lily respondeu ansiosa.

"Queria saber se..." mas foi interrompido. Lily não entendeu até perceber que era Henry quem falava com ela.

"Lily! Tudo de pé para nosso encontro amanhã, não é?" perguntou o menino animadamente, fazendo Lily querer enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco.

"Está sim." disse ela corada, o menino beijou a mão dela novamente, e saiu.

"Você vai se encontrar com _ele_ em Hogsmeade?" Scorpius tinha os olhos cerrados.

"Vou." respondeu sem graça. "Você ia me perguntar alguma coisa?" desconversou Lily, sem saber se aquela era uma boa saída.

"Você vai com ele no baile também?" cortou ele.

"Não sei, ele ainda não me chamou." disse Lily começando a se irritar.

"Mas pelo visto vai chamar." Scorpius tinha a voz mais grave o que assustou Lily.

"Não sei. O que você ia me perguntar?" Lily manteve sua postura, não queria Scorpius fazendo-a aquelas perguntas.

"Nada não, deixa pra lá." disse e saiu com a cara fechada.

Lily chegou no vilarejo que estava todo enfeitado para o Dia das Bruxas. Tinham abóboras, e morcegos pendurados nas casas. Ela e Florence foram logo para a loja de vestidos de festa, antes que sobrasse nenhum. Todas as meninas que iriam comprar vestidos, teriam que comprar lá. Chegaram na porta e viram a placa Madame Polkins, roupas femininas à rigor.

Ficaram na loja ao menos duas horas, completamente confusas ao escolher os vestidos. Depois de provar alguns Florence decidiu-se por um de cetim com um tom queimado de dourado, era longo e com um grande decote nas costas. Lily demorou mais tempo para decidir o seu, até que encontrou um conjunto de saia e espartilho. A saia era curta, preta e tinha detalhes em tule vermelho na barra; já o espartilho era preto com estampas cor de sangue, e nas costas era amarrado por uma fita, que deixava parte da pele branca de Lily a mostra.

Seguiram para a joalheria onde escolheriam os acessórios. Florence comprou brincos de ouro e compridos, e pulseiras para completar. Lily depois da ajuda da amiga escolheu uma gargantilha preta, e um par de brincos bem pequenos.

Saíram da loja felizes. Mulheres, bruxas ou trouxas, adoram fazer compras.

"Nossa,já são três horas? Preciso ir me encontrar com o Henry no Três Vassouras." disse Lily ao olhar no relógio. Um frio na barriga deixou Lily desconcertada.

"Eu vou pra lá também me encontrar com Hugo, os verdinhos e Rose." comentou Florence fingindo não reparar na ansiedade da amiga.

E lá foram elas. Quando entraram viram que o bar estava cheio. Lily foi até a mesa onde seus amigos estavam.

"Você não tem um encontro hoje, Lil?" perguntou Albus.

"Mas você já contou pro meu irmão?" perguntou ela para Malfoy.

"Ele me contou, e eu estou aqui para te dar boa sorte. Dizem que ele é uma besta."

Lily deu de ombros e saiu ao encontro do seu par que estava em uma mesa sozinho no fundo do bar.

"Olá, desculpe a demora." cumprimentou Lily constrangidamente, e o frio de sua barriga persistia.

"Sem problemas, mulheres sempre se atrasam nas compras." comentou o rapaz com um sorriso.

"É verdade."

Ficaram um tempo em um silêncio constrangedor, Lily esperava que ele fosse perguntar se ela queria algo para beber, mas parece que o rapaz não percebeu que só ele estava bebendo. Então Lily levantou-se para chamar o garçom, e ao chamar viu que Scorpius a fitava, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

"O que a Srta. quer beber?" perguntou o garçom ao chegar na mesa.

"Uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Você quer mais?" Lily perguntou ao menino.

"Ah, sim por favor." Henry aceitou, com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

Voltaram ao silêncio. Até que Lily começou a falar que quadribol e o menino acompanhou. Depois de um tempo estavam em silêncio novamente. Então ele começou a falar da FPV, e o assunto rendeu até dar a hora de irem embora. Foram pelo caminho conversando sobre o mesmo assunto. O menino parecia querer impressioná-la com discursos bonitos, mas sem muito conhecimento sobre o que estava falando. Quando chegaram no Hall de entrada do castelo Henry levou-a para um canto escuro, abraçou ela e tentou beijá-la.

"Desculpe Henry, mas ainda não!" disse ela, e estava feliz por não conseguir ver a cor que suas bochechas deveriam estar.

"Tudo bem, nós teremos o baile ainda esta semana! Você vem comigo, não é?" perguntou o menino galanteador.

Lily já não sabia se queria ir mesmo com ele. Mas acabou dizendo que sim. Voltou ao salão comunal e encontrou Hugo deitado no sofá, com a cabeça em cima das pernas de Florence.

"Olá vocês!" cumprimentou Lily, feliz por finalmente ter chegado ao seu canto.

"Oi." disseram os dois juntos. E continuaram a conversar, simplesmente ignorando-a. A ruiva entendeu que eles queriam ficar sozinhos, levantou-se do sofá que havia acabado de sentar e seguiu para os dormitórios, porém no caminho ouviu os dois comentando alguma coisa de Scorpius.

"O que foi que Scorpius fez?" Lily perguntou com uma sincera curiosidade.

"Ele não fez nada. Ele estava muito emburrado hoje, e totalmente no mundo da lua." disse Florence com um olhar incriminador.

"E como foi seu encontro, Lily?" perguntou Hugo maliciosamente.

"Ah, bom, é, foi bom." Lily não sabia descrever de outra forma.

"Nossa que animação, prima." brincou Hugo.

"Ele é legal, mas muito cansativo!" disse ela rindo. "Ele me chamou pra ir no baile. Eu aceitei."

"Olha só, ele tem mais coragem do que outros meninos que eu conheço." disse Florence fuzilando Hugo com os olhos.

"Vai logo Huguinho, chame a Flor pra ir com você!" Lily zombou de volta.

"Eu estava esperando um momento mais especial, mas já que vocês querem agora." Ele levantou e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Florence. "Quer ir comigo ao Baile, Florence Thomas?"

"Claro, bobinho!" ela respondeu e pôs-se a rir. Os outros dois também começaram a rir da cena.


	12. O Dia das Bruxas

_Olá pessoal! Obrigada novamente pelas reviews e desculpem-me por não respondê-las pessoalmente_, é que estou muito atarefada, mas fico muito grata por elas! Eis que chegou um dos capítulos mais divertidos da fic, espero que gostem! Até mais.

**Capítulo XI – O Dia das Bruxas**

Eles passaram o domingo todo aproveitando um dos últimos dias do outono. A semana começou e terminou com as meninas conversando baixinho e rindo alto. Já as do terceiro ano estavam emburradas. Podia-se sentir a excitação e a ansiedade no ar dos corredores do castelo. Não havia outro assunto na pauta dos alunos.

Rose tinha comentado que três meninos haviam chamado-a para ir ao baile, mas ela recusou os três pedidos. Ela disse que queria ir cedo para cama, e que não queria ninguém no pé dela. Já Albus comentou arrogantemente que iria com Charlotte Bradshaw, colega de quarto de Lily, e inegavelmente uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola. Outro que iria sozinho era Scorpius.

"Hum, está interessada?" perguntou o irmão maliciosamente, fazendo a irmã corar.

"Não, eu já tenho par. Só fiquei curiosa." Lily respondeu sem graça.

"Ele vai sozinho, disse que ai ele não precisa ficar só com uma." zombou Albus.

"Que cafajeste!" disse ela rindo.

Na sexta-feira o Professor Binns liberou-os mais cedo porque não conseguia conter o burburinho que estava na sala. As meninas soltaram gritinhos de alívio e correram para suas casas.

No dormitório, as vermelhinhas tiraram na sorte a ordem para tomar banho, e Lily acabou sendo a última. Enquanto esperava as outras meninas tomarem banho, ajudou as que já tinham tomado a arrumar os cabelos e na maquiagem. Já eram sete horas quando chegou a sua fez. Tomou banho, depois escovou os dentes, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Viu que as Patil já estavam prontas, usavam vestidos indianos que tinham trazido da cidade dos avós. Charlotte estava com um vestido azul Royal, que batiam perfeitamente com os olhos azuis escuros.

"Acha que seu irmão vai gostar?" ela perguntou a Lily.

"Não tem nem como ele não gostar, você está linda! Todas estão." Comentou Lily impressionada.

"Lil, você me ajuda com meu cabelo, ele está me dando trabalho." pediu Florence.

Lily ajudou-a fazendo um rabo bem alto, Florence ficou muito bonita quando estava pronta.

"Lil, você precisa de ajuda?" perguntou ela, enquanto olhava-se no espelho.

"Não, pode ir." Lily pode ver que amiga estava ansiosa para sair.

"É que você conhece seu primo, ele já deve estar dando um ataque lá embaixo, achando que eu desisti de ir com ele." brincou Florence para esconder o nervosismo.

"Vai lá, pode deixar que eu me viro sozinha." Lily repetiu sentindo o frio em sua barriga começar a aflorar.

Lily secou os cabelos com um feitiço, depois fez eles criaram cachos bem largos. Prendeu metade deles, fazendo-os parecer uma cascata. Colocou um batom vermelho, e esfumaçou os olhos com sombra preta. Ela olhou-se no espelho. _Será que é muito?_ - pensou. _Mas essa é a única oportunidade de eu ir desse jeito, meu pai nunca me deixaria sair assim._ Colocou o vestido, e lembrou-se que não conseguiria fechá-lo sozinha. Então foi até a porta do dormitório e viu uma quartanista passando e chamou-a.

"Sadini, pode me ajudar aqui?" Lily pediu depois de procurar em sua memória o nome da menina.

"Nossa Potter, você esta lindíssima. Ajudo sim." A menina fechou o vestido para ela.

"Obrigada Sadini, você também está ótima."

A menina agradeceu, Lily entrou no dormitório de novo, olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. _Nada de menininha, já tenho quase dezesseis anos!_

Lily iria se encontrar com Henry no Hall de entrada, então seguiu sozinha. Não viu muitas pessoas no caminho, já que estava atrasada. Quando chegou na escada que dava para o Hall, agradeceu por ele não estar cheio. Porém as pessoas que estavam lá olhavam para ela, o que já foi demais de constrangedor. Seu irmão estava com Charlotte e Scorpius, e os dois olhavam-na com a boca aberta.

"Você não é minha irmã!" disse Albus, quando Lily foi cumprimentá-los.

"Ah, bobinho! Estou bonita?" perguntou Lily sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Bonita? Ruivinha, você está maravilhosa." atravessou Scorpius, fazendo Lily corar ainda mais. "Simplesmente maravilhosa."

"Pode parar de babar Malfoy que a dama é minha." disse Henry, que havia chegado, deu o braço a Lily e começou a andar com ela.

Lily olhou para trás e viu a cara de bravo de Scorpius, então piscou para ele, fazendo-o sorrir. Lily continuava sendo o centro dos olhares, fazendo Henry inflar cada vez mais o peito. Ele a apresentava aos amigos como se fosse um troféu, e isso começou a irritar a moça. O salão estava decorado com abóboras e caveiras, o céu estava enfeitiçado para ser uma noite de lua cheia repleto de estrelas. As mesas das casas haviam sumido, no lugar haviam mesas redondas nos quatro cantos no Salão, e ao meio uma grande pista de dança e um palco.

Lily sentou-se em uma mesa da qual não conhecia ninguém. Eram todos lufista do sexto ano, e Lily percebeu que estava incomodando as meninas que ali sentavam com sua presença. Antes do jantar, Lily agradeceu quando Rose veio até ela. A prima estava com um vestido verde, com um decote que realçava seus seios fartos.

"Você está linda Rose." comentou Lily, fazendo a prima sorrir sem graça.

"Você também Lily, ainda bem que Hugo ainda não nos viu." ela disse soltando risos abafados. "Ele vai querer que a gente suba na mesma hora!" Lily riu. "Olá pessoal!" cumprimentou Rose, ela conhecia a maioria da mesa. Na verdade ela conhecia bastante gente da escola inteira, devido ao número de grupo de estudos e projetos que ela havia feito. Logo ela já tinha se retirado e ido sentar-se com o primo e o irmão.

Lily olhou para a mesa e viu que eles estavam se divertindo bastante. Desejou arduamente estar lá. Até que chegaram duas meninas, que Lily reconheceu serem as lufistas do seu ano que perguntavam se o professor Crivel iria à festa.

"Ah, ele veio!" disse uma delas para uma menina sentada à mesa.

"Será que eu consigo dançar com ele?" disse a outra.

Lily novamente riu por dentro. _Capaz de o professor chamar qualquer aluna pra dançar_. Ela ficou rezando para acabar logo o jantar e depois os discursos, ela já não agüentava mais o papo fútil da mesa em que estava. E depois de uma hora sem fim a banda começou a tocar. Era os Atravessados do Tranco, uma banda bem famosa no mundo bruxo, e uma das preferidas de Lily.

"Vamos dançar?" perguntou ela, já que o menino não tomava atitude.

"Vamos!"

Ficaram os dois dançando sozinhos, até que a sua turma apareceu por lá. Estavam todos muito animados. O Hugo tinha contrabandeado Firewiskey de Hogsmeade, pois sabia que na festa só teria cerveja amanteigada.

"Cadê a Rose?" perguntou Lily à Florence.

"Ela ficou na mesa, não quis vir dançar."

Lily olhou que Rose estava na mesa, mas não estava sozinha. O professor Crivel estava com ela, e eles pareciam estar discutindo alguma coisa muito importante. _Ela deve estar falado da FPV_ - pensou Lily.

"Lily eu vou me sentar um pouco, fique aqui com seus amigos, eu já volto." disse Henry apressadamente.

"Ta bom!" Lily agradeceu que ele não tinha pedido para ela ir junto.

"E ai como foi o jantar?" perguntou Scorpius ironicamente.

"Um tédio, diferente do de vocês, que pelo jeito estava divertido." respondeu Lily sem entender a ironia do rapaz.

"Se você tivesse vindo comigo, não precisaria sentar-se à mesa com os lufos." Scorpius soltou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

"Se você tivesse me chamado para vir com você." disse ela começando a ficar irritada.

"Se você não tivesse ido com aquele idiota pra Hogsmeade." ele disse num tom mais grave.

"E o que isso tem a ver?" perguntou Lily, e agora seu rosto estava corado de raiva.

"Eu ia chamá-la, mas ele veio atrapalhar nossa conversa." Scorpius falava com as mãos.

"Você poderia ter me chamado de qualquer forma, mas não, é orgulhoso!" disse ela saindo da pista.

Mas no momento que ela começou a sair, a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta e Scorpius puxou seu braço.

"Dança comigo então?" pediu ele, e sua feição tinha mudado completamente.

Lily olhou pra ele, sem saber o que fazer, então ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e a puxou para perto. Ele deixou uma das suas mãos na cintura dela, e a outra ele trançou com a dela e as aproximou de seu peito. Ela colocou a outra mão no pescoço dele, e encaixou o rosto no peito do loiro.

"Se eu te chamasse você viria?" perguntou ele em seu ouvido.

"Se você tivesse me chamado antes dele, sim." confessou.

"Desculpa por ser tão orgulhoso, ruivinha."

Ela suspirou ao ouvir o apelido dela na voz dele.

"Achei que você não tivesse me chamado, para poder sair por aí fazendo a rapa." disse ela num tom divertido.

"Bom, isso vai depender só de você." disse ele maliciosamente.

"Pare com isso, Scorpius, eu tenho estou em um encontro." Lily ainda tinha o mesmo tom divertido.

"E cadê ele agora?" Scorpius perguntou, fazendo Lily perceber que ele não desistiria do assunto.

"Não sei, só sei que estou com sede, vamos pegar alguma coisa pra beber?" mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"Vamos." respondeu ele, parando de dançar e a conduzindo para fora da pista.

Chegaram ao balcão das bebidas e viram que Henry estava lá numa rodinha de meninos. Lily ouviu o nome dela e foi mais perto para ouvir, puxando Scorpius junto, sem fazer muito barulho para eles não perceberem.

"O idiota do Malfoy está atrás dela há quase um ano e quem veio com ela ao baile? Depois de só dois meses investindo?" os amigos riam alto. "Quero beijá-la na frente dele, só pra ele ter o desprazer de ver."

Lily olhou Scorpius e ele estava começando a ir pra cima do menino, mas ela o puxou, e então ela foi até Henry e cutucou seu ombro. O menino virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

"Só queria que você visse uma coisa, Galand!" disse ela, e então puxou Scorpius e beijou-o com vontade.

Lily ouviu os amigos de Henry rirem mais alto ainda, então deu-se por satisfeita. Parou o beijo, e virou-se para o menino novamente.

"Quem eu estou beijando na frente de quem?" disse ela, e o menino substituiu a cara de surpresa pela cara de irritado e saiu batendo os pés.

Lily virou-se e puxou Scorpius para longe dali. Até que ele a parou.

"O que foi isso?" ele estava tão surpreso quanto Henry havia ficado.

"Um beijo, Scorpius." disse irritada, mas triunfante.

"Ótima resposta para aquele idiota. Melhor que os socos que eu ia dar nele." comentou meio bobamente.

"É por isso que as mulheres são mais perigosas nas vinganças." disse ela, agora já estava rindo.

"Vamos voltar pra lá!" disse ele.

Quando estavam voltando ao lugar onde a turma estava, Lily viu que Rose estava dançando com o rapaz alto e loiro. Quando os dois viraram, ela pode ver que a prima dançava com o professor Crivel. Lily cutucou Scorpius e mostrou.

"Xi, amanhã metade da escola vai querer matá-la." brincou ele.

"Amanhã?" disse Lily apontando para as meninas que olhavam, com cara fechada, os dois dançarem.

Eles foram até o grupo rindo. Chegando lá Florence apontou Rose, e Lily fez que já tinha visto. Albus estava dançando com Charlotte, mas ela não tirava os olhos do casal do momento: Rose e Crivel. Lily e Scorpius voltaram a dançar. Quando a música acabou estes se separaram e foram sentar. Todos acabaram indo junto.

"Cadê seu par Lily?" perguntou Albus.

"Está aqui!" apontando para Scorpius. Ela explicou o que tinha acontecido.

"Você o beijou?" perguntou Hugo com cara de nojo.

"É ué!" brincou ela.

"Melhor resposta!" disse Florence e Charlotte concordou.

"É por isso que ela é minha irmã!" disse Albus orgulhoso.

"Eu vou buscar bebida, alguém quer?" Scorpius disse rápido, queria parar com aquela conversa.

"Eu!" disseram todos juntos.

"Então eu vou precisar de ajuda."

Os outros meninos levantaram-se e logo eles saíram. Lily viu que Rose estava sentada novamente com Crivel conversando.

"E ai como foi o beijo?" perguntou Florence.

"Ah foi bom, muito bom, mas melhor ainda foi ver a cara de idiota do Henry."

"E agora, vocês vão ficar juntos?" perguntou Charlotte.

"Não! Aquele foi só um beijo. Não tenho nada com Scorpius."

"Ele pode pensar que vocês têm. É melhor depois você explicar tudo a ele." comentou Florence, mas Lily preferia que ela não tivesse falado isso, agora ela entendia o que tinha feito.

"É, é melhor sim." comentou, tentando não transparecer a nova preocupação.

Os meninos voltaram com as bebidas, e logo todos puseram-se a dançar novamente. Já era umas quatro e meia, quando Lily decidiu ir embora. Ela não conseguiu tirar o peso de sua consciência por ter beijado Scorpius, sabendo que ele poderia interpretá-la de outra maneira.

"Mas já Lil?" reclamou Florence.

"Eu vou, mas fiquem vocês!" incentivou ela.

"Eu te acompanho." disse Scorpius, fazendo Lily sentir um frio estranho na barriga, como se borboletas voassem dentro de seu estômago.

"Ta bom. Boa noite para vocês!" cumprimentou Lily escondendo o nervosismo.

Lily deu o braço para Scorpius, e ele a conduziu para fora do Salão. No Hall tinham vários casais, eles passaram rindo. Nas escadas tinham outros. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar Scorpius puxou Lily para uma sala. Lily apavorou-se, mas sabia que eles tinham que conversar.

"Lily, obrigado por me defender de maneira tão espetacular!" começou o rapaz fechando a porta com um dos pés.

"De nada." Lily respondeu corando e sorrindo.

"Foi só aquele beijo, não é?" perguntou Scorpius com um olhar de certeza, mas esperança.

"Desculpe-me se com ele eu te dei esperanças, mas foi só aquele." disse Lily da maneira mais doce que pode para não machucar ainda mais o amigo.

"Você é maravilhosa pimentinha, e linda, muito linda." disse Scorpius. " Obrigado por ser sempre tão atenciosa quando está me dando um fora." brincou para descontrair a tensão que fazia o ar ficar mais pesado.

"Obrigada, Scorpius." agradeceu Lily corando furiosamente.

"Um dia eu vou ter você pra mim. E nesse dia eu vou ser o cara mais feliz do mundo." brincou Scorpius fazendo Lily sorrir.

"Quem sabe Scorpius?" disse ela rindo.

"Você ainda não sabe que me ama, mas um dia vai descobrir."

"Ah, Scorpius! Convencido como sempre."

"Só para não perder o costume." disse ele conduzindo-a para fora da sala.

Ele a acompanhou até o quadro da mulher gorda. No caminho eles ficaram em silêncio, mas aquele não era constrangedor como quando Lily e Henry ficavam sem assunto. Era um silêncio cúmplice e acolhedor para os dois.

"Boa noite, Scow!" disse ela rindo.

"Boa noite, durma com as fadas, ruiva mais linda do mundo." disse ele, e saiu.

"Ah, que coisa mais linda!" disse a Mulher Gorda com olhos piscando e segurando o rosto com as mãos.

"É, não é? Mandragula." Lily falou a senha e entrou.

Lily entrou, se apoiou numa poltrona e tirou as sandálias. Subiu as escadas, assim que entrou no quarto vazio, tirou seu vestido o mais rápido que pode e tomou um banho bem quente. Colocou seu pijama e deitou-se. Ficou pensando na noite que havia tido, estava feliz pelo que havia acontecido. Sorriu para si mesma, e adormeceu.


	13. Quem é Cho?

_Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora para postar, mas aqui vai um novo capítulo! Agora sim começa a busca da verdade sobre a Lei dos Comensais, espero que gostem. Até mais. _

**Capítulo XII – Quem é Cho?**

Lily acordou tarde no outro dia, mas antes das outras meninas. Ela se trocou, pegou seu bottom do FPV, colocou no casaco, e desceu para os jardins. Já era hora do almoço, mas Lily não estava com fome. _Depois eu passo na cozinha e como alguma coisa - _pensou ela. Ficou zanzando em volta do castelo, então viu a cabana do Hagrid e decidiu fazer uma visita. Hagrid sempre foi muito gentil com ela, mesmo achando ele meio desajeitado, Lily gostava muito de conversar com ele, e ouvir as estórias do seu pai. Harry e Ginny não falavam muito das aventuras que tiveram na época de escola, mas Hagrid sempre deixava escapar alguma coisa que não devia.

Lily chegou à porta da cabana, e bateu duas vezes.

"Quem está ai?" Lily ouviu uma voz perguntar atrás da porta.

"É a Lily!"

"Ah! Pode entrar." disse Hagrid abrindo a porta. "A senhorita demorou muito para vir me visitar!"

"Desculpe Hagrid, a FVP tem me tomado muito tempo." comentou Lily. Ela sentia o cheiro de madeira velha e úmida, e lembrou-se de que sentia falta daquele cheiro, assim como da época que James ainda estava em Hogwarts, de seu tempo de moleca. Lembrou-se do irmão e riu baixo, imaginando a expressão no rosto dele se ficasse sabendo do que havia acontecido na noite passada.

"Ah! Fiquei sabendo que vocês montaram um grupo aqui." Hagrid comentou e Lily demorou algum tempo para receber a informação. Seu rosto se iluminou ao ver Hagrid interessado pelo assunto, mas algo estava errado, como Hagrid sabia? Mesmo sendo professor de Hogwarts, Hagrid nunca ficava sabendo do que acontecia no Castelo, há muito tempo ele passava a maior parte do dia enterrado na Floresta Proibida. Lily sempre quis saber por que.

"O professor Longbottom te contou?" finalmente ela perguntou.

"Não!" soltou Hagrid enquanto colocava a chaleira para esquentar nas chamas quentes que acabavam de ser acesas por um guarda-chuva rosa.

"A diretora?" perguntou Lily perdendo o interesse no assunto.

"Não, não..." Hagrid não prestava muita atenção em Lily, havia se voltado para uma de suas poltronas onde havia um de seus estranhos animais, esparramados preguiçosamente.

"Ué, então quem foi?" Lily não perguntava por curiosidade, mas sim por não ter outro assunto para falar.

"Na verdade, eu ouvi o menino Corner comentar alguma coisa." soltou Hagrid enquanto jogava estranhos insetos na boca do tal animal. Lily não queria nem saber o nome daquele bicho asqueroso, e sabia que se perguntasse Hagrid iria ficar animado, e a conversa se estenderia por mais tempo que ela gostaria.

"Mas ele não faz parte da FPV, na verdade é contra." Lily começou a ficar curiosa. "O que você ouviu?" Ela sabia que agora Hagrid iria travar então fingiu que não estava tão curiosa assim.

"Não muita coisa, eu ouvi o nome da Rose, e alguma coisa sobre Hermione, que elas estavam procurando sarna pra se coçar." Hagrid tinha caído direitinho, então Lily continuou.

"Como assim Hagrid? Conta-me isso direito." Ela ainda usava o tom casual do inicio da conversa.

"Não é nada demais, Lily, o menino só estava bravo porque vocês tinham conseguido muitos participantes." Hagrid havia se sentado no sofá em frente de Lily, e usava as mãos ao falar.

"Eu sabia que tinha sido ele!" Lily não conseguiu se conter, uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo fazendo-a sentar-se ereta.

"Ele o que?" perguntou Hagrid genuinamente curioso.

"Alguém pegou os panfletos da Corvinal e escreveu coisas idiotas, contra a FPV. Só pode ter sido ele!" Lily falou rápido sentindo o sangue chegar em suas bochechas com força. Depois sentiu-se constrangida por ter mudado seu tom de voz, e se acalmou.

"Tome cuidado com esse menino Lily, ele é o filho do Ministro Corner, e ele já não gosta do seu pai..."

"Porque a mamãe o namorou, eu sei." Lily comentou sem muito interesse, e com um pouco de nojo ao pensar em sua mãe com o Ministro.

"Sua mãe o namorou?" perguntou Hagrid confuso.

"É, por isso que o Ministro não gosta dele." Lily disse, mas viu Hagrid ainda com cara de surpresa. "Você não sabia que a mamãe tinha namorado o Ministro?" ela perguntou inconformada.

"Eu não me lembro disso. Achava que o Ministro não gostava de seu pai por causa da Cho." Assim que falou, colocou a mão na cabeça. "Eu não deveria ter te contado isso."

"Quem é Cho?" perguntou Lily saltando da poltrona de uma vez, e tentando com os olhos intimidar Hagrid a lhe contar.

"Não posso falar." disse Hagrid balançando a cabeça, com as bochechas coradas por ter falado o que não devia.

"Conta Hagrid, conta!" pediu Lily como uma criança que pede para a mãe o brinquedo do momento.

"Não!" disse Hagrid que havia se levantado e dirigia-se a chaleira que estava no fogo. "Já almoçou? Vou fazer uma sopa de Murtisco."

"Não, obrigada Hagrid, eu já almocei." mentiu. "Tenho que ir agora! Prometo que eu não demoro tanto a voltar."

"Até, Lily." disse Hagrid abanando o braço mais não prestando atenção na garota.

Lily saiu da cabana e voltou correndo para o castelo, queria saber quem era essa tal de Cho, o mais rápido possível. Talvez seu irmão, ou algum primo tivesse ouvido esse nome antes. Eram três horas, ela passou no Salão Principal, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. _'Putz' pra encontrar alguém nesse castelo vai demorar_. Lily foi até o salão comunal, mas Flor e Hugo não estavam lá. Lily olhou pela janela, para ver se tinha alguém no jardim. Não encontrou ninguém. _Aonde eu vou encontrar o pessoal?_ Então Lily lembrou-se do velho Mapa dos Marotos que estava com Hugo. Ela subiu até o dormitório do quinto ano, lá ela procurou o tal mapa no baú do primo. O mapa estava embaixo de tudo. Abriu o pergaminho e apontou sua varinha.

"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom." disse claramente, então o mapa de Hogwarts começou a aparecer.

Lily procurou pelos nomes, na torre da Corvinal, nas masmorras da Sonserina, mas não encontrou ninguém. Procurou nos corredores e também não os achou. Até que ela vários nomes juntos na torre de astronomia. Lá estavam eles. Lily bateu com a varinha no pergaminho. "Malfeito feito." Devolveu o mapa onde tinha achado e rumou em direção a torre de astronomia.

Quando Lily chegou viu todos sentados no chão, faziam um piquenique e ela ouviu sua barriga roncar. "Nem para me chamar." brincou ela, correndo para se sentar e começar a comer.

"Eu coloquei um recado no seu criado-mudo." disse Florence, com cara de surpresa.

"Ah! Eu não vi!" disse Lily com a boca ainda cheia de bolinho de abóbora.

"Como você achou a gente?" perguntou a amiga.

"Com o mapa." disse Lily sem se importar muito com a pergunta.

"Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?" perguntou Hugo, fingindo-se de bravo.

"Mexi!" Lily disse e começou a rir. "Já está na hora de você me passar o mapa." lembrou ela ao primo.

"Onde você estava?" perguntou Scorpius.

Lily ainda não tinha o visto, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, agora estava com vergonha de sua atitude. "Eu fui visitar o Hagrid." disse ela corada. Os outros sentiram um clima mais pesado no ar.

"Hagrid? Mas você não tem aula com ele?" continuou o loiro, ignorando os olhares cruzados cheios de significados dos outros presentes ali.

"Tenho, mas ele é amigo de nossa família." comentou Lily tentando ao máximo sair daquela situação sem ficar ainda mais vermelha. "Cadê a Rose?" perguntou ela, mudando descaradamente de assunto.

"Ela desceu para pegar alguma coisa." disse Hugo distraído, entre uma salsicha e outra.

"Hagrid me deixou escapar uma coisa, mas vou esperar Rose chegar, aí eu conto." lembrou Lily animada, deixando os outros curiosos.

Estavam conversando dos acontecimentos da noite passada. As risadas eram altas. Albus tinha beijado Charlotte. Ele não sentiu-se nem um pouco constrangido por isso. Inflava cada vez mais o peito por brincadeira.

"Ele está já insuportável, parem de falar dessa menina!" brincou Scorpius, fazendo Lily rir baixinho. O loiro percebeu e piscou para ela, fazendo-a corar novamente.

"Ah! Só porque eu beijei uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola? Eu já estou acostumado com isso!" respondeu o moreno, com ar de galã de cinema americano.

"Mas o melhor da noite ninguém viu!" disse Florence, olhando maliciosamente para a amiga. "A resposta que Lily deu ao Henry."

"Olha, nem eu vi, já que estava de olhos fechados!" brincou Scorpius marotamente.

"Olha lá como fala da minha prima." Hugo estava com a cara fechada, Lily sentiu-se melhor por poder dar risada da reação do primo, mas desejava que o assunto terminasse por ali.

"Nem eu ficou enchendo o saco dos dois, Hugo, dá um tempo!" disse Albus dando de ombros.

"Com certeza foi o melhor da noite." repetiu Florence, Lily se perguntava porque a amiga estava fazendo isso com ela, e ficou irritada.

"Acho que na verdade foi Rose ter dançado com o professor Crivel." disse Lily para mudar de assunto, fuzilando Florence com os olhos.

"Ah! É verdade! As meninas do quarto não falavam em outra coisa hoje." Florence comentou, pedindo desculpas com os olhos.

"Ah, mas se aquele professorzinho estiver dando em cima da minha irmã..." começou Hugo.

"Você vai fazer o quê?" perguntou Rose, que tinha acabado de chegar.

"Eu conto pro papai." respondeu o ruivo, fazendo pirraça.

"Ah! Mas como você é criança!" Rose respondeu, mas estava se divertindo.

"Lily estava esperando você chegar para nos contar alguma coisa." comentou Albus, obviamente curioso.

"Ah, é verdade." disse Lily, que por um momento havia se esquecido daquilo. Começou a contar o que tinha ouvido de Hagrid, todos faziam silêncio ainda sem entender qual seria a importância daquilo, todos menos Rose.

"Eu sabia que tinha sido o Corner que tinha feito aquilo com os panfletos!" disse Rose com o tom de voz alterado.

"Mas quem é esse tal de Cho?" perguntou Hugo, passando por cima da voz de Rose.

"Acho que é _essa_ tal de Cho." comentou Lily. "Algum de vocês já ouviu alguma coisa sobre essa pessoa?"

"Não." responderam todos juntos, menos Scorpius, então todos olharam para ele.

"Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. Mas eu não me lembro onde." disse o loiro, com os olhos anuviados.

"Vamos, lembre!" disse Lily apressada.

"Não me lembro." disse Scorpius, após alguns instantes, balançando a cabeça frustrado.

"Tente se lembrar." disse Rose. "Se o tio Harry nunca falou nada disso com vocês, duvido que ele fale agora. Nem adianta mandar uma carta perguntando."

A semana se passou e eles não conseguiam descobrir quem era Cho. Não sabiam nem o sobrenome dela, o que tornava a busca mais difícil. Já era a segunda quarta-feira de novembro, quando Rose teve que ir tirar foto para o caderno de formandos. E foi quando o flash bateu em seus olhos, ela lembrou.

"Já terminamos, pode ir." disse o fotógrafo.

"Obrigada." disse Rose e saiu correndo para o jantar. Chegou ao Salão Principal e foi ao encontro de Lily. "Lil, acho que já sei como descobrir quem é a tal Cho! Eu nem acredito que não pensei nisso antes!"

"Como, Rose?" perguntou Lily curiosa.

"Pelo que você me disse Cho era uma pessoa, certo? E ela está ligada ao seu pai, e ao Ministro. Então provavelmente eles estudaram na mesma época!"

"Isso nós já tínhamos presumido..." disse Lily desapontada.

"É só olhar o livro de formandos do ano, com certeza só terá uma Cho. Aí a gente fica sabendo o sobrenome dela."

"Claro! O livro dos formandos... Como não pensei nisso antes?"

"Vem, vamos chamar o Scorpius, talvez ele vendo a foto de Cho e o nome dela completo, ele se lembre." Rose tinha os olhos brilhantes como sempre eles apareciam quando ela tinha uma epifania.

Correram até a mesa da Sonserina para chamar o menino. Scorpius já estava se levantando e sorria para as duas. "Ah, que bom que vocês vieram, precisava conversar com vocês." disse o loiro.

"Não temos tempo agora, vem conosco." disse Lily apressada, puxando o menino pelo braço. O menino ficou surpreso e as seguiu até a biblioteca, lá Rose perguntou dos livros que queriam para Madame Pince, e ela mostrou onde eles estavam.

"Que ano seu pai se formou?" perguntou Rose.

"Ele não se formou, esqueceu?" respondeu Lily, sem paciência.

"É esse aqui." disse Scorpius, puxando o livro.

Eles foram até uma mesa e começaram a folhear as páginas, mas não tiveram sucesso.

"Vocês podem me dizer o que é que está acontecendo?" perguntou Scorpius, já que as meninas ainda não tinham explicado.

"Eu quero que você veja uma coisa." disse Rose. "Se não está aqui, deve ser um ano mais novo ou um ano mais velho."

Lily correu até a estante e buscou os outros dois livros. Instintivamente eles começaram folheando o livro mais novo. "Olha a mamãe aqui!" disse Lily ao ver a foto de Ginny.

"Não tem nada aqui, vamos ver no outro." disse Rose apressadamente.

"O que é que vocês estão procurando?" perguntou Scorpius irritado.

"Aqui, achei." disse Rose apontando para a foto de uma menina bonita, com traços orientais.

"Ah! Sim, é esse mesmo o nome que eu ouvi meu pai dizer." comentou Scorpius.

"Aqui diz que ela se formou com ótimas notas, era da Corvinal, e era apanhadora." Rose começou a ler.

"Meninas, eu já tinha me lembrado onde eu tinha ouvido o nome dessa moça." começou Scorpius.

"Porque você não disse nada antes?" perguntou Lily irritada.

"Por causa disso." disse Scorpius tirando uma carta do bolso. "Eu me lembrei de ouvir meu pai falar o nome dela, então o mandei uma carta perguntando quem era."

"E o que diz aí?" perguntou Lily pegando a carta da mão de Scorpius e começou a ler.

_**Querido filho,**_

_**Que interesse repentino é esse por ex-alunos de Hogwarts? Espero que você esteja aprontando alguma!**_

_**Por onde eu começo? Bom, Cho Chang era uma aluna de Hogwarts na minha época, mas ela era um ano mais velha. Ela era bem conhecida na escola, por causa de algumas façanhas que ela havia conquistado. Digamos que ela gostava da companhia de garotos importantes. Ela estudava na Corvinal, então você já sabe que era uma insuportável sabe-tudo. Jogava quadribol, era apanhadora também.**_

_**O que deixou ela conhecida por todo colégio foi que ela foi o par de Cedrico Diggory, no baile de Inverno do Torneio Tri-bruxo. Eles namoraram aquele ano, mas o menino foi assassinado por Você-sabe-quem, na frente do salvador do mundo Potter.**_

_**Aí, como se não houvesse pessoa mais inacreditável na escola, no outro ano ela começou a sair com o queridinho Potter. Eles saíram algum tempo, mas antes de acabar o ano, eles terminaram. Bom, eu sem querer acabei contribuindo para isso, mas não vem ao caso.**_

_**Depois que ela terminou com o Potter, logo começou a namorar o nosso "querido" e "idolatrado" Ministro. Eles se casaram, e tiveram um filho, que provavelmente tem a sua idade. Mas há 8 anos, Cho morreu. Até hoje ninguém sabe qual foi o motivo da morte dela. O Ministro na época ainda era o Chefe da Aplicação das Leis Bruxas.**_

_**Bom, não faço idéia porque você me perguntou isso, mas isso é tudo que sei da falecida quase primeira-dama.**_

_**Saudades tuas,**_

_**Seu pai**_.

"E então, o que acham?" perguntou Scorpius ansioso.

"Eu não sei não. Quando Hagrid disse que o Ministro não gostava do papai, por causa da Cho, parecia que era por um motivo mais importante, não só porque os dois foram namorados." comentou Lily um pouco desapontada.

"Você tem razão." disse Rose. "Mas pelo menos já sabemos disso, graças ao Scorpius. Seu pai é bem irônico, não é?" continuou Rose, fazendo cara de sabe-tudo.

"É, ele é um sonserino!" respondeu o menino sorrindo.

"Essa morte dela é muito estranha... Eu sabia que a mãe de Corner tinha morrido, mas nunca ninguém falou muito sobre o assunto." continuou Rose. "Eu vou ver se consigo descobrir alguma coisa lá na Corvinal."


	14. Investigações no Ministério

_Ae, dois capítulos em um dia! Presentinho para o fim de semana de vocês galera! Espero que gostem, até mais. _

**Capítulo XIII – Investigações no Ministério**

O inverno vinha forte aquele ano, era começo de dezembro e a neve estava alta fora do castelo. Toda tarde o vento soprava gélido nas janelas do castelo. Os alunos não se aventuravam a sair do castelo depois das aulas, azar daqueles que tinham Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia no último período. Lily gostava do frio, mas aquele ano estava passando da conta.

Não conseguiram mais nenhuma informação de Cho Chang. Rose havia conversado com algumas pessoas da Corvinal, mas o máximo que descobriu foi que Cho estava com depressão antes de morrer. Era uma sexta-feira, e eles no outro dia teriam reunião do FVP. Tinham passado a semana inteira produzindo panfletos e bottons, para que os participantes levassem para casa.

Lily foi dormir cedo naquela noite, estava cansada. Cada vez tinham mais coisas para estudar, redações a fazer, e tinham ainda o FPV para organizar. Lily tomou um banho bem quente, e depois deitou-se, adormeceu rapidamente. Ela sonhou novamente com Scorpius, porém ela não sabia disso, Lily nunca lembrava de seus sonhos, mas presumia que eles eram bons porque acordava com um sorriso todos os dias.

Acordou no outro dia cedo. Aproveitou para terminar a redação de Poções que estava quase pronta. Depois se juntou com Florence e Hugo para o café da manhã. De um tempo pra cá, Florence e Hugo estavam sempre brigando, Lily não entendia por que, mas imaginava que os dois estavam dispostos a provar que não gostavam um do outro.

Isso começou depois que Hugo viu Florence aos beijos com Fabrizio di Pietro, quartanista da Sonserina, depois de uma reunião da FPV. Ela tinha encontrado algumas vezes com o menino, mas Hugo nunca soube de nada até ver os dois juntos. Depois do escândalo que Hugo deu, o verdinho não quis mais sair com Florence.

"Você vai ver seu namoradinho hoje." Hugo começou a atiçar Florence, assim que sentaram-se à mesa.

"Ele não é meu namoradinho, graças a você." respondeu a morena irritada.

"Vocês não vão começar a brigar, não é?" Lily disse.

"Esse seu primo é simplesmente um idiota." cortou Florence que já ficava vermelha de raiva.

"Eu sou um idiota, e você é uma galinha, que sai beijando qualquer um." gritou Hugo.

"HUGO. Você não pode falar assim com ela, ela beija quem ela quiser, e você não tem nada com isso." Lily usou sua voz mais autoritária para ver se conseguia o conter.

"Mas..." começou o menino, mas Lily o interrompeu.

"Eu já cansei dessa briga de vocês." ela disse se levantando. "Vou comer com meu irmão, lá pelo menos eu dou risada."

"Não me deixe sozinha aqui com _ele_." pediu Florence.

"Já está mais do que na hora de vocês se resolverem." disse e partiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

"Olá maninha!"

"Bom dia Al." disse a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. "Cadê o Scorpius?"

"Interessada?" respondeu o moreno maliciosamente.

"Ai, Al, sempre as mesmas piadinhas, já estou ficando cansada delas!" Lily foi mais rude do que queria, tinha se irritado com os outros dois grifinórios.

"Ele deve estar chegando, estava terminando de escrever alguma coisa pro FPV." disse Albus mais sério, sem querer deixar a irmã mais irritada.

Lily estava comendo na mesa da Sonserina, não se importava com a cara que as verdinhas faziam para ela. Adorava comer naquela mesa e irritar as meninas, era divertido ver a cara que elas faziam. Estava quase satisfeita quando Scorpius chegou, colocando as mãos nos olhos dela, e perguntando: "Adivinha quem é?". Lily sorriu e respondeu seu nome. Ele, ainda com as mãos nos olhos dela, deu um beijo demorado na bochecha da ruiva.

"Bom dia, Scorpius!" O humor de Lily tinha melhorou na hora, mas ela não reparou por que.

"Bom dia, ruivinha. Desde cedo atrás de mim, se eu não te conhecesse, iria achar que você está apaixonada por mim!"

"Bobinho, eu não vim atrás de você. Só não queria ficar perto de Hugo e Florence."

"O Hugo ainda não a beijou?" perguntou Albus incrédulo.

"Eles continuam brigando." explicou Lily. "Eu não agüento mais."

"Uma hora eles vão ter que parar. Mas para te ter tomando café comigo todos os dias, espero que demore bastante." galanteou Scorpius.

"Mas isso já vai acontecer, _querido_, se esqueceu que iremos nos casar?!" brincou Lily.

"Quando você vai parar de brincar e levar Scorpius a sério? Não agüento mais esse menino falando de você pra mim..." comentou Albus, fazendo Lily corar.

Scorpius fitava-a profundamente, mas ela não tinha coragem de olhar para ele.

"Albus Severus, não te dei essa liberdade." disse ela se levantando e saindo o mais depressa de lá.

Há algum tempo que ela entrava nas brincadeiras de Scorpius. No começo ela se divertia e só, mas depois ela começou a 'acreditar' nas brincadeiras que estava fazendo. Ela não queria admitir, mas Scorpius tinha conseguido conquistá-la. Lily, ainda tinha muito medo da reação que o relacionamento com ele iria provocar. Ela não tinha certeza se valia a pena correr o risco.

Lily passou a manhã estudando na biblioteca. Depois do almoço, que por sinal foi bem rápido, porque ela não queria ficar ouvindo a briga de Hugo e Florence, ela passou na Grifinória para pegar os materiais para a reunião, e rumou para a mesma sala no segundo andar, onde faziam as reuniões. Chegando lá a sala estava vazia, faltavam quarenta minutos para a reunião começar. Ela imaginava que ninguém fosse aparecer naquela hora, mas depois de cinco minutos Scorpius chegou.

"Já aqui, ruivinha?"

"Sim."

"Não fique brava com seu irmão, pelo que ele disse hoje." falou o rapaz, indo em direção a ela.

"Não fiquei."

"Então porque saiu daquele jeito?" perguntou o menino arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu fiquei constrangida." Lily corou de novo.

"Ah, sim. Pois não fique." o loiro disse e começou a andar pela sala, não estava com a cara muito boa. "Eu estou preocupado."

"Com o quê?"

"Meu pai."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ele foi chamado ontem a comparecer no Ministério. Para responder algumas perguntas."

"Sobre o quê? A guerra, ainda?"

"Acho que sim, mas ele não quis me contar."

"O que você acha?"

"Eu estou com medo, por causa da nova Lei. Fazia tanto tempo que não chamavam ele, aí do nada querem que ele vá ao Ministério."

"Você está achando que eles querem fazer alguma coisa contra ele?"

"Não sei. Acho que sim."

"Não se preocupe Scorpius, meu pai ficará ao lado dele, ele já ficou uma vez."

"É." disse o menino, sem muita confiança.

Scorpius sentou-se numa cadeira, os braços prendendo os joelhos na frente do corpo, via-se que estava muito preocupado. Lily viu aquele menino, sempre tão certo de si, com medo e ficou com uma vontade imensa de ir abraçá-lo, de fazê-lo sentir que ela se importava, e que queria confortá-lo. Então quando percebeu, já estava fazendo aquilo que tinha vontade. Ela se aproximou da cadeira e abraçou-o carinhosamente, mas percebeu que ainda não estava passando a ele o que ela queria que ele sentisse. Então ela levantou o rosto do menino, que estava apoiado nos joelhos, e fitou-o profundamente.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, com um pesado. Lily não queria vê-lo com aquele olhar, então fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Estavam muito próximos, suas testas estavam coladas, ela podia sentir a respiração dele. Ainda assim, ela acreditava que ele precisava de mais, então se aproximou mais, até que os lábios deles se encontraram. Lily sentiu um calor forte, que nunca havia sentido antes. O mundo parecia que havia parado naqueles instantes em que os dois tinham os lábios selados. Então a ruiva se afastou, e olhou para o menino, ainda de olhos fechados, ele parecia mais calmo. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o sorriso de Lily.

"Melhorou?"

"Claro, só o abraço já teria me deixado melhor, não que eu esteja reclamando." disse o menino, e Lily riu.

"Eu não gosto de te ver assim." disse ela sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da dele, e ainda olhando nos olhos dele, ela parecia estar enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos.

"Não teria melhor jeito de você me mostrar isso."

"Scorpius, eu..." ela começou, mas ele interrompeu.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada. Eu amo você, eu vou esperar você ter certeza do que sente."

Lily queria dizer o que sentia a ele, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que era. Foi a primeira vez que ele falou que a ama, ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Mas depois disso Rose entrou na sala, junto de Hugo. Os dois pareciam estar preocupados também.

"Vocês viram o Profeta Diário de hoje?" disse Rose, com o jornal na mão.

"Não, o que foi?" perguntou Lily.

"O Ministro está agindo. Leia." respondeu a prima entregando o jornal a Lily e Scorpius.

**Ministro reabre investigações da Guerra. - **_**por Leny Droith**_

**O Ministro Corner disse hoje em uma coletiva, de que há razões para acreditar que pode haver uma ameaça, vinda ainda da época da Grande Guerra. Os arquivos da época serão reabertos e investigados. O próprio Ministério será investigado, a procura de corruptos, que naquela época salvaram amigos da Lei dos Comensais. "Será feita uma grande investigação, e com pente fino, quero todos que foram livres injustamente, paguem por suas dívidas.", disse o Ministro, e ainda disse que esta investigação não será realizada por aurores, "esta investigação será feita por agentes exclusivos, e nomeados pelo conselho de Wizengamot". O Ministro diz ainda que as famílias devem ficar tranqüilas, porque todos os que tiverem de ser presos, serão.**

"Vocês entenderam porque esta nota está em uma das últimas páginas?" perguntou Rose.

"Provavelmente eles não querem que as pessoas dêem muita atenção para ela." disse Scorpius pensativo.

"Agentes nomeados pelo conselho de Wizengamot, quer dizer, nomeados por _ele_." comentou Hugo.

"Será que foi por isso que chamaram seu pai?" perguntou Lily e viu Rose e Hugo se entreolharem.

"Pelo jeito foi." disse o loiro, voltando a ter aqueles olhos pesados, que Lily não gostava.

Lily o abraçou de novo, e dessa vez nem Hugo reclamou. Eles tinham noção do perigo que o Sr. Malfoy estava correndo. Scorpius se soltou dos braços da ruiva com delicadeza e começou a andar pela sala.

"Vamos nos concentrar no que viemos fazer aqui." disse ele, com um tom arrogante, que ele não demonstrava há algum tempo.

A reunião passou rápido. Henry Galand não olhou para Lily, nem Scorpius, e este último já não ligava mais para a presença dele. Muitos alunos ficaram surpresos com a nova reportagem, que Rose fez questão de ler. Muitos deles olharam aos Sonserinos, com olhares de pena, e poucos com olhares de reprovação. A maioria dos Sonserinos tinham parentes que foram de alguma forma ligada com o Lorde Voldemort. Muitos foram salvos por testemunhos de amigos, outros pela influência que tinham no Ministério, e outros por terem mudado de lado no fim. O grupo instruiu os participantes a conversarem com os parentes, e a usarem os bottons todas as vezes que fossem sair de casa. Assim que a reunião acabou, os participantes deram votos de Feliz Natal, e saíram.

Lily queria ficar com Scorpius, mas este sumiu bem quando terminou a reunião, e a ruiva não conseguiu ir atrás.

"Al, tome conta de Scorpius, ele não está bem." ela pediu ao irmão.

"Claro maninha, vou ver se a gente faz alguma coisa essa noite, para animar ele."


	15. O que Lily não havia sentido

_Olá pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews novamente. Aqui vai mais um capítulo, Lily está confusa, mas nesse alguém se dá bem! Espero que gostem, até mais. _

**Capítulo XIV – O que Lily não havia sentido**

Lily saiu da sala e foi direto a torre da Grifinória. Precisava pensar no que tinha acontecido, no que ela estava sentindo por Scorpius. Mas quando chegou ao seu dormitório encontrou com Florence parada ao lado da janela, chorando. A ruiva foi ao encontro da amiga e passou os braços pelos ombros dela.

"O que foi Flor?"

"Nada." disse a menina olhando o horizonte.

"Como nada? Você não é de chorar. É o Hugo, não é?" Lily tentou encorajá-la a contar.

"Seu primo é um idiota, machista." Florence tinha raiva nos olhos, mas mesmo assim seu rosto brilhava ao falar de Hugo.

"Você não vê que ele gosta de você, por isso está agindo assim?" tentou Lily pela enésima vez.

"Se ele gostasse de mim ele falaria comigo, mas não. Sempre que eu achava que ia rolar alguma coisa entre a gente, ele simplesmente cortava e sumia."

"Se você conhecesse meu tio Ron, você entenderia melhor o Hugo. Ele simplesmente não sabe expressar o que sente." Lily disse soltando uma risadinha.

"Isso não é desculpa pelo modo que ele vem me tratando." Florence estava mais calma, mas ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não é, você tem razão." disse Lily agora se voltando para a janela.

"Mas o que _você_ tem? Está tão murchinha." perguntou Florence curiosa e preocupada.

"Ah, Flor. Eu estou tão confusa." Lily colocou as mãos na cabeça e a chacoalhou um pouco.

"Scorpius?"

"É, eu o beijei hoje." Lily soltou, e achou estranho como aquilo soava tão normal.

"Você?"

"É, eu acho que estou gostando dele, mas não tenho certeza." Confessou Lily, que pode ver um sorriso aparecer no rosto da amiga.

"E você precisa mesmo ter certeza para começar a sair com ele?" perguntou Florence marotamente.

"Preciso, Flor. Ele tem certeza de que gosta de mim, seria muita mancada depois eu descobrir que era só uma atração. E além de tudo, será que eu estou disposta a lutar por ele, quando minha família ficar sabendo?"

"É, os pais de vocês se odeiam ainda."

"Eles se odeiam desde a época de escola. Mesmo que agora eles estejam do mesmo lado, continuam não se batendo."

Lily e Florence desceram para o jantar. Não encontraram com Hugo no caminho. Quando estavam entrando no Salão Principal, Albus veio na direção delas, com cara de quem fez arte.

"Jantarzinho lá na Sala Precisa!" disse o menino animado.

As duas se entreolharam e lá foram. Ao chegarem à Sala Precisa, estavam Hugo, Scorpius e Rose, tinha uma mesa grande com comidas de todos os tipos, dois tonéis de cerveja amanteigada. As meninas entraram e sentaram-se a mesa. Comeram bastante e riram muito. Lily estava muito satisfeita com a maneira que seu irmão tinha preparado tudo. Scorpius estava com uma cara muito melhor. Depois do jantar sentaram-se em alguns pufes, perto da lareira.

Lily foi se sentar ao lado do amigo, ele a abraçou de maneira acolhedora, e ela se sentiu protegida e querida. Estavam alegres, devido à quantidade de cerveja amanteigada que já tinham tomado. A ruiva estava corada, e ria a toa.

"Rose, nós precisamos de casos, porque se não ficaremos segurando vela daqui um tempo." disse Albus divertido.

"Claro que não!" disse Florence.

"Claro que sim! Minha irmã não irá resistir muito tempo aos charmes de Scorpius, e Hugo não pode ser tão idiota ao ponto de deixar você escapar." respondeu o menino, com o ar arrogante de sempre, fazendo as duas meninas corarem, mas Hugo ficou da cor dos cabelos.

"Cala a boca Albus." disse Hugo bravo.

"Ué, só você que ainda não percebeu que toda essa cisma com a Flor é ciúmes." disse Rose, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Pessoal, já ficamos aqui muito tempo, vamos deixar esses dois conversarem." disse Scorpius levantando-se e puxando Lily junto.

"De jeito nenhum que eu vou ficar aqui sozinha com ele." disse Florence se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" azarou Lily, e a amiga caiu no chão como uma pedra.

Albus virou para o primo e fez o mesmo. Estavam lá os dois que nem pedra, estatelados no chão. Os outros saíram, deixando os dois para trás.

"Vocês não acham que exageraram um pouco?" perguntou Rose.

"Assim que o efeito passar eles conversam." disse Lily tranquilamente. "Eles vão ficar bem!" e piscou para o irmão.

Cada um foi para sua casa, mas Scorpius foi acompanhar a ruiva até a Grifinória.

"Lil, muito obrigado por tudo hoje." disse o menino.

"Eu já disse que me importo com você." ela disse constrangidamente, sentindo um calor subir por suas bochechas.

"Só não me deixa muito tempo nessa espera. Eu quero tanto ter você." disse Scorpius, e a última parte fez Lily ficar com as pernas dormentes.

"Eu quero muito me decidir, não gosto de te ver mal, não quero fazer parte disso." Lily começou a sentir uma coisa muito estranha no estômago.

"Eu acredito em você! Sabia que você não iria resistir ao meu charme." brincou Scorpius fazendo a ruiva rir.

"Eu ainda resisto!"

"Por pouco tempo!" disse o menino, e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

Lily sentiu um nervosismo estranho, e estremeceu quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu rosto. Então quando o menino se afastou ela fitou a boca dele, estava enfeitiçada por ela. Não queria esse beijo. Queria o beijo que deram mais cedo. O menino a abraçou como num agradecimento, mas ela não quis largá-lo. Ela enfim se soltou dele, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cinza, ela não conseguia deixar de olhar. Então de repente, e sem entender o que estava fazendo, puxou o braço do menino e seguiu para um corredor. Ela parecia estar possuída de desejo pelo loiro. Tinha uma vontade que nunca tivera antes.

Então o empurrou em uma parede e fitou-o com ardor. Em seguida o beijou com força e vontade, como se estivesse colocando toda sua vida naquele beijo. O beijo foi intenso, Lily puxava os cabelos de Scorpius, e este ainda assustado, mas gostando da situação, apertava a cintura da menina contra a sua. As respirações estavam completamente descompassadas. Lily sentia um calor que nunca havia experimentado antes, e não queria parar. Aos poucos os dois diminuíram a intensidade, e se separaram. Scorpius olhava Lily com um olhar surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Lily ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e mordia o lábio inferior, como se estivesse gravando o gosto do loiro em sua memória. No momento que abriu os olhos e viu Scorpius a fitando, corou furiosamente.

"Sabia que você era fogo, mas nem tanto." divertiu-se o menino.

"Ah, que vergonha." disse ela colocando as mãos no rosto.

"Não fique, foguinho." disse o menino e a beijou de novo, gentilmente.

Scorpius a acompanhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, e saiu.

xx

O Natal tinha chego e os alunos arrumavam suas coisas para voltar às suas casas. Florence e Hugo tinham começado a namorar desde o dia na Sala Precisa. Florence a contou que o menino finalmente teve coragem de dizer que gostava dela, e a pediu em namoro. Eles estavam muito felizes juntos, e Florence iria passar dois dias do Natal na casa de Hugo. Lily e Scorpius não tiveram mais nenhum encontro ardente como aquele, Lily tentava evitar ficar a sós com o menino, e agora cada vez que ela o encontrava sentia um nervosismo estranho. Ela não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido com ela aquela noite. Não sabia de onde havia surgido toda coragem e vontade. Não queria que aquilo voltasse a acontecer, sem ter certeza do que sentia.

Lily desceu para o jantar aquela noite. Estava feliz por estar indo para casa, mas sentia um aperto no peito, por saber que ficaria duas semanas sem ver Scorpius. Juntou-se com o novo casal, que sentava no lugar de sempre.

"Finalmente apareceu, quase que você perde o jantar." disse o primo, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

"Terminou de arrumar suas coisas?" perguntou a amiga.

"Terminei." disse a ruiva servindo-se de batatas.

xx

Lily sabia que iria ficar segurando vela na sala comunal, já que o casal queria aproveitar o tempo antes de voltar para casa. Então ela decidiu dar uma volta pelo castelo.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou o primo, ao ver Lily ir em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Vou dar uma voltinha, daqui a pouco eu estou de volta." disse ela.

Lily começou a andar sem rumo pelo castelo. Passou pelo corredor onde tinha agarrado Scorpius. Parou e ficou olhando para o local, relembrando o beijo que tinha saudade. Queria mais, mas tinha medo. Lily não conseguia acreditar que estava apaixonada por aquele garoto, que um dia ela odiou. _Eu não o conhecia, como podia odiá-lo tanto?_ -perguntou-se.

Estava andando pela ala leste do castelo, não tinham muitos alunos, a maioria deveria estar terminando de arrumar suas coisas. Estava distraída, até que ouviu seu nome.

"Potter."

"Oi, erm..." Lily não sabia o nome do menino que falava com ela.

"Meu nome é Martin Corner." disse o menino.

Ele tinha os cabelos lisos e bem escuros, os olhos levemente puxados. Era alto, e bonito. Lily lembrou-se da tia Hermione dizer que o Ministro não era feio na época da escola. Ele tinha ao lado um menino com cabelos castanhos, bem curtos, e com um nariz engraçado, e do outro lado, a menina que Lily tinha começado a odiar, Ellen Priot.

"Estes são Sean Float, e Ellen Priot." continuou o menino.

"E o que vocês querem comigo?" disse a ruiva, sabendo que não era boa coisa.

"Só quero que saiba que meu pai está de olho na sua família." disse o menino com o rei na barriga, o que fez Lily irritar-se.

"Isso não é novidade, ele sempre esteve de olho, sabe como é, uma pontinha de inveja." retrucou Lily.

"Inveja? Não seja ridícula." disse Priot, que tinha uma voz estridente e irritante.

"E avise seu namoradinho, que o pai dele está muito encrencado!" disse o rapaz vitorioso.

"Malfoy não é meu namorado, e porque você não fala isso para ele?"

"Eu ouvi meu nome aqui?" perguntou uma voz mais distante. Era Scorpius. "O que vocês querem com ela?" dirigiu-se ao lado da ruiva.

"Só estava pedindo a sua namoradinha que o avisasse que seu pai está encrencado."

"Finalmente vai pagar pelo que fez." vangloriou-se Float.

"Pagar pelo que fez?" Scorpius firmou sua varinha em sua mão, mas antes que pudesse azarar o menino, Lily puxou seu braço.

"Isso, obedeça a sua namoradinha, ou se não você também estará encrencado." disse Corner e saiu com sua trupe, rindo.

Lily viu que Scorpius tinha de novo aqueles olhos pesados, cheios de preocupação e ressentimentos. Abraçou o amigo de imediato. Fazia algum tempo que os dois não ficavam tão próximos.

"Não deixe que isso atinja você." disse ela baixinho, no ouvido do rapaz.

"Eu estou com tanto medo, Lil." confessou o rapaz.

"Logo você estará com seu pai, não fique assim. Aquele filhote de ministro só queria o deixar irritado." ela disse, soltando-se do abraço.

"Mas e se meu pai estiver mesmo encrencado?" perguntou o menino segurando as mãos da ruiva.

"Então nós lutaremos para ajudá-lo." disse ela confiantemente.

"Queria tanto ter essa coragem grifinória." disse ele com um meio sorriso.

"Você tem, e vai ver na hora certa. Vai passar o feriado todo na sua casa?"

"Acho que sim, Albus me convidou para ir para a casa de vocês, mas quero ficar com meu pai."

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo, mas acho que você deve ficar com o Sr. Malfoy." disse Lily, mas querendo que Scorpius fosse para sua casa.

"Queria muito que ele te conhecesse." comentou Scorpius, fazendo-o ficar um pouco mais alegre.

"Eu não! Ele não vai gostar de mim." Disso Lily teria medo.

"No começo sim, mas ninguém resiste a esse seu jeito." disse Scorpius cutucando o queixo de Lily.

"Que jeito?" perguntou ela como uma criança manhosa.

"Você é forte, e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo tendo essa carinha de santinha, é segura de si, não leva desaforo pra casa. E tudo isso com bom humor."

Lily estava corada, e aquela vontade de beijá-lo apareceu novamente, com a mesma força de antes. Mas Lily se segurou, não queria fazer o mesmo. Não queria dar esperanças para o menino, sem saber se realmente gostava dele.

"Eu vou dormir." disse ela.

"Está certo, amanhã eu vou até sua mesa te dar tchau."

"Tá bom!" disse a menina, dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro e indo na direção das escadas.


	16. Indo para casa

_Olá pessoal, aqui estou novamente para agradecer as reviews, que são sempre estimulantes. Esse capítulo tem algumas livres interpretações de Hogwarts que não vão de acordo com os livros, espero que entendam que estas mudanças pouco mudarão os eventos, porém achei que elas fossem necessárias. Tentarei postar o mais breve possível, já que adoro o próximo capítulo. Até mais, Pagu._

**Capítulo XV – Indo para casa**

No outro dia Lily acordou com um peso no coração. Alguma coisa estava errada. Tomou um banho bem quente para ver se aquela sensação melhorava. Não melhorou. Lily acordou Flor, esperou a amiga se arrumar e saíram para o café da manhã. Encontraram com Hugo no salão comunal. O primo agarrou a namorada, dando um beijo estalado nela. Flor deu risada, mas corou.

No Salão Principal via-se que os alunos estavam animados pelas férias e o volume das conversas estava mais alto que o de costume. O trio sentou-se à mesa, serviram-se de torradas e suco de abóbora.

"Que dia você vai lá pra casa Flor?" perguntou Hugo, alisando os cabelos da namorada.

"Acho que depois do Natal. Tenho que conversar com meu pai antes." comentou Florence com um sorriso sonhador.

"Mas ele já deixou, não é?" Hugo tinha as sobrancelhas apertadas em preocupação.

"Já sim, mas parece que ele quer ir visitar seus pais." disse Florence vendo o namorado relazar e ao fim enervar novamente.

Lily não estava prestando muita atenção à conversa do casal. Estava preocupada, porque Scorpius ainda não tinha aparecido no Salão Principal. _Aonde ele se meteu?_ - pensou ela. Então resolveu ir até a mesa da Sonserina falar com seu irmão.

"Al, cadê o Scorpius?" disse Lily olhando para os lados.

"Bom dia pra você também, maninha." respondeu o moreno ironicamente. "Ele teve que ir mais cedo para casa, deve estar na sala do professor Timothy, para pegar a rede Flú."

Ao ouvir isso, Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele não podia ir embora sem que ela se despedisse dele. Então saiu correndo pelo Salão Principal em direção as masmorras, onde se encontrava a sala do líder da Sonserina. Chegando lá, viu um vulto loiro entrando na sala, correu até a porta, e abriu com força, fazendo muito barulho. Os dois homens que estavam dentro da sala levaram um susto.

"Isso é jeito de entrar na minha sala, Srta. Potter? Cinco pontos a menos da Grifinória." Lily deu de ombros e olhou para Scorpius.

"Pode me dar um minuto, professor?" Scorpius disse ao professor que assistiu com a cabeça.

O loiro levou a menina para fora da sala.

"O que foi Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Scorpius confuso.

"Não." respondeu a ruiva corada.

"Então o que foi aquilo?" perguntou novamente, mas tinha um sorriso de meia boca.

"Tinha que te dizer tchau, você disse que iria me ver de manhã." confessou Lily depois de algum tempo pensando no que falar.

"Me desculpe, ruivinha, mas meu pai mandou que eu fosse para casa bem cedo." Scorpius explicou e Lily via a sombra que se formava em seu rosto.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela corou ainda mais.

"Eu prometo que irei te escrever." respondeu o menino.

Lily tinha a cabeça baixa de vergonha. O menino então se aproximou dela, levantou seu rosto. Lily olhou para ele, e viu que ele sorria francamente. Todos os tons de cinza seus olhos brilhavam, e Lily não pôde resistir ao que viria. Scorpius se aproximou, selando seus lábios, num beijo tenro.

Logo o menino se afastou, ainda sorrindo.

"Tchau, minha ruivinha." O menino brincou mas sem o entusiasmo de sempre.

"Tome cuidado, e mande noticias, verdinho!" Lily soltou enquanto o menino andava de volta para a sala.

Lily saiu mais tranqüila por ter visto Scorpius antes de ir para casa. Então rumou para as escadas. Precisava pegar suas coisas e depois ir para a sala do professor Longbottom, que era o novo líder da Grifinória. Não encontrou ninguém no dormitório, mas viu que os baús de suas colegas continuavam lá. Esperou por Florence lá mesmo.

Depois de meia hora elas estavam descendo com seus baús. Albus estava esperando na porta da sala junto com Hugo e Rose, que sempre iam pela chaminé dos grifinórios.

"Conseguiu falar com o Scow?" disse Albus baixinho.

"Consegui." respondeu Lily, sem graça.

Ficaram um tempo na fila, mas logo Albus e Lily já estavam no Canto dos Marotos. Sua mãe estava parada ao lado de uma poltrona a espera dos dois.

"Olá, ruivinha!" disse Ginny, abraçando a filha. "Oi, Al." disse e abraçou o filho. " Que bom que vocês chegaram bem."

"Por que não haveríamos de chegar?" perguntou Albus.

"Por nada, é modo de dizer, querido!" respondeu Ginny.

Lily não quis almoçar, ficou a tarde em seu quarto, desfez seu baú, e pegou seu livro de DCAT e começou a ler. Ela adorava ler sobre o assunto. Lendo se deu conta de que ainda não tinha noção do que pretendia fazer depois de sair de Hogwarts. Ela estava tão preocupada com a FPV, e as novas investidas do Ministro, que havia esquecido completamente de que precisava tomar essa decisão.

À noite Lily ouviu sua mãe gritar do andar de baixo, chamando-a para o jantar. A ruiva foi até o quarto do irmão chamá-lo, logo os dois estavam descendo , mas pararam nos degraus, ao ouvir sua mãe discutir com alguém.

"Já disse que eles não devem ficar sabendo disso." gritava Ginny.

"Querida, nós, com a idade deles, iríamos querer saber o que está acontecendo." respondeu Harry.

"Hoje eu entendo minha mãe. Não quero que aconteça nada com eles." Ginny tinha a voz chorosa.

"Mas é mais fácil de não acontecer se eles souberem." disse Harry tentando acalmá-la.

"O que é que a gente deve, ou não, saber?" perguntou Albus.

"Nada querido. Vamos sentem, vamos comer." desconversou Ginny.

"Mas mamãe, nós queremos saber. O que é que você quer nos contar, pai?" perguntou Albus.

Todos pararam e olharam a lareira, ela tinha chamas verdes agora. Era James que havia chegado da Gemialidades. Ele bateu em seu casaco para tirar o pó, Ginny correu em sua direção, pegou o casaco do filho e guardou em um armário.

"Que cara é essa maninho?" perguntou James, vendo que Albus estava irritado.

"Papai quer nos contar alguma coisa, mas mamãe não deixa." respondeu.

"Eu acho que eles devem saber, mamãe." disse James.

"Viu, querida. No nosso tempo, você lembra das burradas que eu fiz, porque estava sem saber o que acontecia?" Harry disse tentando convencer a mulher, e conseguiu.

"Tá, nós contamos, mas vocês vão prometer que não vão se meter em nenhuma confusão."

"Não posso prometer, mamãe. Mas tentarei ficar de fora, e protegerei a Lily." respondeu Albus.

"Eu sei muito bem me proteger sozinha." disse Lily irritada.

"Vocês vão começar a discutir? Calem a boca e ouçam o que o papai vai dizer." falou James sem paciência.

"Acho que vocês já ficaram sabendo que o Ministro começou uma investigação lá no Ministério da Magia." os dois concordaram com a cabeça, e Harry continuou. "Pois bem, esta investigação está sendo feita por homens de confiança do Ministro, e ontem eles começaram a investigar o departamento de Aurores. Eu como chefe, serei o primeiro a ser investigado." Harry viu a cara de espanto dos filhos, então tentou acalmá-los. "Mas vocês não precisam ficar com medo, eu não tenho nada a esconder, eles não acharão nada que me comprometa."

"Era só isso?" perguntou Lily.

"É." respondeu a mãe, antes que Harry continuasse a falar.

"Acho que vocês ainda estão nos escondendo alguma coisa. Não teria porque vocês esconderem isso de nós, já que não há problema algum." desafiou Lily olhando de seu pai para a sua mãe.

"Essa menina é muito esperta!" disse Harry orgulhoso. "Querida, isso é o que vocês podem ficar sabendo." completou assim que viu Ginny o fuzilando com os olhos.

Enquanto jantaram James contou a Lily e Albus que os pais não contaram nem para ele, qual era o grande problema dos agentes do Ministro investigarem Harry. James falou sobre o curso de auror, e viu os olhos da irmã brilharem. Albus tinha decidido que iria tentar a carreira de jogador de Quadribol. Ele era tão bom apanhador quanto o pai.

Depois do jantar Lily voltou ao seu quarto, ficou organizando coisas antigas que estavam em sua escrivaninha. Ela estava lendo algumas cartas que Rose a enviava de Hogwarts, quando a ruiva ainda não tinha idade para ir. Lily ficou lembrando de como foram chatos os dois anos que ela ficou sozinha em casa. Lembrou-se que no próximo ano não teria mais a companhia de Rose, Albus e Scorpius. Esse pensamento fez ela ver que se fosse ficar com Scorpius, eles teriam pouco tempo para aproveitar. Lily engoliu a seco.


	17. Pior é a Lily

_Lá vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Até mais!_

**Capítulo XVI – "Pior é a Lily!"**

Os primeiros dias de férias passaram lentamente. Lily não tinha muito o que fazer, ajudava a mãe com tarefas domésticas, e o resto do tempo se dedicou a por em dia seus deveres de casa. Era véspera de Natal, eles iriam jantar na'Toca, Lily estava com saudades daquela bagunça.

"Lily!" ouviu sua mãe chamar.

Lily pegou um gorro, colocou na cabeça e desceu correndo.

"Até que enfim, só faltava você." disse Albus.

Foram para a casa dos avós pela rede Flú. Chegando viu que todos já estavam lá. Ela cumprimentou a parentada toda, o que demorou uns dez minutos. Sua avó, Molly, estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o jantar, então Lily foi ajudá-la.

"Vovó, precisa de ajuda?"

"Ah querida, se você puder ir levando estes pratos pra mim."

"Claro!"

Logo já estavam todos sentados à mesa, Lily sentou entre James e Rose, tinha em sua frente Albus, Hugo e Roxanne. Seu avô Arthur estava em uma das pontas e Charlie na outra. Charlie tinha conseguido escapar do trabalho no Natal. Quando todos haviam terminado de comer, Teddie levantou com sua taça de vinho na mão.

"Eu queria propor um brinde." começou ele, Victorie começou a se abaixar na cadeira tentando se esconder. "Aos noivos!"

"Que noivos?" perguntou Fleur, preocupada.

"Eu pedi a mão de Vicky ontem e ela aceitou!" disse o rapaz orgulhoso.

Todos ficaram surpresos, então Bill se levantou.

"Aos noivos!" repetiu o pai da moça.

Todos brindaram junto. Teddie e Victorie já estavam a um bom tempo juntos, e a família sabia que eles iriam acabar se casando. Mas mesmo assim foi uma surpresa.

"Por Merlin, minha neta vai se casar! Eu realmente estou ficando velho!" disse o Arthur.

"Ficando, querido?" brincou Molly.

Lily ficou feliz pelo casal, mas nunca tinha se dado muito bem com a prima. Sua mãe dizia que ela era muito Fleuma, e não sabia como ela foi se apaixonar por Teddie. Seu tio Bill, era engraçado e divertido, mas sempre foi certinho. Já Teddie era um maroto completo!

"Tadinho do Teddie." disse Rose na orelha de Lily, fazendo a ruiva rir.

Estavam todos ainda na mesa conversando e bebendo. Até que uma pergunta fez Hugo ficar vermelho.

"Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando, Huguinho." zombou George.

"Ela é uma amiga nossa da Grifinória. Florence Thomas." explicou Lily.

"Thomas? Eu conheço um Thomas." disse George pensativo. "Ah, sim um dos ex da Ginny!"

"O que?" perguntou Harry perdido.

"É, a Florence é filha do Dean, Harry." explicou Ginny.

"Ah!"

"Você já namorou com o pai da Flor?" perguntou Albus.

"Já!" respondeu Ginny, dando de ombros.

"E você, filhão, não arrumou nenhuma namoradinha?" Harry perguntou a Albus.

"Ah, uma não, várias!" respondeu o menino.

"Quem diria que um filho seu seria galanteador?" zombou Ginny.

"Ah, não venha querer zombar de mim, você já beijou o Ministro!" zombou Harry de volta.

"Pior foi a Hermione, que beijou o Krum!" comentou Ron.

"E você que ficou com aquela nojenta da Lilá." retrucou a esposa.

"Pior de todos foi a Lily que beijou o Scorpius." disse Hugo, e depois que viu o que tinha feito colocou as mãos na boca, e levou um tapa de Albus.

"A Lily o que?" perguntou Harry, parando de rir na mesma hora. "Você beijou um Malfoy?"

Lily não ficou com medo de responder, ela estava segura do que ia falar e sabia que quanto antes melhor.

"Eu não beijei um _Malfoy_, eu beijei o Scorpius, e o que é que tem isso?" disse ela segura.

"Como você consegue dizer isso assim?" perguntou o pai.

"Assim como?" perguntou Lily fazendo-se de sonsa.

"Tranquilamente!" Harry retrucou, cada vez estava mais nervoso.

"Simples, porque não vejo nada de mais nisso!" respondeu ela.

"Mas você odiava ele!" comentou Ron incrédulo.

"Não se mete." Hermione cutucou.

"Como que não tem nada de mais nisso Lily, você está louca?" perguntou James.

"Olha lá como você fala com a sua irmã!" disse Ginny brava. "E vamos mudar de assunto."

Lily viu que seu pai ficou fitando-a o tempo todo, com o semblante fechado. A última coisa que faltava para ela finalmente se entregar a Scorpius, era saber se teria coragem de enfrentar sua família por causa dele. Agora ela já tinha a resposta. Ela gostava de Scorpius o suficiente.

Quando chegou em casa, quis ir direto ao seu quarto, mas seu pai a chamou. Ela já sabia o que vinha pela frente.

"Agora vamos conversar sobre esse seu namoradinho." disse ele bravo.

"Vai com calma, Harry. É Natal." pediu Ginny.

"O que você faz aqui, Albus?" Harry perguntou, ao ver o filho descer as escadas.

"Acho que eu também tenho que participar dessa conversa." respondeu o menino, sentando-se ao lado da irmã, apertando a mão dela.

"Primeiro foi você Albus, que voltou do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, dizendo que seu melhor amigo era o filho de Malfoy. Eu não gostei nenhum pouco, mas acabei concordando. Mas agora minha filha namorando o filho dele. Isso é demais."

"Porque você não o chama pelo nome dele?" desafiou Albus.

"Olha a maneira como você fala com seu pai." repreendeu Ginny.

"Pai, eu não namoro Scorpius." começou Lily, e Albus olhou para ela com a cara fechada. "Mas eu gosto dele."

"Como assim gosta? Você sempre odiou ele." comentou Ginny.

"Eu nunca o odiei, mamãe, mas sempre acreditei no que vocês falavam dele, quer dizer do pai dele. Mas este ano começamos a ficar amigos por causa da FPV."

"Mas de amigos a namorados é um grande pulo." disse Harry.

"Nós não somos namorados, papai."

"Pelo menos isso! Promete que você nunca vai ter nada com ele?" disse o moreno, levando um cutucão de Ginny.

"Não posso, eu já disse que gosto dele. E foi hoje mesmo que eu descobri isso."

"Como assim?" perguntou Ginny, interessada.

"Eu gosto dele mamãe, mas não sabia se era o suficiente para enfrentar isso. Ter que enfrentar minha família por ele. E hoje eu vejo que eu posso, que eu tenho que enfrentar qualquer um que quiser se colocar no meio."

"Esse garoto te seduziu, filha." disse Harry indignado.

"Sim, me seduziu. E eu me deixei seduzir." Respondeu Lily irritadamente.

"Isso é maneira de falar?"

"Papai, você não pode não gostar de Scorpius. Você nem o conhece! Você não gosta do pai dele, e nunca quis que nós fossemos amigo, para que _você_ não precisasse conviver com o Sr. Malfoy." disse Albus.

"Eu posso não conhecer o Scorpius, mas eu conheço o pai dele, e não é seguro."

"Querido, já faz tanto tempo." sussurrou Ginny.

"Se ele é tão perigoso assim, porque você o defendeu?" continuou Albus.

"Não vamos mudar de assunto. Você realmente quer namorar aquele garoto?" perguntou Harry, ignorando os argumentos do filho.

"Eu, er, sim." respondeu Lily constrangidamente.

"Eu só estou te avisando uma vez. Ele não deve ser confiável, e se ele fizer alguma coisa contra você, ele vai se ver comigo." disse Harry sabendo que não havia outra alternativa.

"Obrigada, papai."

"Eu não estou concordando com nada, não apoio esse namoro, mas a decisão é sua."

Harry se levantou, com a cara fechada, e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

"Mamãe, você não disse nada." comentou Lily.

"Querida, eu não acho que Scorpius é merecedor de você, mas não cabe a mim achar, não é? Eu quero que você seja feliz, e se for ao lado dele, eu não vou entender, mas vou aceitar. E se o menino teve coragem de admitir que é amigo de Albus, e que gosta de você, ele já é dez vezes melhor que o pai dele."

"Mãe, seu apoio vai ser muito importante." agradeceu Lily com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Eu estarei ao seu lado sempre, querida. E seu pai também."

Lily subiu para seu quarto junto do irmão. Ela se jogou em sua cama, e Albus se sentou no chão, fitando-a com interesse.

"O que você disse ao papai é verdade?"

"Qual das coisas?"

"Que você quer namorar o Scorpius."

"É, eu só precisava ter certeza que gostava dele, e agora tenho." soltou Lily sem perceber.

"Ah, o Scorpius vai ficar tão feliz quando souber." disse o irmão, fazendo a ruiva enrubescer.


	18. Natal no Canto

_Olá pessoal, aqui vai o esperado pedido de namoro. Espero que gostem. Até mais._

**Capítulo XVII - Natal no Canto**

Lily acordou bem cedo no outro dia, o almoço de Natal seria no Canto dos Marotos, então ela tinha que ajudar a mãe a preparar o almoço. Desceu e começou a tomar café da manhã. Seus irmãos depois de um tempo apareceram na cozinha.

"Cadê nossos presentes?" perguntou Albus à sua mãe.

"Vamos trocar presentes na hora do almoço, querido." disse Ginny que levantava pratos no ar com a varinha.

Era meio dia quando os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar. Molly e Arthur foram os primeiros. Meia hora depois todos os Weasley já estavam lá, só faltavam os Thomas. Hugo estava nervoso com a demora de Flor. Foi ela chegar que o menino ficou da cor dos cabelos.

"Oi, Hugo." disse a menina, selando seus lábios aos dele rapidamente, fazendo o menino ficar ainda mais vermelho, se isso fosse possível.

"Oi, Flor." disse Lily chegando a sala de estar. "Como estão as férias?"

"Estão bem! Mas estava ansiosa pra ver vocês dois!" Lily sabia que ela estava muito mais ansiosa para ver Hugo.

"Eu estava com saudades." disse Hugo sem jeito.

"Eu também, Huguinho. Deixa eu apresentar vocês para meus pais."

Florence pegou na mão de Hugo e levou ele e a amiga para conhecer os pais dela. Eles estavam conversando com Harry, Ron e Hermione.

"Esse aqui é meu filhão." apresentou Ron orgulhoso.

"Olá, Hugo. Finalmente conheço o menino do qual Flor não para de falar." disse a mãe de Florence. "Meu nome é Hortência Thomas, e este é meu marido, Dean Thomas"

O Sr. Thomas apertou a mão de Hugo. "Trate bem da minha filha!" disse o sogro divertidamente.

"Com certeza." respondeu o menino, embaraçado.

"E essa mocinha aqui, só pode ser Lily." disse o Sr. Thomas ao ver a ruiva. "Você é a cara da sua mãe, tão bonita quanto."

"Linda, não é?" disse Harry, com um tom mais seco.

Lily percebeu que seu pai fitava sua mãe e o Sr Thomas com olhos amargos. Ela pensou que só podia ser ciúmes. O almoço foi divertido e barulhento como o de costume. Lily ganhou muitos presentes, isso era o lado bom de ter uma família grande. Sua avó lhe deu um casaco de lã, seus pais um livro sobre carreiras bruxas, seus tios Ron e Hermione um diário de deveres de casa (com certeza escolhido pela tia), ganhou um kit de maquiagem de Fleur e Bill, de seu tio Charlie um colar que tinha como pingente um dente de dragão. "Na Noruega eles falam que espanta o mal" comentou ele. Ganhou também uma caixa com vários produtos do Gemialidades de George, e de seu tio Percy uma caixa de penas coloridas, que não precisavam de tinta. Florence havia lhe dado um kit de limpeza de vassouras.

Depois de comer eles saíram para o jardim coberto, e lá ficaram conversando, Lily lançou olhos furtivos para Florence e Rose, então as três meninas saíram de lá, subiram para o quarto de Lily.

"O que aconteceu ontem, depois do jantar?" perguntou Rose ansiosa.

"Como assim?" perguntou Florence, que estava por fora.

"Seu namorado deixou escapar que a Lily tinha beijado o Scorpius." explicou Rose, com cara de reprovação.

"Ele fez isso?" Flor perguntou à Lily, com olhos de "eu vou matar o Hugo".

"Fez, mas, no fim, foi até bom ele ter falado."

"Como assim?" perguntaram as duas juntas.

"Ontem eu percebi que eu gosto mesmo do Scorpius, eu tinha medo de ter que enfrentar meus pais por causa dele. Mas eu não tive." confessou Lily.

"Ah, finalmente!" disse Florence.

"Mas o que seu pai disse?" perguntou Rose. "Ele não aceitou assim tão fácil."

"Ele não aceitou, e disse que não vai apoiar, mas ele não pode fazer nada, pode? Já a mamãe disse que não entendia, mas aceitava."

"Situação complicada." comentou Florence.

"Mais que a minha." suspirou Rose, se culpando por ter falado.

"Como assim?" perguntaram as outras duas juntas.

"Nada!" respondeu Rose, rapidamente.

"Pode falar Rose, não vai sair daqui." assegurou Lily.

"É o Daniel." desabafou, dava para ver que ela estava há muito tempo querendo dividir isso com alguém.

"Daniel?" perguntou Lily sem entender.

"O Professor Daniel Crivel?" disse Florence, e Lily fez cara de surpresa.

"É, ele mesmo." soltou Rose com um sorriso constrangido.

"Vocês tem alguma coisa?" perguntou Florence curiosa.

"Desde o Baile de Dia das Bruxas." respondeu Rose, fazendo as outras duas abrirem a boca. "Começou naquele dia. Ele veio conversar comigo, perguntar porque eu não gostava das aulas dele, até hoje não sei como ele descobriu. Aí nós começamos a falar da FPV, e depois daquele dia nó começamos a trocar cartas. Até que antes das férias..."

"O quê?" perguntou Lily.

"Ele me chamou na sala dele, e disse que estava apaixonado por mim."

"E você?" perguntou Florence.

"Eu não disse nada. Ele me beijou. Ai ele disse que ia esperar eu me formar." disse a menina e suspirando.

"Por Merlin! Se alguma menina ficar sabendo é o seu fim, e o dele." comentou Lily, sorrindo para a prima em admiração.

"Você não disse nada para ele?" perguntou Flor novamente.

"Não, eu fiquei tão surpresa, não sabia o que responder."

"Mas e ai como foi?" perguntou Flor.

"Foi, hum, não sei, acho que ainda não caiu a ficha, tudo parece um sonho." agora Rose tinha um sorriso bobo na cara.

"Ah, que fofo!" concluiu Lily.

As três desceram para a sala, e juntaram-se ao resto. Mais tarde Lily foi até a cozinha e no caminho ouviu a voz da sua mãe vindo do lado de fora da casa. Lily olhou pela janela e viu sua mãe conversando com o Sr. Thomas. Eles estavam rindo, de algum comentário de Ginny. Lily sorriu, e foi até o tonel de cerveja amanteigada e pegou três canecas.

A tarde foi muito gostosa, e era o começo da noite quando os convidados foram embora. Florence foi para a casa de Hugo. A ruiva iria passar os próximos dias na casa dos primos, já que Florence iria para lá. Lily estava em seu quarto lendo o livro que seus pais haviam lhe dado. Mais tarde ela ficou com cede, e pensou em ir na cozinha pegar um copo de água, mas no caminho ela ouviu gritos pela porta do quarto dos pais, e sua curiosidade foi mais forte, então parou atrás da porta para ouvir.

"Você está ficando louco Harry?" Lily ouviu a mãe gritar exaltada.

"Você e Dean estavam com aqueles sorrisinhos, eu vi Ginerva." respondeu ele com o mesmo tom que ele havia utilizado com ela no dia anterior.

"Nós só estávamos conversando, Harry, pare de besteira."

"Eu não vou aturar traição, Ginny." disse Harry exasperado.

"Você não vê o quão idiota você está sendo? Eu não fiquei assim quando achei aquela carta que Cho havia te mandado. E olha que eu podia ter ficado, porque você não me deixou ler a carta. Eu confiei em você, Harry, porque você não consegue confiar em mim?" Ginny tinha a voz embargada.

"Eu, eu confio em você." disse Harry, Lily percebeu que seu pai estava sem graça.

"Não parece!"

"Me desculpe, querida. Essa historia da Lily com Scorpius, me deixou inseguro."

Lily sentiu um sopro em seu pescoço.

"Que feio, ouvir atrás da porta!" disse Albus, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Eu não resisti." respondeu ela, e começou a andar em direção as escadas.

"Vai fazer o que lá em baixo?" perguntou o irmão acompanhando-a.

"Pegar um copo d'água. O que é isso na sua mão?" perguntou a ruiva, ao ver que Albus segurava uma caixa.

"É o presente de Natal do Scorpius, eu combinei com ele de conversarmos pela lareira agora a noite. Você pode ficar comigo!"

"Está certo." Lily tinha os olhos brilhando e o rosto levemente corado.

Lily foi até a cozinha pegou um copo de água, e foi em direção a lareira, na sala. Chegando lá viu o rosto de Scorpius envolto por chamas verdes.

"Oi, Scorpius."

"Oi, ruivinha! Não sabia que você estaria aqui também."

"E então Scorpius, como estão as coisas ai?" perguntou Albus.

"Ah, estão estranhas. Meu pai está com medo, e não quer me falar porque. Ele não queria que eu falasse com você pela lareira."

"Mas porque?" perguntou Lily.

"Eu não sei. Ele não está falando muito."

"Papai também está estranho." comentou Lily.

"É, os agentes do Ministro começaram a investigar ele." explicou Albus.

"Vocês sabem quem é o agente que está investigando ele?" perguntou Scorpius.

"Não." respondeu Albus.

"Você conhece os agentes?" Lily se intrometeu.

"Não, mas ouvi meu pai dizendo que são os mesmos que fizeram a investigação depois da Grande Guerra." disse Scorpius pensativo.

"Este aqui é seu presente Scorpius, espero que goste." disse Albus entregando a caixa na mão de Scorpius que saia das chamas.

"Este é o seu." disse Scorpius entregando outra caixa para ele.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem, está bem?" disse Albus, com um olhar malicioso.

"Isso Al, obrigado!"

Albus se levantou e foi em direção as escadas. "Tchau Scorpius, obrigado pelo presente. Lil, não demore muito, papai não vai gostar de ver vocês conversando." Lily concordou com a cabeça.

"Porque seu pai não quer ver nós dois conversando?" perguntou Scorpius sem entender.

"Hum, er..." Lily ficou extremamente corada.

"O que foi, Lil?"

"Hugo, sem querer, deixou escapar que eu tinha beijado você." ela disse lentamente.

"Hum, aí seu pai teve um chilique." brincou Scorpius, sem saber onde a ruiva estava tentando chegar.

"Foi."

"E o que ele falou pra você?"

"Ele me perguntou se a gente namorava. Eu respondi que não. Então ele queria que eu prometesse que não namoraria com você."

"Você prometeu?" disse Scorpius rápido.

"Não." Lily estava mais corada. "Eu disse pra ele que não podia prometer, já que eu gosto de você."

"Você disse isso?" perguntou o loiro com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Uhum." respondeu ela. Ela fechou os olhos e quando abriu não viu mais Scorpius na lareira. De repente as chamas voltaram a ficar verdes, e dessa vez não era só sua cabeça que estava para fora, ele estava todo lá. Ele saiu da lareira com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Pegou nas mãos de Lily, fitando-a profundamente. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a com vontade. Quando se separaram ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

"Hoje eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo!"

"Calma, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa." disse ela, fazendo ele arquear as sobrancelhas, curioso.

"O que?" perguntou, desfazendo o sorriso.

"Você quer namorar comigo?" disse ela sorrindo, e fazendo o menino sorrir.

Ele a beijou novamente em resposta.

"Eu nem sei o que falar." disse o loiro.

"Responda minha pergunta!" brincou Lily.

"Claro que eu quero namorar com você! Era tudo o que eu mais queria. Espere..." disse Scorpius procurando alguma coisa no bolso. "Aqui está seu presente de Natal." ele entregou uma caixinha azul para Lily.

"Ah, Scorpius, eu não te comprei nada." disse ela corada, abrindo a caixinha. "Que lindo!" eram dois anéis iguais, cada um com um espelho em cima.

"Você me deu o melhor presente de todos, ruivinha. Estes anéis são especiais, fica um comigo e outro com você. Quando você quiser falar comigo é só me chamar pelo espelho, que eu apareço, e vice versa."

"Eu adorei, Scorpius. Meu pai e o tio Ron têm um espelho assim." disse Lily colocando o anel no dedo. "Mas, agora é melhor você ir embora. Meu pai ainda não está conformado, se ele te pega aqui."

"Eu disse que você iria se apaixonar por mim!" disse Scorpius, levando um tapa no braço de Lily que ria. "Já vou então." roubou outro beijo dela, então entrou na lareira já com chamas verdes e disse claramente "ANTIQUE SHOP MALFOY", e sumiu.

Lily subiu sorrindo pra si. Entrou no seu quarto e encontrou com Albus sentado em sua cama. Ela parou de sorrir e corou na mesma hora. Ele lançou um olhar malicioso à irmã.

"Finalmente se entenderam?"

"É." respondeu sem graça.

"Fico feliz por vocês dois. Mas acho que sou o único na família."

"A Rose também vai ficar!"

"Bom, eu vou dormir então."

"Al, queria contar uma coisa pra você. Sobre o que eu ouvi atrás da porta do quarto da mamãe." começou Lily, fazendo Albus pular de novo na cama curioso. "Mamãe comentou sobre a tal Cho."

"O que ela disse?"

"Parece que a Cho mandou uma carta para o papai, e a mamãe viu, mas ele não a deixou ler."

"Será que eles estavam se encontrando?" comentou Albus com um ar preocupado.

"Não acredito que o papai tenha traído a mamãe. Ele a ama. Mas eu acho que a gente podia tentar descobrir o que estava escrito na carta."

"Ele nunca vai falar." disse Albus, mas ao ver a cara de marota de sua irmã entendeu o que ela queria fazer. "Você quer achar essa carta?"

"É!"

"Mas se a mamãe disse que o papai não a deixou ler, acho muito provável que esta carta não esteja aqui."

"Você tem razão." disse Lily desanimada. "Vamos procurar mesmo assim."

"Tá, mas acho que não vamos encontrar nada."

Albus se levantou deu um beijo na irmã e saiu. Lily estava curiosa para saber o que estaria escrito naquela carta, mas logo veio ao seu pensamento Scorpius, então ela esqueceu imediatamente do resto do mundo. Trocou-se e deitou em sua cama, e adormeceu lembrando dos beijos de Scorpius.


	19. Uma visita inesperada

_Olá pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas o ff estava com problema e eu não conseguia postar. Aqui vai um capítulo super importante. Espero que gostem! _

**Capítulo XVIII - Uma visita inesperada  
**

No outro dia Lily levantou cedo, durante o café da manhã combinou com Albus que enquanto ela ia para a casa da tia Hermione, ele tentaria achar a carta no quarto dos pais, e depois iria para lá. Lily chegou na casa da tia as dez horas. Hermione estava em casa, não iria trabalhar aquele dia. Ela estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço. Lily foi cumprimentar-la.

"Olá tia Mione."

"Olá, querida. Seu irmão não veio?" perguntou Hermione.

"Está atrasado, daqui a pouco ele chega!" comentou Lily, vendo a tia passar a mãe na testa como se tivesse a fazer algo muito difícil.

"Claro!" encerrou o assunto voltando a ler um livro de receitas. "Os outros estão no jardim de inverno." disse sem dar atenção.

"Obrigada." agradeceu Lily que dirigiu-se a outra porta.

Seus tios tinham uma casa grande, mas sem dúvida o jardim de inverno era o lugar mais bonito. Entrou e viu que seus primos e Florence estavam sentados em uma mesa. Flor e Hugo jogavam xadrez bruxo, e Rose lia um livro. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam Lily que havia acabado de chegar.

"Olá, priminha." cumprimentou Hugo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Oi!" Lily foi em direção a eles, Rose fechou o livro que estava lendo para fazer companhia a prima, enquanto os outros dois terminavam o jogo.

Depois de uma hora Albus tinha chegado, Lily estava curiosa, mas ao ver a cara do irmão percebeu que ele não havia achado a carta. Lily comentou com os outros o que tinha ouvido na noite anterior, tirando a parte que falava do pai da Florence.

"Você procurou direito?" perguntou Lily ao irmão.

"Procurei. Tentei um feitiço convocatório, e como não aconteceu nada eu procurei em tudo, mas não achei."

"Ele deve ter levado a carta pro Ministério, isso se ele não queimou, ou jogou fora." comentou Rose.

Eles ficaram supondo o que havia na carta, até que Hermione veio chamar eles para almoçar.

"Queridos, comida está na mesa!"

Ao entrarem na cozinha sentiram um cheiro muito bom de carne. Hermione tinha melhorado bastante na cozinha, depois que se casou com Ron. Ele tinha ameaçado de terminar com ela, se ela não aprendesse a cozinhar. É claro que Hermione nem ligou, mas acabou tomando umas aulas com a Sra. Weasley.

"O papai não vem almoçar?" perguntou Hugo.

"Não, ele está ocupado, por causa das investigações, lá no departamento. Mas Roxanne vem pra cá mais tarde."

"Sra. Weasley, como anda a FPV?" perguntou Florence.

"Me chame de Hermione, querida. Bom, está indo bem. Estamos com aproximadamente 550 associados." disse Hermione servindo o prato de Albus. "Esqueci de contar para vocês, dia primeiro de janeiro faremos uma passeata lá no Beco Diagonal."

"Que legal, mamãe!" comentou Rose.

"Nós vamos poder ir, não é?" perguntou Lily.

"Não sei se sua mãe vai querer que você vá, mas Albus já é maior, então ela não vai poder proibir."

"Mas eu vou não é, mamãe?" perguntou Hugo.

"Vai sim, se prometer não sair de perto de mim."

"Ta bom!" disse Hugo, rolando os olhos.

"Ron e Harry ganharam convites para nós irmos à uma peça de teatro, então vocês dormirão aqui." comentou a tia.

Após o almoço eles ficaram sem ter o que fazer, havia nevado a noite inteira, fazendo com que o quintal ficasse com três pés de neve. Não demorou para eles resolverem fazer guerra de bola de neve, mas Rose não quis participar. Fizeram duas duplas, Albus e Lily, contra Hugo e Florence. Ficaram mais de uma hora correndo pelo jardim, jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros. Lily reparou quando Rose recebeu uma coruja branca, ficando corada ao ler o envelope.

Lily admirava a prima, mas depois de ficar sabendo sobre ela e Crivel, começou a admirá-la ainda mais. Então a ruiva se lembrou que ainda não tinha contado para as duas que finalmente estava namorando com Scorpius. Hermione pediu que eles fossem tomar banho. Depois de reclamarem um pouco, subiram. Florence estava no quarto de hospedes, e Lily iria dormir com ela. Albus dormiria no quarto do primo. Rose estava indo para seu quarto quando Lily a chamou. Rose, na mesma hora foi para o quarto de Florence.

"De quem era a carta que você recebeu?" perguntou Lily à prima, assim que ela fechou a porta do quarto.

"Que carta?" perguntou Florence.

"Eu recebi uma carta enquanto vocês estavam jogando." comentou Rose, levemente corada. "É do Daniel."

"E o que ele escreveu?" perguntou Florence, curiosa.

"Queria saber se eu vou na passeata, ele recebeu o comunicado da FPV hoje."

"Hum!" suspirou Lily e Florence.

"Ele está louco! Eu vou mas eu não vou trocar nenhuma palavra com ele lá!"

"Porque?" perguntaram as duas juntas.

"Se descobrem o que aconteceu, ele é demitido!"

"Mas você já é maior de idade, Rose, não tem tanto problema!" comentou Lily.

"Claro que tem, ele continua sendo meu professor, podem pensar que ele está me beneficiando."

"Ela tem razão, Lil. É melhor que você só cumprimente ele, e mais nada." disse Florence, tirando a blusa para entrar no banho. "Hei, que anel é esse?" perguntou ao reparar na mão da amiga.

"Ah, este aqui?" disse Lily, olhando para o anel. "Ganhei de Natal, do Scorpius." explicou, mostrando o anel para as duas.

"Me chamou ruivinha?" Scorpius tinha aparecido no espelho, fazendo Florence pular para trás, procurando alguma coisa para se cobrir. "Me desculpa, meninas. Não sabia que vocês estavam, é, fazendo festa do cabide. Posso participar?"

"Scorpius!" Lily fingiu estar ofendida. "Eu não tinha te chamado, meu bem, só estava falando de você. Pode ir embora!" disse Lily mandando um beijo para o anel, e vendo Scorpius fazer o mesmo.

"Que anel mais maluco!" comentou Florence.

"Legal, não é? Vai ser bom já que agora estamos namorando!" disse Lily calmamente, fazendo as outras duas pularem de surpresa. Lily contou às duas o encontro que teve com Scorpius na noite passada. Depois Florence entrou para o banho, e Rose foi para seu quarto. A morena demorou bastante para sair do banheiro, e depois de uns quarenta minutos Lily pode entrar. A ruiva demorou menos tempo, e logo as duas já tinham descido para a sala e encontrado os outros lá.

Sentaram no sofá e lá ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas. Hermione estava com Roxanne no escritório, preparando as coisas para a passeata. Quando eram sete horas da noite, Hermione foi se arrumar. Ron chegaria as oito, e as nove eles iriam para o teatro. Roxanne se juntou aos primos na sala, e aproveitou para atualizá-los sobre a FPV.

Quando Ron chegou sua mulher já estava pronta. Hermione ligou para uma lanchonete trouxa e pediu que entregassem hambúrgueres para os filhos, já que não teria tempo de fazer comida. Harry e Ginny iriam passar na casa deles antes de irem para o teatro, e aproveitariam para ver os filhos. Faltando vinte minutos para as nove os pais de Lily chegaram. Se juntaram aos outros na sala, já que Ron ainda não estava pronto.

"Ele demora mais que eu!" zombou Hermione.

"Mamãe, a tia Mione me disse da passeata. Eu vou poder ir?" perguntou Lily, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. Sua mãe pensou por alguns instantes e olhou para seu marido esperando que ele se manifestasse, mas ele não falou nada, só colocou um sorriso no rosto.

"Você pode ir, mas não vai sair do meu lado. Isso vale para você também, Albus." Ginny completou ao ver o filho rolar os olhos, com a frase da mãe. Albus fez cara feia mas preferiu não contrariar a mãe.

"Como andam as investigações, tio Harry?" perguntou Roxanne.

"Bom, eu não sei. Os agentes entram pegam alguns arquivos, e saem. Eles não falam muito."

"Estranho isso. Eles ainda não pediram para o senhor depor?"

"Ainda não."

Finalmente Ron apareceu na escada, corado e com a respiração ofegante. Deve ter corrido pra chegar o mais rápido possível na sala.

"Podemos ir então?" perguntou Ginny.

"Vamos, nós vamos aparatar." disse Hermione.

Estavam indo para fora, mas no momento que Ron colocou a mão na maçaneta, bateram na porta.

"Deve ser da lanchonete, pegue o dinheiro trouxa, Rose." pediu Hermione.

Ron abriu a porta e ficou paralisado. Lily, da sala, ouviu a voz do pai.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Harry, com a voz exaltada.

"Eu não pensei em outro lugar para ir." disse uma voz grave, e apavorada.

Todos já estavam perto da porta, curiosos para saber quem estava lá. Lily tentava ver entre os pais e os tios, mas seu pai olhou pra trás e a viu lá.

"Lily, suba agora!" ordenou Harry muito bravo.

Lily ficou sem entender, mas seu pai voltou a olhar o homem na porta, então ela fingiu que não ouviu o pai, e ficou no mesmo lugar que estava.

"O que aconteceu, Malfoy?" perguntou Hermione preocupada.

"Eu estou encrencado." respondeu.

"Vamos entrem." disse ela.

Os outros correram para a sala, e logo os adultos estavam lá junto com os _convidados. _Lily viu o Sr. Malfoy, com o braço dado a uma mulher mais velha que ele, provavelmente sua mãe, ela era alta, com cabelos loiros platinados, presos por uma trança, e atrás dos dois estava uma mulher muito bonita, também loira, mas um tom mais escuro e curto, abraçada com um moço de olhar pesado. Eram os Malfoy. Narcissa estava com os olhos inchados, assim como Astoria. Draco estava agitado, e Scorpius parecia que carregava uma tonelada nas costas. Hermione pediu que eles se sentassem.

"Eu sei que não sou bem-vindo aqui, mas não pensei em outro lugar." disse Malfoy, que tinha se recusado sentar e andava de um lado para outro.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eles querem me prender, a mim e a minha mãe." disse Malfoy, fazendo sua mulher fungar alto.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry.

"É isso, Potter, eles querem nos prender."

"Mas porque?" perguntou de novo.

"Essa droga de investigação que eles estão fazendo da Guerra." explicou Malfoy.

Lily olhava para Scorpius, mas este não levantava a cabeça, olhava para a mão dele entrelaçada com a da mãe.

"Nós não podemos ficar muito tempo." continuou Malfoy.

"Não mesmo. Nós estávamos de saída." disse Ron.

"Cala a boca." ordenou Hermione. "Malfoy, o que você quer?"

"Eu preciso que vocês fiquem com meu filho."

"Você vai fugir?" perguntou ela.

"Tenho que ir. Não podemos ficar."

"Mas se você fugir... Harry vai testemunhar a favor de você novamente, não é Harry?" disse Ginny.

"É." confirmou Harry.

"Mas você não pode." falou Roxanne, entrando no meio da conversa.

"Como não?" perguntou Harry.

"Você está sendo investigado, não pode testemunhar." explicou Hermione.

"Você entende, Granger? Eu preciso deixar Scorpius com alguém até a volta as aulas. Astoria terá que ir comigo e minha mãe, não posso deixá-la para trás. Eu não posso nem imaginar o que eles fariam com ela para saber onde eu estou."

"Mas porque aqui?" perguntou Ron, insatisfeito.

"É o único lugar seguro. Eles não vão ter coragem de fazer nada com ele aqui na sua casa, Granger." repetiu Malfoy, apenas olhando para Hermione.

"Está certo, ele pode ficar aqui. E Malfoy, não deixem eles pegarem vocês. Eu vou tentar resolver isso para você. Me mande uma carta me fazendo sua advogada, assim posso te defender."

"Obrigado. Agora precisamos ir. Cuide bem dele, sim?"

"Claro!" respondeu Hermione, ajudando Narcissa se levantar.

Os pais e a avó de Scorpius abraçaram ele. Sua mãe chorava sem parar, e logo já tinham saído da casa e desaparatado. Dentro da casa todos olhavam para Scorpius. Lily saiu de sua cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Quando seu pai voltou da porta viu os dois juntos.

"Lily, saia de perto desse garoto." disse Harry, mas Lily não saiu do lugar.

"Harry, pare de ser idiota, essa não é a hora." brigou Ginny.

"Scorpius, nós vamos fazer tudo para ajudar eles." disse Hermione, ajoelhando na frente do menino.

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley." disse Scorpius, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

"Eu vou arrumar para você o quarto de hospedes aqui de baixo, já que o do andar de cima esta Florence." disse Hermione se levantando.

Scorpius finalmente olhou para cima e viu que Florence estava lá, depois como se estivesse despertado de um pesadelo, procurou por Lily, e percebeu que ela estava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão. Ele olhou nos olhos de Lily, e ela pôde ver uma lagrima teimosa sair dos olhos do rapaz.


	20. Cartas

_Semana produtiva, mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem, até mais._

**Capítulo XIX - Cartas**

Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ginny se trancaram no escritório durante a noite. Os outros ficaram na sala, onde já estavam.

"Meu pai já estava desconfiando que eles iriam prendê-lo. Então quando os agentes do Ministério bateram na porta lá de casa, a noite, sem avisar que viriam, ele pegou uma mala que já estava pronta, me chamou e saímos pelos fundos e aparatamos aqui." explicou Scorpius aos amigos.

"Seu pai foi muito inteligente em deixá-lo aqui. O Ministro não poderá fazer nada contra você, já que a tia Hermione é a líder da FPV." comentou Roxanne.

"Mas porque?" perguntou Albus.

"Porque se ele tentar fazer alguma coisa contra ela, a comunidade bruxa ficará sabendo, eles não conseguiriam esconder." explicou Roxanne.

"Mas o pai de Scorpius também faz parte da FPV." disse Hugo.

"Mas ele tem um histórico que não o favorece." disse Roxanne

"Minha família já não é mais tão notória como era na época do meu avô, mesmo meu pai tendo casado com minha mãe." comentou Scorpius.

"Scorpius, qualquer coisa que você precisar é só pedir. Fique a vontade aqui em casa." disse Rose. "Venha, vou mostrar seu quarto."

Scorpius a seguiu para fora da sala, e não voltou com Rose. Lily queria ir até o quarto dele, mas não sabia muito bem o que falar. Uma coruja bicou a janela, Roxanne correu e abriu a janela, pegando duas cartas da pata da ave.

"Deve ser a carta de procuração para a tia Hermione advogar para o Sr. Malfoy. Esta aqui é para Scorpius."

"Deixa que eu entrego para ele." disse Lily rapidamente.

Lily foi até a porta do quarto do namorado. Ficou alguns instantes olhando para a porta, depois apoiou a testa na parede ao lado do quarto. _Ele estava tão feliz, porque isso foi acontecer? -_ pensou ela. Tomou coragem e entrou no quarto.

"Oi, verdinho." disse ela com um sorriso tímido.

"Oi, ruivinha." respondeu, mas sem sorrir.

"Chegou esta carta para você, deve ser do seu pai." disse ela passando a carta. Scorpius abriu rapidamente, ansioso por saber notícias, e pôs-se a ler.

"Leia." disse ele ao acabar, passando a carta a ela.

"Posso?" perguntou Lily, pegando a carta.

"Não quero que exista segredos entre nós dois." respondeu ele, e Lily sorriu timidamente, e começou a ler.

_Filho,_

_Nós estamos bem, não se preocupe. _

_Espero que você entenda porque eu tive que deixá-lo aí. Nunca fomos amigos dos Weasley, mas Hermione é uma boa mulher, tratará bem de você, e ai é o local mais seguro que eu poderia deixá-lo. Mas o que eu quero que você entenda é que eu posso ser culpado por muitos crimes, mas sempre os fiz para salvar minha família, vocês são as pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Desculpe-me por tudo, filho. Espero do fundo do coração que você possa me perdoar._

_Não posso dizer onde estou, e é melhor você não responda._

_Com amor,_

_Teu pai_.

"Eu sinto muito Scorpius, sinto mesmo."

"Eu sei." disse o rapaz, levantando-se e abraçando a ruiva. "Que bom que você está aqui." sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Eu duvido que meu pai me deixe ficar."

"Mas só de te você agora já me deixa muito melhor."

Lily se sentou na cama e Scorpius deitou com a cabeça em seu colo. Ficaram lá algum tempo, Lily passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros de Scorpius, até que Hermione bateu na porta e entrou.

"Desculpe interromper." disse ela, deixando Lily sem graça. "Querido, você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não obrigado, Sra. Weasley."

"Vou pegar um pijama de Hugo para você. Lily é melhor você sair daqui, agora. Seu pai vai querer que você volte com ele, e é melhor não irritá-lo." disse Hermione, e Lily se levantou, beijando o namorado na bochecha. "Albus vai ficar aqui com você, para te fazer companhia." disse Hermione a Scorpius.

"Boa noite, verdinho." disse Lily ao sair, conseguindo tirar um sorriso tímido do namorado.

Lily não conseguiu dormir toda noite. Pensava no namorado, estava preocupada com ele, com sua família. Seu pai havia dito que ela não iria voltar para a casa da tia enquanto Scorpius continuasse lá. Ela não reclamou, sabia que o pai estava nervoso e que se falasse alguma coisa só iria piorar a situação. Os olhos de Scorpius não saiam de sua mente. Ela se perguntava se o loiro teria conseguido dormir. Então se levantou por volta das quatro da manhã, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever uma carta.

_Verdinho,_

_Estou preocupada com você. Não consegui dormir até agora, queria tanto estar aí ao seu lado, e dormir abraçada a você._

_Eu espero que tudo se resolva. Confie na tia Hermione, ela é uma ótima advogada._

_Meu pai não quer que eu vá aí enquanto você estiver, mas eu prometo que vou fugir durante o dia enquanto ele estiver trabalhando, para poder passar a tarde com você._

_Desculpe se te acordei, mas precisava escrever._

_Com amor, _

_Ruivinha_

Lily desceu e procurou por Hedwiges II, colocou a carta na pata da coruja e a observou ir. Deitou-se novamente em sua cama. Quase uma hora depois ouviu a mesma coruja bater em sua janela. Pulou de susto, correu até a janela e pegou a carta. Era a resposta de Scorpius, ela se sentou na cama e abriu o pedaço de pergaminho com cuidado.

_Ruivinha,_

_Não consegui dormir também. Saber que você se importa comigo é tudo o que eu precisava. _

_Confio na sua tia, sei que ela fará o possível para ajudar meu pai._

_Não quero te meter em confusão mas adoraria te ver._

_Te amo mais que tudo. _

_Com amor, _

_Verdinho_

Depois de ler a carta Lily finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas o sono foi muito agitado. Ela sonhou com várias pessoas, Scorpius, os Malfoy, seu pai, sua tia. A última imagem que ela lembrava de ter sonhado era de seu pai sendo trancafiado em uma cela em Azkaban. Lily acordou num pulo depois dessa imagem. Ela tinha ficado impressionada com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, foi o que ela pensou para explicar o sonho que teve. Já eram dez horas, ela tinha olheiras de quem tinha mal dormido, e estava cansada, mesmo tendo acabado de levantar. Desceu as escadas e viu sua mãe na cozinha, sentada numa das cadeiras, com os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na mão.

"Mamãe?" chamou Lily, que estava ao lado dela.

"Ah, querida. Você acordou." respondeu Ginny aérea.

Lily pode reparar que sua mãe também tinha olheiras, e os olhos um pouco inchados.

"O que foi?" perguntou a menina.

"Nada querida, só estou preocupada com a situação."

"Será que a tia Hermione vai conseguir livrar o Sr. Malfoy das acusações?"

"Ela vai tentar ao máximo." respondeu a mãe. "Coma alguma coisa, você está com uma aparência cansada."

"Não consegui dormir a noite toda, fui pegar no sono só as cinco da manhã, mas mesmo assim tive pesadelos." Lily não quis comentar a última imagem que se lembrava, sua mãe já estava muito preocupada.

"Querida você gosta mesmo do menino Malfoy, não é?"

"Sim, mamãe. Nós estamos namorando, desde o Natal."

"Mas como?" perguntou Ginny surpresa.

"Albus tinha marcado com ele na lareira, ai nós conversamos, e começamos a namorar."

"Ele vai precisar muito de você agora."

"Por isso mesmo que eu preciso te pedir..." Lily pensou na melhor maneira de dizer. " que me deixe vê-lo, mesmo o papai tendo proibido."

"Eu entendo, querida. Mas teremos que ver se sua tia está disposta a mentir para seu tio. Ron também não pode ficar sabendo, senão ele vai contar para seu pai." Ginny se levantou e foi a lareira.

Lily ficou na cozinha, preparou uma tigela de cereal. Depois de algum tempo sua mãe voltou dizendo que ela poderia ir para a casa da tia, mas só durante o horário de trabalho do tio Ron.

"Eu posso ir agora então, mamãe?" ela perguntou.

"Se arrume e vá." respondeu a mãe tentando sorrir.

Em menos de vinte minutos Lily já estava na casa de Hermione. Estavam todos tomando café da manhã, e ela se juntou com eles. Hermione já estava de saída, ela teria um longo dia pela frente, teria que estudar todo o caso de Malfoy. Ela parecia muito nervosa, apressando todos para terminar logo de comer. Antes de sair ela chamou Scorpius e Lily para conversar no escritório.

"Querido," começou se dirigindo a Scorpius "hoje eu começo meu trabalho para seu pai, farei de tudo para conseguir provar a inocência dele."

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley"

"Lily, seu pai não pode ficar sabendo que você esteve aqui, então assim que der quatro e meia da tarde você volta pra casa, entendeu?"

"Tudo bem tia, obrigada por ter me deixado vir."

Hermione não respondeu, só beijou os cabelos da sobrinha e saiu. Scorpius ficou parado na cadeira olhando para frente. Com certeza estava perdido em seus pensamentos e preocupações. Lily não quis atrapalhar, então só pegou em suas mãos. Ficaram lá uns quinze minutos, sem falar um com o outro.

O dia passou rápido, eles ficaram conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido, Scorpius não era o tipo de pessoa que preferia não falar sobre o assunto, parecia que ele precisava falar o tempo todo, primeiro para poder acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, e segundo para ter o maior conhecimento possível, para quando precisar estar pronto para agir.

Hermione estava tendo muitos problemas com o caso. Primeiro de tudo foi que o Ministério não liberou a papelada do caso por completo, na verdade eles não liberaram nada. Hermione tinha tentado persuadir os agentes que cuidavam da situação, mas sem sucesso.

"Eles são obrigados a me passar o processo completo, se eles não querem é porque tem alguma fraude. Está tudo muito estranho, as pessoas estão se comportando de forma diferente, parece que está todo mundo com medo de acontecer o mesmo com eles." comentou Hermione no jantar.

Estavam todos no Canto dos Marotos, já era véspera de ano novo, Ginny tinha preparado um jantar como os de sua mãe, farto e delicioso. Harry estava mais magro que o costume, Ginny tinha explicado para Lily que ele estava tendo um péssimo tempo no Ministério, muito trabalho, tentando organizar a bagunça que os agentes do ministério faziam todos os dias. Não era um tempo de comemoração, todos estavam preocupados. No dia seguinte eles iriam para a passeata, então já era de se imaginar que Hermione estava completamente ansiosa.

Logo depois da meia noite todos voltaram para suas casas ninguém estava no clima de festa. Lily queria passar mais tempo com Scorpius, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria irritar seu pai. Então foi para seu quarto assim que todos foram embora, e começou a escrever uma carta para Scorpius. Três tentativas depois ela ficou feliz com o que tinha escrito, leu em voz alta:

_Verdinho,_

_Espero que este novo ano traga boas noticias. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que sua família volte a ser a mesma de antes. _

_Tudo vai dar certo meu amor, e sabe como eu sei disso? Porque se você é tão sublime como é, seu pai tem que ser ao menos maravilhoso._

_Desejo que este seja o primeiro de muitos anos que estaremos juntos, e que os próximos sejam mais felizes! _

_Você me faz feliz, e eu juro que eu tento fazer o mesmo, mas acho impossível comparar com a minha felicidade._

_Te adoro,_

_Ruivinha._

Assim que terminou de ler, ouviu um barulho na porta. Seu pai estava parado, com lágrima nos olhos, fitando-a. Lily ficou constrangida e com medo da reação do pai. Ela ia começar a se explicar, mas Harry falou primeiro.

"Querida, sua mãe me contou que você e o Malfoy" parou "digo, Scorpius, estão namorando. Eu entendo o que você sente, principalmente depois de ter ouvido você falar que mesmo com tudo isso que está acontecendo, este menino consegue te fazer feliz. Se qualquer pessoa ficasse entre eu e sua mãe eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer."

"Obrigada por entender, papai."

"Você tem minha aprovação para namorar este rapaz." terminou de falar, sorriu, e saiu.

Lily adicionou ao fim da carta o que tinha acabado de acontecer. _Ps: Já está começando a melhorar, meu pai acabou de aceitar nosso namoro._

Ela deitou na cama esperando a resposta do namorado. Logo ela pode ver pela janela uma sombra branca voando em sua direção, era Hedwiges II que vinha com sua carta. Ela levantou num salto e correu para abrir a janela. O vento gélido soprou em seus cabelos arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo da ruiva. Ela tirou a carta da pata da coruja, que chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar a neve que estava em suas penas.

_Ruivinha,_

_Fico feliz em ouvir que eu te faço feliz. É tudo o que eu sempre quis. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse você agora._

_Faremos do próximo ano um ano bom. Vai ser difícil, mas eu tenho fé em sua tia._

_Fico feliz que seu pai tenha te entendido._

_Com amor,_

_Verdinho._


	21. Passeata

_Olá pessoal! Desculpem a demora em postar, mas tá tudo tão corrido aqui que eu estou até um pouco zonza! Espero que gostem do capítulo, e obrigada pelas reviews! Até mais. _

**Capítulo XX - Passeata  
**

Lily acordou no outro dia com sua mãe lhe chamando. Tinha apagado com a carta de Scorpius na mão. Ela se pôs de pé, correu ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Vestiu-se com roupas brancas, e desceu para a cozinha. Sua mãe também usava roupas brancas. Ginny tinha a varinha erguida, e pelo ar voavam pratos, indo em direção à mesa. A ruiva sentou-se e logo seus irmãos já haviam descido. Comiam rapidamente e em silêncio, pareciam ansiosos. Então James quebrou o clima.

"Lil, o Al me contou uma coisa que eu não consigo acreditar."

"O que foi?" perguntou Lily surpresa.

"Ele disse que você está namorando. Não vai me dizer que é o filhote de Comensal?"

"James! Não chame o Scorpius assim, muito menos o pai dele. Parece que não está vendo o sacrifício que sua tia está fazendo. E por acaso é com ele sim que sua irmã está namorando." disse Harry, para a surpresa de todos na mesa.

"Achei que você fosse contra pai!" respondeu o garoto acuado.

"Eu era, já dei permissão pra sua irmã, e eu não quero mais ouvir sobre esse assunto!"

James abriu a boca para reclamar, mas encontrou os olhos de sua mãe e achou melhor não falar mais nada. Continuaram em silêncio. Mais tarde já estavam todos indo para o Beco Diagonal. Quando saíram da Gemialidades Weasley, viram Hermione com faixas e cartazes organizando a passeata. Scorpius estava incrivelmente bonito com um sobretudo branco. Lily foi em sua direção, e quando ele sorriu para ela, ela sentiu um frio na barriga.

Ele segurava um cartaz escrito "Justiça Justa, Malfoy livre." Lily deu as mãos para ele. Meia hora depois todos pareciam ter chegado. Florence estava um pouco atrás de mais dadas com os pais. Professor Crivel também estava lá, ele conversava com Rose, mas pouco tempo depois Lily viu a morena voltar para acompanhar seus pais.

A passeata andou pelo Beco Diagonal gritando: "Abaixo a pena de morte!", "Viva a Vida", "Frente pela Vida". Entregaram panfletos e bottons. Chamaram bastante atenção dos comerciantes e visitantes que passavam pelo local. Hermione estava radiante à frente do grupo. Estavam em pelo menos cem pessoas. Muitos integrantes tinham ido viajar no feriado. Fotógrafos não paravam de tirar fotos. Depois de duas horas, Hermione subiu numa banqueta e discursou por quinze minutos. Ao fim os participantes já estavam se dispersando. Hermione e Roxanne davam entrevistas, até que um repórter se aproximou de Scorpius.

"Você sabe onde seu pai está?" perguntou o homem, com um bloco de notas nas mãos.

"Claro que não!" respondeu o menino asperamente, quando um flash fez ele ficar cego por segundos.

"Como foi saber que seu pai cometeu aqueles crimes?" continuou o repórter.

"Ele é inocente!"

Lily viu o homem fazer cara de 'coitado do menino' e puxou o Scorpius para o lado, vendo que ele estava começando a ficar nervoso. Eles sentaram-se na porta da loja do tio. A ruiva viu seu pai olhando-os, sem entender sua expressão, quando Harry notou que Lily havia reparado ele sorriu e desviou o olhar. O loiro tinha o braço nos ombros dela protegendo-a do vento gelado. Lily achava que não podia demonstrar a felicidade que sentia ao estar com ele assim, já que seu namorado estava tão triste. Porém ela não conseguia impedir que seus olhos brilhassem o tempo inteiro que estava ao seu lado. _Como eu não reparei que ele era o cara certo antes?_ - ela se perguntava.

Eles seguiram para a casa de Ron e Hermione, pouco tempo depois. Sua tia estava feliz com o resultado, mas agora sua preocupação tinha passado a ser exclusivamente sobre o caso do Sr. Malfoy. Antes de almoçarem Hermione ficou trancada com Roxanne no escritório. Enquanto isso Ginny se virava na cozinha da cunhada, Harry e Ron foram ajudá-la. As crianças ficaram na sala, mas Lily pediu que Scorpius a acompanhasse para o jardim de inverno. Lily queria ficar sozinha com seu namorado, já que há algum tempo não conseguiam escapar da companhia dos adultos. Assim que a ruiva notou que não havia ninguém os observando, ela virou-se de frente para Scorpius e o beijou docemente. De repente Scorpius intensificou o beijo, puxando-a para bem perto de si, mordendo os lábios da moça e puxando seus cabelos. E para a surpresa de Lily, novamente, ele interrompeu o beijo, virou-se de costas para ela e respirou fundo. Lily tinha as mãos na boca, os olhos estavam zonzos e estava inteira arrepiada.

Ela com determinação voltou a pensar normalmente, agora a preocupação com Scorpius voltou ao seu coração. O menino ainda estava de costas para ela, e continuava respirando fundo. Lily estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar e por isso, a saída era desculpar-se. Ela foi na direção do menino, e o abraçou por trás.

"Desculpe-me." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo ele ter um arrepio. Ele virou-se para encará-la, e olhou fundo nos olhos cor de mel.

"Você não fez nada de errado." ele disse puxando-a pela cintura para perto de si, e ela encaixou seu rosto no peito dele. "Eu me excedi. Eu estava nervoso, e você estava aqui me fazendo tão bem, meu nervoso se transformou em desejo e eu quase perdi o controle. Eu sou seu primeiro namorado Lil, eu não quero fazer você ter vontade de coisas antes da hora, você ainda é muito nova."

"Do que você está falando Scorpius?" afastando a cabeça do peito dele para poder olhar o garoto nos olhos.

"De sexo Lily." ele riu ao ver a surpresa no rosto da menina. "Sem querer ser pretensioso," Lily já rolava os olhos. "eu já tive algumas garotas, e algumas mulheres. Mas isso tudo é novo para você. Não é que eu não queria forçá-la a nada, porque, de qualquer forma, você nunca iria aceitar. Eu não quero que você pense nisso tão cedo, nosso amor ainda é muito puro para isso." ele terminou e selou seus lábios aos dela. Scorpius entrelaçou sua mão na de Lily e acompanhou-a de volta a sala onde seus primos estavam.

A repercussão da passeata teve seus altos e baixos. O Ministro aproveitou o clima desfavorável para mostrar que estava trabalhando, e publicou no Profeta Diário várias reportagens sobre os Malfoy. Entre elas tinha a foto de Scorpius e Lily.

**DESGRAÇA EM FAMÍLIA - **_**por Leny Droith**_

**Família abandona filho. Draco Malfoy e sua esposa Astoria Malfoy fugiram antes que os agentes do Ministério conseguissem os pegar, deixando em casa o filho Scorpius Malfoy. O pobre rapaz sem ter para onde ir, fugiu para casa de antigos inimigos de seu pai, provavelmente uma maneira de irritá-lo. Fontes seguras dizem que o menino apareceu na casa dos Potter no meio da madrugada pedindo abrigo. Na foto acima, Scorpius aparece com Lily Luna Potter (filha de Harry e Ginerva Potter) quem impede que o menino ataque um repórter que havia lhe perguntado se ele sentia falta de seu pai. Torcemos para que esta tragédia familiar não faça mal ao garoto, que se forma pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no fim de junho**.

Em uma das últimas páginas do mesmo jornal havia uma pequena nota sobre a passeata, e fotos de Hermione e Roxanne. Já na primeira edição de O Pasquim do ano, tinham seis página dedicadas a causa da FPV, com fotos, reportagens e entrevistas. Depois da Grande Guerra, todos aqueles que queriam saber o que realmente estava acontecendo liam aquela revista, o Profeta Diário se tornou cada vez mais como um tablóide.

Scorpius tinha se irritado com a nota do Profeta Diário, mas Lily conseguiu acalmá-lo rapidamente. Ela achava estranho o modo com que o menino se comportava. Ele estava quase sempre calmo. A ruiva tinha medo que alguma hora ele fosse explodir, por isso conversava sobre o assunto com ele o tempo todo, para que ele não guardasse nada para si. Mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo em casa, Lily queria voltar a Hogwarts, onde eles não precisariam ficar cochichando sobre suas suspeitas, e talvez assim conseguissem resolver o assunto. O único problema era que ela tinha certeza de que a tal carta que Cho havia escrito ao seu pai era a chave para tudo o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem saber qual era a ligação do Sr. Malfoy com tudo isso.

Eles iriam mais cedo para a escola do que normalmente faziam. Normalmente eles iam depois do almoço de domingo, mas Ginny e Hermione estavam ocupadas com o caso do Sr. Malfoy então pediram que os filhos fossem pela manhã. Nenhum deles reclamou, todos estavam ansiosos para voltar à Hogwarts. Hugo queria desesperadamente reencontrar sua namorada. Rose achou ótimo e colocou a desculpa nos estudos, mas na verdade alguma coisa que o Professor Crivel disse a ela na passeata era a razão. Scorpius era grato por terem acolhido ele tão bem mas queria muito ter sua liberdade e seu canto de volta. Albus parecia ser o único que tinha preguiça em voltar. Mas Ginny não quis saber: "Vocês vão todos juntos." disse ela.

Era nove horas quando todos eles apareceram, um por um, na sala do Professor Longbottom. Este ficou espantado em ver que Scorpius estava junto com os outros. Ele pediu que o loiro passasse no escritório do chefe de sua casa para avisar que tinha chegado. Eles se separaram, Lily e Hugo subiram para a Torre da Grifinória, o ruivo estava ansioso para ver se Florence já havia chegado. Albus acompanhou Scorpius para a sala do Professor Timothy. Já Rose foi para sua casa, mas olhava para os lados, parecia procurar alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Já era noite e eles estavam sentados em um dos pátios do Castelo. Florence havia chegado poucas horas antes, e pulou nos braços de Hugo assim que o viu, fazendo com que a cara de emburrado dele sumisse. Eles conversavam sobre as férias e é claro sobre os Malfoy. Lily sempre mencionava a tal carta, mas os outros começaram a ficar irritados sobre o assunto, o qual eles não viam solução. Albus começou a zombar Hugo e Scorpius por eles estarem namorando. Mas quem ele realmente irritou foi Rose.

"Prima, acho que a gente devia ter alguma coisa em família, já que quando estamos aqui nós dois sobramos." brincou ele.

"Com certeza, Albus!" brincou Rose.

"Eu falo sério Rose, você está sozinha, quer dizer você sempre está sozinha. Aposto que se os meninos da escola virem você comigo todos vão querer você depois!" ele disse arrogantemente.

"Cala a boca Albus, por que é que você é tão arrogante? Você não sabe de nada." ela berrou, levantando-se e saiu.

Lily fazia cara eia para o irmão que deu de ombros e rolou os olhos. "O que eu falei?"

"Você está _sempre_ sozinha?" zombou Scorpius. "Não é muito legal falar pra uma menina que ela está encalhada, parceiro." e levou um tapa de Lily.

"Mas não é a verdade?" esnobou o moreno.

"… bom que seja." comentou Hugo.

"Como esses meninos são arrogantes!" brigou Florence.

"A verdade é que nós fazemos muitas coisas, a gente só não precisa que vocês fiquem sabendo. Só meninos fazem questão de se mostrar." comentou Lily naturalmente.

"Ah é?" comentou Scorpius fingindo-se de ofendido. "O que foi que você fez que eu não sei?"

"Muitas coisas." disse Lily e pôs-se a rir, junto com os outros.


	22. O Verdadeiro Alvo

_Olá pessoal! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Gente eu sei que tenho demorado em postar, mas acho que isso irá piorar. Juro mesmo que tentarei postar sempre que der, mas saindo de casa as 8 e chegando as 23 fica difícil. Espero que gostem. _

**Capítulo XXI - O Verdadeiro Alvo  
**

As aulas começaram no dia seguinte. A pressão dos professores devido aos OWL's era mais forte ainda. Professora Minerva avisou que na semana seguinte eles teriam uma consulta com o chefes de suas casas sobre a profissões que gostariam de seguir. Lily ficou muito apreensiva depois disso. Ainda estava perdida sem saber o que priorizar em seus estudos. Já que ainda não tinha resposta ela percebeu que teria que estudar tudo. Lily ficou curiosa em saber no que o namorado iria trabalhar, ele não tinha comentado nada com ela.

Lily depois descobriu que Scorpius gostaria de trabalhar no Ministério de Regulação das Leis Bruxas, a ruiva não sabia se ele tinha mudado de ideia pelos últimos acontecimentos, e ficou com vergonha de perguntar. Scorpius tinha um problema enorme a frente. Assim que se formasse ele deveria tentar entrar para o curso de Leis Bruxas, e o estágio seria no Ministério. Com a situação atual seria complicado deixá-lo entrar. Tudo deveria se resolver antes disso, para ele ter chance. O Professor Longbottom confirmou a Lily que o melhor era ela estudar para tudo já que ainda não tinha se decidido.

Janeiro passou e o frio era ridiculamente intenso, e lentamente chegou fevereiro. Hermione ainda não tinha conseguido achar uma brecha no processo de Malfoy. Ela tinha mais detalhes sobre o caso, mas ainda tinha alguma coisa escondida. Ela enviava cartas semanalmente a Scorpius, contando as novidades, mas estas não eram muitas. Seu pai não havia enviado-lhe mais cartas, o que deixava o menino apreensivo. Lily o pegava, de vez em quando, olhando para o horizonte esperando ver uma coruja que viesse trazer noticias de sua família, mas esta ainda não havia chegado.

Um dia uma coruja apareceu. Lily estava com Scorpius sentada em uma varanda do castelo quando o rapaz avistou a coruja. Era Hedwiges II. Nela tinham duas cartas, uma para Lily e outra para Albus. A ruiva pegou a sua, mas deixou a de seu irmão para a coruja entregar. Hedwiges voou para o norte. Ela abriu a carta, sem graça pelo olhar de inveja de Scorpius. Desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler.

_Filha, _

_Escrevo esta carta para que você fique sabendo disso antes que saia no Profeta Diário. _

_Os agentes do Ministério me enviaram uma citação para eu me apresentar na sede deles para dar depoimento sobre meu envolvimento no caso de Malfoy. Era esperado que eu fosse convocado, porém o tom da carta deles era de ameaça. Peço que não fique preocupada, porque seu pai não fez nada de errado, eles não tem com o que me acusar. _

_Te amo, _

_Harry._

Lily ficou parada com a carta na mão. Ela leu e releu a carta algumas vezes. Scorpius estava preocupado ao seu lado. Ela passou-lhe a carta. O menino leu rapidamente e voltou a olhar para ela. Ela olhava para o outro lado, certamente ela não queria mostrar seu rosto para o rapaz. Scorpius ficou com medo de sua reação. _Será que ela acha que a culpa é do meu pai?_ - pensou ele. Tomou coragem em puxou o queixo dela delicadamente para encará-la. Lily tinha lágrimas no rosto, e as sobrancelhas apertadas pela preocupação.

"Não vai acontecer nada com seu pai, ruivinha, fique tranquila." tentou Scorpius.

Ela balançou a cabeça, e enxugou as lágrimas. "Não vai." ela disse tentando se convencer.

Albus não via o porque da preocupação de Lily. Esta não abriu a boca o dia inteiro, nem o namorado conseguiu fazê-la falar. Florence andava o tempo todo atrás dela, mas não via como poderia ajudá-la. Scorpius estava muito preocupado com o que Lily estava pensando. Tinha medo dela colocar a culpa de tudo em sua família, e ela até teria razão. Já a ruiva não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto do namorado. Ela passou o fim de semana inteiro calada, e completamente distraída de todos e tudo a sua volta.

Era segunda-feira a tarde quando chegou outra carta para a menina e seu irmão. Desta vez a caligrafia era de sua mãe, então Lily abriu a carta o mais rápido possível. Ela estava na sala comunal da Grifinória junto com Florence e Hugo. Eles estavam curiosos para saber o que estava escrito.

_Minha querida,_

_Seu pai foi dar seu depoimento hoje. Eles queriam desacreditar o antigo depoimento que seu pai havia feito em favor de Sr. Malfoy. Eles conseguiram. A desculpa deles foi que seu pai havia vendido ajuda ao Sr. Malfoy. Harry ficou revoltado, mas eles vieram até em casa e acharam uma taça e um colar da família Malfoy. Nós não sabemos como isso veio parar aqui em casa, até agora estamos sem entender o que aconteceu. Seu pai será indiciado, sua tia Hermione acha que por extorsão. Assim que soubermos de alguma coisa eu escrevo novamente._

_Não se preocupe, _

_Ginny_

"Como ela pede para eu não me preocupar?" Lily disse alterando o tom da sua voz para um mais agudo.

Hugo pegou a carta da mão da prima, e ela começou a andar pela sala. Florence pegou a carta depois e leu. Os dois ficaram um tempo olhando a menina andar, até que Hugo se levantou.

"Eu vou chamar Scorpius." ele disse, indo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas teve que parar.

"Não!" berrou Lily. "Eu não quero vê-lo."

"Mas Lily..." começou Florence.

"Eu não quero ver ninguém." ela disse e subiu para o dormitório.

Lily sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, e que aquilo era só o começo. Ela estava sentada ao lado da janela, quando Florence veio avisar que seu irmão queria vê-la. Lily pediu a amiga para dizer que ela não podia ir. A morena não sabia que desculpa dar, então foi sincera ao responder a Albus dizendo que sua irmã não queria ver ninguém. Albus ficou irritado com a atitude da irmã, mas Scorpius conseguiu acalmá-lo, dizendo que ela era muito sensível, e não estava reagindo muito bem a tudo. Já o loiro ficou chateado por não poder ajudar sua namorada, e logo começou a pensar se ela ainda queria namorá-lo. Ele achava que Lily colocava a culpa de tudo em seu pai, e ele podia entender. Harry Potter sempre foi respeitado pela sociedade bruxa, principalmente depois da Grande Guerra.

Lily não desceu para jantar nem para o café da manhã do dia seguinte. Ela não deixou de comer, escapou durante a noite e foi a cozinha do castelo. No outro dia ela foi direto para sua aula, e não conversava com ninguém. Na hora do almoço ela deu a desculpa de que ia à biblioteca, mas na verdade foi comer na cozinha novamente. Somente ao fim do dia que Scorpius conseguiu vê-la. Ela estava fria, não falava, mas selou seus lábios aos do rapaz quando o viu. Porém, ela não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. O garoto puxou-a para uma das salas no caminho da Torre da Grifinória, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Lily não quis entrar na sala, mas o loiro a forçou. Ela entrou na sala e ele ficou parado na frente da porta fechada, para que ela não conseguisse escapar. Lily não olhava para o namorado e sim para o lado oposto.

"Olhe para mim." pediu Scorpius.

"Eu não consigo." ela confessou.

"Eu sei que você está chateada com tudo isso, e eu entendo que você não queira mais namorar o filho do cara que colocou seu pai na situação que ele está." ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Enfim Lily virou-se para ele com um olhar surpreso. "Não." ela disse, mas antes que ela conseguisse formar a nova frase em sua cabeça, Scorpius tinha mais lágrimas em seus olhos, e cedeu.

"Desculpe-me Lily, eu entendo, vou deixá-la em paz." disse ele virando-se para abrir a porta, mas parou ao ouvir Lily berrar histericamente.

"Não, não, não vá." ela pediu indo em sua direção, mas parando no meio do caminho.

Scorpius foi em sua direção, pegou nas suas mãos, enquanto lágrimas de Lily escorriam desesperadamente pelo seu rosto. "O que foi, ruivinha?" ele perguntou.

Ela recuperou o fôlego entre os soluços. " Você não vê? A culpa não é do seu pai, e sim do meu." Scorpius olhava para ela surpreso, pedindo que ela se explicasse, então ela continuou. "Tudo faz sentido agora. O Ministro sempre esteve atrás do meu pai, e não do seu. Ele usou o Sr. Malfoy para chegar a ele. Era a única maneira. _Seu_ pai teve que fugir porque _meu_ pai tem assuntos mal resolvidos com o Ministro." terminou ela, pondo-se a chorar novamente.

Scorpius abraçou-a com força, ele não conseguia vê-la daquela forma. Ela encostou o rosto no peito do menino. Quando ela começou se acalmar ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Da onde você tirou tudo isso ruivinha? Isso não faz o menor sentido."

Ela se afastou dele irritadamente. Lily nunca gostou de ser criticada. "A carta." disse ela histericamente.

Scorpius continuou confuso. "Do que você está falando?" perguntou o loiro.

"A carta, Scorpius!" ela berrou. "A maldita carta que Cho Chang mandou ao meu pai. Eu disse, mas ninguém acreditou. Aquela carta é a chave de tudo." ao ver que Scorpius continuava sem entender ela virou-se furiosamente e seguiu na direção da janela. Parou ao lado do vidro, batendo a cabeça nele, sem querer.

Scorpius sabia da carta, ele só não conseguia entender o raciocínio de Lily. Mesmo confuso com a situação, ele sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade, Lily não estava brava com ele, pelo menos não por causa dos pais dos dois. Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando a ruiva ao lado da janela. A luz da lua faziam suas lágrimas reluzirem. Ela estava triste, mas Scorpius não conseguia deixar de ver como ela estava bonita, como seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam, e o seu rosto corava por causa do choro. O loiro se aproximou dela, quase que enfeitiçado por sua beleza. Ele parou no mesmo local quando Lily virou-se para ele. Seus olhos estavam mais claros, esverdeados, mais parecidos com os de seu irmão. Scorpius tinha a boca entreaberta. Ele não entendia como todas as preocupações sumiram de sua cabeça. Lily fitava-o inquisitivamente.

"O que foi Scorpius?" ela perguntou ainda nervosa, mas com um tom de voz mais equilibrado. Ele não respondeu, simplesmente mediu-a de cima a baixo, e quando voltou a ver seu rosto, ela tinha as bochechas ainda mais coradas. "Verdinho você está bem?" ela perguntou, mas antes de terminar a sentença Scorpius foi em sua direção.

Ele pegou-a pela cintura, mas manteve distância para conseguir olhá-la nos olhos. "Desista Lily, você nunca vai conseguir se ver livre de mim. Eu nunca vou te deixar, isso é impossível. Eu te quero demais. Eu te amo, ruivinha." ele disse com o olhar perdido nos novos tons de verde dos olhos dela.

Lily ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Scorpius a beijou antes que pudesse. Quando os dois se separaram, Scorpius correu para continuar. "Não precisa dizer nada, nós vamos resolver toda essa confusão que nossos pais se meteram." Lily sorriu.


	23. A Fuga

_Tá eu sumi! Eu sei, me desculpem!!! Mas aqui está um capítulo novinho saindo do forno, espero que gostem! Até mais._

**Capítulo XXII - A Fuga**

Ginny não precisou avisar Lily. No fim da semana Lily desceu para tomar café e ao entrar no Salão Principal viu todos os olhos virarem em sua direção. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. Quando sentou-se à mesa, Rose veio trazer-lhe as más noticias. A prima tinha uma cópia do Profeta Diário nas mãos. A ruiva viu a foto de seu pai estampada na capa. A foto era recente, era seu pai saindo do Ministério de Mistérios. Acima da foto havia as palavras: **A origem da fortuna do menino que sobreviveu**. Era uma edição especial do Profeta inteiramente dedicada à desmoralização de seu pai.

Todas as antigas acusações que seu pai havia sofrido injustamente voltaram à tona, e em especial a nova acusação de que seu pai havia vendido ajuda a Malfoy. Uma das reportagens dizia que Harry Potter havia usado a Grande Guerra como uma forma de limpar seu nome, e arrecadar dinheiro para seu próprio bem, já que desejava se casar com uma moça de família pobre. Fotos de sua casa, bem como da casa de seus avós e de seus tios foram publicadas. Eles acusaram toda a família Weasley de ter misteriosamente enriquecido depois da queda de Voldemort. A foto do Ministro andando pelos corredores do Átrio, em uma das páginas, chamou a atenção da ruiva, então ela pôs-se a ler.

**Harry Potter é indiciado. - **_**por Leny Droith**_

**Após os escândalos envolvendo a família Potter e Weasley o Ministro Bruxo, Michel Corner, teve que se pronunciar. Ele disse em nota: "Fiquei muito abalado com todas as acusações feitas ao Sr. Potter, por quem eu mantinha um grande respeito e consideração, devido a tudo o que ele fez para que nós bruxos continuássemos livres. Contudo, são inegáveis as provas recolhidas durante a investigação promovida por minha administração. Harry Potter pode em muitas formas ter ajudado a comunidade bruxa, porém suas intenções eram cruéis. Mesmo não tendo agido da mesma forma que os Comensais da Morte, ele forneceu à estes uma escapatória ilegal, tirando vantagem própria disso. Foi em boa hora que a emenda a Lei dos Comensais veio a ser homologada, pois sem ela Potter não teria um julgamento justo. Por ajudar Comensais a livrarem-se de suas penas, estando assim promovendo seus atos, Harry James Potter foi indiciado, hoje, por Conspiração à Ordem, e aguarda julgamento. Infelizmente, por ser bem relacionado dentro do Ministério ele soube de seu indiciamento antes que agentes conseguissem capturá-lo. Ele, juntamente com Narcissa, Draco e Astoria Malfoy são prioridade em nossas buscas." **

**O Ministro parecia realmente abalado, assim como todos nós. Confiamos nele para resolver este caso inacreditavelmente verdadeiro**.

Lily colocou o jornal ao seu lado calmamente, e começou a servir-se de torradas e geléia. Rose, Hugo e Florence que estavam ao seu lado se olhavam incrédulos. Rose olhou significantemente para Hugo, que desviou o olhar, então ela fez o mesmo com Florence, que balançou a cabeça. Rose estava com medo da reação que Lily teria se alguém falasse com ela, então pediu que outra pessoa o fizesse.

"Você está bem, Lily?" Florence perguntou acanhada.

"Uhum." respondeu Lily. "Dos males o menor."

"Como assim dos males o menor? Seu pai foi indiciado por conspirar contra a ordem. Você entende o que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Rose histericamente.

"Dos males o menor. Ele foi indiciado, mas ele fugiu. Até eles conseguirem pegá-lo nós já teremos resolvido tudo isso." disse Lily ainda calma.

"Nós vamos resolver isso, como? Lily eu acho que você não entendeu a gravidade disso tudo." continuou Rose.

"Eu entendo." disse Lily com a voz baixa mas grave, olhando firmemente para a prima ordenando que ela parasse de fazer escândalo. "Vá tomar seu café prima, se não você vai se atrasar pra sua primeira aula." terminou friamente.

Rose ficou chateada, Lily pode ver em seus olhos, mas não se arrependeu do que havia feito. A última coisa que eles poderiam fazer agora era perder o controle da situação. Eles tinham que se mostrar fortes e seguros para os outros alunos da escola, senão seria o fim de qualquer tentativa de provar a inocência de Harry, pois a Frente Pela Vida dependia deles, e seria o apoio da associação que poderia gerar algum efeito positivo para seu pai. Hugo e Florence olhavam Lily de bocas abertas. Eles nunca tinham visto a ruiva ser rude com a prima antes. Lily continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a morena pode reparar que a cabeça dela estava em outro lugar.

Lily pensava em todos os lugares que seu pai poderia estar. Um pensamento estranhamente divertido ocorreu no meio das imagens. Lily pensava como seria a sensação de liberdade ao estar fugindo de alguma coisa, do poder ser egoísta e pensar somente em si. Ela fantasiou que estava em fuga como seu pai, todos os lugares que poderiam ir. Desejou que já tivesse aprendido a desaparatar.

Lily ouviu um barulho, viu Florence e Hugo levantarem num salto. Foi então que ela olhou para o lado e viu Martin Corner, junto de Sean Float e Ellen Priot, parados ao seu lado. Os três sorriam discretamente. Lily levantou-se e colocou a mão no bolso apertando sua varinha entre os dedos. O sorriso de Corner sumiu e ele substituiu sua expressão para a de alguém muito abalado.

"Nós acreditávamos no seu pai, Potter." o rapaz disse com a voz emocionada, e alto suficiente para todos por perto ouvirem. "Mas tudo o que ele fez foi por dinheiro! Não é a toa que vocês criaram a FPV, para continuar enganando toda a Comunidade Bruxa!" Lily apertava cada vez mais a varinha em sua mão. Corner não sabia o que estava fazendo, Lily estava a ponto de explodir. "Um ladrão é isso que seu pai é! Sua família intei..."

O rapaz não conseguiu terminar a frase. Lily estava com sua varinha erguida e não hesitou. Antes do rapaz perceber ela já o azarava. "_SILENCIO_!" O rapaz tentava falar mas não conseguia. Todos olhavam para Lily ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Rose estava petrificada algum lugar atrás de Lily. "NÃO OUSE FALAR UMA PALAVRA DO MEU PAI, SEU IDIOTA!" Lily berrou e quando viu Corner começar a levantar sua varinha ela o azarou novamente. "_LEVICORPUS_!" Corner subiu ao ar, como se algo o puxasse pelo calcanhar. Sua varinha caiu de sua mão, Lily pegou-a. Ela não tinha controle sobre o que estava fazendo e todos estavam parados como estátuas. Lily tinha a varinha do rapaz nas mãos e ia quebrá-la ao meio quando Scorpius chegou correndo e puxou a varinha de sua mão.

"Não, Lily, você já se encrencou demais." disse ele puxando a menina, e jogando a varinha de Corner no chão.

"Você vai me pagar, Potter. Quando meu pai ficar sabendo..." balbuciava Corner ainda pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, sentindo o efeito do primeiro feitiço começar a acabar.

Lily já estava na porta do Salão Principal, sendo levada por Scorpius, mas ela ainda pode ouvir Albus a defendendo.

"O que ele vai fazer, Corner? Mandar matar minha irmã assim como ele está mandando matar meu pai? Ele não tem voz aqui dentro, seu cretino!" Rose puxava Albus para sair dali, e Florence e Hugo acompanhavam. Porém, Albus virou-se novamente para o menino e azarou. "_Liberacorpus_!" Corner não estava pendurado tão alto, mas caiu com força no chão, fazendo alguns alunos rirem.

Lily estava sentada no pátio de inverno, e Scorpius a abraçava, enquanto ela chorava. Não demorou muito e eles foram acompanhados por Florence e Rose parecendo assustadas, e Hugo segurando Albus perto de si, empurrando-o para frente.

Ficaram parados durante um bom tempo. Então Rose se levantou para ir para sua aula, mas enquanto ela virava para sair viu o professor Longbottom vir na direção deles. Rose parou no mesmo lugar e esperou o professor começar a falar.

"Lily, Albus, vocês estão liberados das aulas hoje. Os demais podem ir para suas aulas." Scorpius não queria largar Lily, e Florence também queria consolar a amiga. "AGORA!" Gritou Longbottom, de maneira estranha. E os outros seguiram sem questionar. "Vocês dois, venham comigo."

Scorpius olhou para trás para ver Lily abraçada ao irmão indo para a direção oposta a dele, seguidos pelo Professor Longbottom. Lily e Albus chegaram ao escritório do professor, e a menina lembrou-se que a pouco tempo ela esteve lá, agora via como se aquilo tivesse acontecido a anos.

"Lily, Albus, eu sei como vocês estão se sentindo. Porém isso não os dá direito de atacar outro estudante."

"Aquele idiota estava falando mal do papai, Neville." Lily disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sei, mas Lily, o que você espera que eu faça? Vocês receberão detenções comigo, e por favor, me prometam que não farão mais nada contra o Sr. Corner."

"Se ele falar mal do papai novamente eu..." Começou Albus, mas Longbottom o cortou.

"Você virá falar comigo. Ou você quer ser expulso no último ano?" Longbottom tinha o tom grave, que Albus não conhecia, mas isso era porque ele não era aluno da Grifinória. Lily já havia visto Neville assim, principalmente quando James estava em Hogwarts. "Agora vão. Vocês estão liberados das atividades de hoje. Sábado às oito da manhã espero os dois aqui."


	24. Egoísmo

_Desculpem a demora, mas aqui vai outro capítulo. Espero que gostem e até mais!_

**Capítulo XXIII - Egoísmo**

Era fim de março e o frio continuava arrepiando os pelos dos corpos, a neve havia cessado mas a água ainda virava gelo durante as noites. Andar pelos pátios abertos de Hogwarts era um desafio.

A última reunião da FPV antes da semana de Páscoa não foi tão boa. As pessoas estavam desacreditadas. Logo depois de Harry fugir, todos estavam excitados, esperando alguma coisa dele. Porém, agora os alunos começaram a crer que nada que fizessem seria capaz de mudar a Lei.

Lily estava constantemente irritada. Albus dizia que ela estava com uma 'TPM' contínua, porém ele nunca disse isso em sua frente, porque sabia que iria se dar mal. Scorpius tentava de qualquer forma animá-la, mas Lily não aceitava suas tentativas, o que frustrava muito o rapaz.

Eles estavam na torre de Astronomia, somente os dois. Era muito difícil uma ocasião onde eles conseguiam ficar a sós. Lily estava sentada entre as pernas de Scorpius lendo um livro. O menino também lia um livro, mas deixou-o de lado, para beijar o pescoço de Lily que ficou a mostra depois que ela puxou o cabelo para o lado.

Uma profunda irritação subiu pelo corpo de Lily. "Pare com isso, Scorpius."

Ele fingiu que não ouviu e continuou beijando-a. Ele assustou-se ao ver a moça levantar num pulo e seguir em direção às escadas. "Vou procurar um lugar onde eu posso ler em paz." Lily soltou rudemente.

Scorpius impediu-a de descer puxando um de seus braços. Lily virou-se com a varinha em punho.

"Vai me azarar?" Scorpius perguntou irritado.

Lily percebeu o que havia feito e abaixou a varinha lentamente. Seu olhar estava distante, não conseguia olhar Scorpius nos olhos.

"Lily, porque é que você continua comigo?" Scorpius perguntou e conseguiu que os olhos da namorada encontrasse os dele.

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas. "Que pergunta é essa, Scorpius?"

"Você não me deixa tocá-la, você não conversa comigo. Toda vez que eu tento fazer alguma coisa para te animar você foge como um bicho assustado. Porque você ainda está comigo?" O rapaz fitava-a profundamente, obrigando-a a manter o contato visual.

"Eu..." Lily não sabia o que dizer. O que ele dizia era verdade, mas ela não queria ser cobrada por isso, sua irritação voltou a tona. "Scorpius, você não vê que eu estou mal, que preciso de um pouco de espaço? Tudo isso que está acontecendo com a minha família, você acha que eu estaria bem?"

Scorpius parou em choque. "Você está falando do seu pai? Você está mal porque seu pai fugiu? Eu não estaria mal, porque não é só meu pai, mas é minha família inteira que eu não faço ideia de onde está? Ou será porque eu já estaria acostumado, sou um Malfoy, não é?"

Lily ficou parada como uma pedra.

"Eu tento te animar, tento ser o mais gentil com você. Mas você não vê que eu também preciso de você!"

Lily continuava sem falar nada. Scorpius estava parado também sem falar esperando que ela dissesse algo. Tudo o que Scorpius havia lhe dito ecoava em sua cabeça, todos os momentos que passaram juntos voltavam como 'flashes'. Um enorme desespero caiu sobre seus ombros. _Ele vai me deixar. _– pensou Lily. Como ela não dizia nada, Scorpius abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar para as escadas. Ao passar por Lily ela o segurou.

"Scorpius, eu te amo." O menino parou no mesmo lugar. "Eu te amo, muito." Era a primeira vez que Lily dizia que o amava, e foi a sensação de perda foi o que a deu certeza. Lily percebeu que seu amor por Scorpius soava tão natural, o que a fez ter ainda mais vergonha de seu comportamento anterior.

Os dois estavam parados frente a frente. Os olhos ligados por uma conexão poderosa que só quebrou quando Lily deu um passo para frente, e colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Scorpius, que fechou os olhos e Lily pode ver uma lágrima rolar por sua bochecha. "Desculpe-me, Scorpius. Eu sou uma egoísta. Por favor não me deixe."

Scorpius abriu os olhos, e agora tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Eu sabia que você iria me amar." Ele riu, e Lily o acompanhou.

"Eu te amo, seu presunçoso, arrogante!" E com isso Scorpius a beijou intensamente.

Todos foram agradecer a Scorpius pela mudança de humor de Lily. Era a manhã de quarta-feira, última semana antes da Páscoa. Lily estava com Florence e Hugo na mesa da Grifinória tomando café da manhã. Rose chegou correndo na mesa como o de costume. Ela tinha alguma novidade.

"Vocês não sabem o que eu descobri!" ela disse assim que chegou.

"Claro que não, você ainda não contou." brincou Hugo.

"Eu não posso falar aqui. Vamos, saiam do Castelo, agora. Eu vou chamar Albus e Scorpius."

"Mas eu ainda não terminei de comer." reclamou Hugo.

"Agora!" gritou Rose, fazendo o menino pular de susto.

Fora do Castelo o frio não estava tão cortante como Lily imaginou. O sol fazia-se presente com mais força. Lily constatou que era porque estava mais alegre, o clima continuava o mesmo, porém antes tudo era motivo para a menina se irritar.

Rose chegou acompanhada de Albus e Scorpius. "O que eu vou falar é sobre seu pai, Lily." Ela disse olhando para Florence.

"Acho melhor eu sair." Florence disse constrangidamente.

"Não! Fique aqui, você é minha melhor amiga, eu confio em você." Lily disse à Florence que sorriu em gratidão.

"Eu ouvi uma conversa do Corner com a Priot. Na verdade eu ouvi uma frase, mas acho que isso explica muita coisa." Rose começou.

"Vamos fale logo!" disse Albus irritadamente, recebendo um olhar frio de Rose.

"Ele disse que seu pai ia pagar por ter causado a morte de Cho Chang."

Por alguns segundos ninguém falou nada. Lily sentia o peso dos olhares em si. Ela com esforço colocava seus pensamentos em ordem, tentando absorver o que a prima havia dito.

Scorpius olhou para Lily. Ela tinha os olhos baixos. "É isso, Lily! A carta!" disse ele fazendo os olhos da menina brilharem. "A carta é a resposta pra tudo isso, só com essa carta nós vamos entender o que está acontecendo."

Tudo fazia sentido para Lily agora. "O Ministro está agindo por vingança. Ele acha que sua mulher morreu por causa do meu pai. A resposta tem que estar na carta!" disse Lily animadamente.

Todos os outros concordaram dessa vez que eles precisavam achar a carta, e que ela era a chave para tudo. Passaram os dois dias antes de voltarem para casa planejando como iriam procurá-la. Lily e Albus iriam olhar novamente em casa, e Rose e Hugo fariam o mesmo, depois eles iriam até o Quartel-General dos Aurores visitar Ron, e tentar procurar lá. Eram as únicas possibilidades.

Scorpius passaria a Páscoa na casa de Hermione, já que ela fazia questão de se responsabilizar pelo garoto. Lily ficou chateada que Scorpius preferiu ir para lá, e não para sua casa, mas ela entendeu que ele gostaria de ficar perto de Hermione e ter notícias do caso de seu pai.


	25. A Busca

_Olá pessoal, essa semana tive mais tempo e consegui escrever mais um capítulo!! Viva!! Espero que gostem. Gente eu não sou de ficar pedindo reviews mas elas incentivam a gente a continuar escrevendo, então se der comente e me falem o que estão achando. Até mais!_

**Capítulo XXIV - A Busca**

Lily estava em sua casa, deitada com a cabeça no colo de sua mãe. Ginny fazia cafuné na filha, e ela fingia estar dormindo pois não conseguia olhar para sua mãe. Ginny estava totalmente devastada pela situação. Não demorou muito para Lily perceber que ela não dormia há dias, bastou olhar seu rosto.

Albus tinha enxotado três jornalistas aquele dia. Ginny dizia que era assim sempre, abutres tentando fazer dinheiro com sua tristeza.

Ela continuava fingir que dormia e se assustou quando sua mãe começou a falar sozinha.

"'Sempre terá alguém querendo se vingar dele. Pense bem no que está fazendo, Ginny'" ela repetiu o que seu irmão há muito tempo tinha te falado. "É Percy, você é um idiota, mas sabe o que fala... Será que nós nunca teremos paz?"

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, fingindo que acabava de acordar.

"Oh, querida, te acordei?" perguntou Ginny.

"Acordou, mas não tem problema não, mamãe. Que horas são?" perguntou Lily esfregando os olhos.

"São seis e meia." comentou Ginny.

"Quer que eu faça o jantar?" ofereceu-se Lily, e sua mãe sorriu para ela.

"Podemos fazer todos juntos. Vá chamar os seus irmãos. Parecem que morreram lá em cima, fazem duas horas que não vejo a cara dos dois." Ginny esforçou-se para fazer a brincadeira.

Lily subiu aos pulos os degraus. Seus irmãos não estavam mortos, mas estavam numa difícil missão: encontrar a maldita carta. Albus e Lily haviam contado o que descobriram para James e este se empenhou em ajudar.

Lily abriu a porta do quarto de James e os dois irmãos pularam de susto. Pela cara deles ela já sabia que eles não tinham encontrado nada, mas mesmo assim ela perguntou.

"E ai, acharam alguma coisa?"

"Não, definitivamente não está aqui. Procuramos em todos os lugares, todos! Não está aqui." disse Albus frustradamente.

"O plano de amanhã já está certo?" perguntou James.

"Rose mandou-me uma carta confirmando, mas ainda não perguntamos à mamãe se poderemos ir." comentou Lily. "Por falar na mamãe, ela está nos esperando para fazer o jantar."

Os três desceram e encontraram com Ginny já separando o que teriam no jantar. Cada um pegou alguma coisa para fazer. Enquanto Lily cortava lascas de pimentão ela tomou coragem de pedir o que tinham em mente.

" Mamãe... Rose e Hugo vão visitar o tio Ron amanhã lá no Ministério. Nós podemos ir junto?"

Ginny parou de descascar as batatas e olhou para a filha de maneira assustadora. "O que? De maneira alguma! Meus filhos no Ministério... Vocês estão loucos?"

"Mas porque não mamãe?" perguntou Lily já com medo da resposta.

"Porque não? Lily, já infernizam nossa vida aqui dentro de casa, imagina o que aconteceria se vocês fossem lá. Eu não acredito que vocês estão me pedindo isso. Eu tive que pedir demissão do Profeta Diário porque não conseguia suportar a pressão. E agora vocês me vêm com essa."

Lily não havia se lembrado que sua mãe tivera que sair do trabalho, e que isso mexeu muito com ela. Lily ia começar a se desculpar, porém sua mãe voltou a falar.

"Desculpem-me. Não queria descontar isso em vocês. Porém está fora de cogitação vocês irem para lá."

James piscou para a irmã, dizendo a ela que estava tudo sob controle. Ele poderia ajudar Rose e Hugo na missão. Lily queria pedir desculpas a mãe, porém algo a parou.

O jantar foi constrangedoramente silencioso. Ninguém mais conseguiu falar nada. Ginny não tinha mais forças para distraí-los.

Lily foi dormir, sabia que Scorpius viria para sua casa no dia seguinte. Era esse o combinado. Se não conseguissem ir para o Ministério ele viria passar o dia em sua casa, senão ficaria sozinho na casa de Hermione.

Era cedo quando Scorpius apareceu no Canto dos Marotos. Ginny estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, e ao ver o menino sair de sua lareira tomou um susto. Por segundos ela achou que era Draco Malfoy que estava lá.

"Me desculpe, Sra. Potter, não queria assustá-la." pediu Scorpius constrangidamente.

"Não se preocupe Scorpius. Eu ando assustada esses dias. Faça um favor? Acorde Lily e Albus para mim?"

Scorpius acenou com a cabeça, e seguiu pela sala até as escadas. Ele parou na frente da porta de Lily, segurou a maçaneta sutilmente, e virou-a sem fazer barulho. Deitada na cama, com o edredom cobrindo parte de seu corpo e a outra parte caída ao chão, Lily dormia. Scorpius ficou por algum tempo admirando a beleza de sua namorada, até que não resistiu e sentou na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos que ele tanto gostava.

Lily abriu os olhos e quando viu Scorpius ao seu lado abriu um sorriso preguiçoso, porém honesto. Então ela sentiu uma urgente vontade de abraçá-lo.

"O que foi, ruivinha?" perguntou Scorpius assustado.

"Nada, só estava com saudades suas."

Ele foi acordar o amigo enquanto Lily se arrumava. Quando ela estava pronta desceu as escadas para encontrar todos a mesa. James já havia saído para o Ministério. O dia deles seria longo esperando notícias dos primos.

Depois do almoço Rose e Hugo apareceram na lareira do Canto, e sem entender Ginny viu Lily carregá-los diretamente para o quarto de Albus. Todos já sabiam a resposta pela cara de Rose.

"E então? Vocês não acharam a carta, não é?" perguntou Lily desanimada.

"Não, e é pior. A mesa de seu pai, assim como seu armário estão completamente revirados. Se a carta estava lá o Ministro a tem." respondeu Rose.

Lily não acreditava que não tinha pensado nisso. É claro que o Ministro iria reunir todas as provas que inocentavam seu pai. Ela abraçou Scorpius e finalmente chorou.


	26. O Deslize do Ministro

_Oá pessoal. Fico impressionada como duas reviews me fazem ficar animada a escrever até as 2 da manhã, sabendo que eu tenho que estudar no dia seguinte. Aqui está o novo capítulo saindo fresquinho o forno. espero que gostem. Ah, eu provavelmente só voltarei daqui há algum tempo porque irei viajar na próxima semana. Até mais!_

**Capítulo XXV - O Deslize do Ministro**

A semana em casa passou voando. Lily estava arrasada pois não conseguiam pensar num modo de ajudar seu pai e o de Scorpius. Albus sugeriu falarem com Ginny e perguntar a ela sobre a carta, porém ela não permitiu, sua mãe já estava sofrendo demais, e se a carta não estava em casa, nem no Ministério ela não saberia onde estaria.

Logo já estavam de volta à Hogwarts, e mesmo estando de volta com seu namorado o tempo todo, Lily estava completamente frustrada. Ela não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas e muito menos estudar para as provas que estavam logo ali. Scorpius tentava ajudá-la mas não conseguia. Ele também estava muito abatido, e os dois pareciam o casal mais triste do mundo.

A situação piorou em um café da manhã. Rose, como de costume, chegou correndo na mesa da Grifinória. Hugo olhou-a com cara feia, porque toda vez que ela chegava dessa maneira era para dar uma notícia ruim.

"Lily, você tem que ver isso." falou a prima passando o Profeta Diário para a ruiva.

Lily nem precisou abrir o jornal, na capa ela viu uma foto antiga de seu pai e do Sr. Malfoy, juntamente com vários objetos.

**Encontradas novas provas contra Harry Potter. – **_**Por Leny Droith**_

**Depois de conseguir uma permissão para abrir o cofre dos Potter em Gringotes, os agentes do Ministro encontraram vários objetos mágicos de valor. Todos os objetos seriam de descendência da família Malfoy e Black. Os agentes dizem que estes objetos mostram que Harry Potter recebeu-os como pagamento pela ajuda dada a Draco Malfoy e Narcissa Malfoy em seus julgamentos. Ainda não se tem notícia do paradeiro dos acusados, mas os agentes do Ministério em conjunto com o Departamento de Aurores clamam ter pistas significativas, e que estão perto de pegá-los.**

Lily tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente. Com raiva ela amassou o jornal e jogou-o no chão. Rose e Florence olhavam-se sem saber o que fazer. Pouco depois Scorpius veio ao seu encontro e os dois saíram para o lago, sem se importar com as aulas que iriam perder.

O dia estava bonito, o sol estava presente, mesmo sem ter muita força. Lily sentiu seu coração se reconfortar ao ver o brilho do dia e o céu azul, mas sua cabeça estava longe, muito longe.

Os dois se sentaram embaixo da árvore dos Marotos, Lily lembrou-se da primeira reunião da FPV, aquilo parecia ter acontecido há séculos. Ela deu uma risada tímida ao se lembra do ciúmes de Scorpius no dia. Ele fitou-a curioso.

"O que é que te fez sorrir? Estou tentando há tempos e não consigo." brincou constrangidamente.

"Não foi algo, mas sim alguém." começou Lily, fazendo o garoto arcar uma das sobrancelhas. "Lembra aquela primeira reunião da FPV que nós fizemos aqui?"Scorpius balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Estava lembrando do seu ciúmes por causa do Galand."

"Aquele grande idiota!" comentou Scorpius sarcasticamente.

"É, um grande idiota. Aquele foi o primeiro dia que eu me senti a vontade na sua presença. Mas eu não fazia ideia que acabaríamos assim." confessou a moça, fazendo o namorado sorrir.

"Assim como?" perguntou Scorpius.

"Assim, completamente apaixonados, porém tristes." comentou Lily, e logo suas lágrimas começaram a nascer.

Scorpius passou a mão em seu rosto fazendo Lily fechar seus olhos e uma lágrima rolar por sua bochecha que o rapaz fez questão de limpar. Ele a puxou para perto de si e ela se encaixou entre as pernas dele. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou mais tranqüila.

"Não sei o que faria se não tivesse você agora." disse Lily.

Scorpius puxou o rosto da namorada com delicadeza e beijou os lábios dela. Entre o beijo ele disse: "eu te amo", fazendo Lily sorrir e beijá-lo mais intensamente. Ela virou seu corpo até conseguir abraçar seu namorado. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais quente, como se os dois precisassem daquilo para não morrer.

Uma ave estranha pousou na cabeça de Scorpius fazendo os dois pularem de susto. Era um pássaro estranho, Lily o reconheceu como um Pomorim Dourado. Ele tinha uma carta presa a pata. Scorpius tirou rapidamente ela de lá e pôs-se a ler junto de Lily.

_Querido filho, _

_Desculpe o tempo sem escrever e dar notícias, mas parece que eles estão muito determinados em nos pegar, principalmente o Potter. Diga a sua namorada que o encontrei a menos de uma semana e ele está bem._

_Acredito que o Ministro cometeu um grande erro, e por isso que estou lhe enviando essa carta. Eu enviaria diretamente à Granger, porém acho que ela está sendo muito mais monitorada do que Hogwarts._

_Aqueles objetos que encontraram no cofre do Potter foram plantados lá. Após a guerra, os agentes do Ministério confiscaram vários itens dizendo ser artefatos das trevas, posso dizer que alguns deles realmente eram, porém, era fato que os agentes confiscaram outros bens. A verdade é que eles roubaram vários objetos de várias famílias com a desculpa de que eram das trevas, mas estavam mentindo. Eu fiz uma lista dos objetos que faltaram em minha casa após meu julgamento e entrei com um processo em Wizengamot. Disseram na época que eles haviam sido destruídos, mas acredite filho, estes são os mesmos objetos que apareceram no Profeta de hoje. _

_Peça a um dos filhos de Granger para encaminharem essa carta à ela. Por favor, isso é muito importante. _

_Estou morrendo de saudades suas, _

_Te amo, _

_Seu pai. _

O rosto de Lily e Scorpius se iluminaram. Lily pulou de alegria e Scorpius a acompanhou agarrando-a pela cintura e girando-a.

Correram de volta ao Castelo. Iam chamar Rose para enviar a carta, mas Sirius impediu Lily.

"Se nós entregarmos para Rose as pessoas da Corvinal irão comentar. Sua aula é com que turma?"

"Com a Sonserina. Vamos entregar para o Hugo então."

Foram correndo pelos corredores até chegarem a sala de feitiços. Quem bateu na porta foi Scorpius, já que Lily estava matando aula.

"Com licença professor, o professor Longbottom pediu que eu chamasse Hugo Weasley."

O professor simplesmente acenou com a mão, e Hugo saiu da sala com o rosto maroto e curioso.

"Onde vocês estavam?" perguntou ele ironicamente.

"Cala a boca Hugo, temos que te pedir um favor." disse Lily asperamente, fazendo o menino engolir a seco.

"Não é nada demais, precisamos que você mande essa carta para sua mãe. É o jeito mais seguro." pediu Scorpius.

Foram explicando ao garoto o que havia acontecido no caminho para o Corujal. Hugo comentava animadamente enquanto os outros dois brigavam com o garoto para ele manter a voz mais baixa.

Demorou uma semana para que a notícia estourasse. Ginny conseguiu que seu colega do Profeta publicasse a notícia.

**Objetos encontrados no cofre de Potter foram plantados - **_**por Don McLean**_

**Há uma semana era capa do Profeta a descoberta de objetos da família Malfoy no cofre de Harry Potter, porém tais objetos eram tidos como destruídos pelo Tribunal de Wizengamot. Draco Malfoy, à época de seu julgamento após a Grande Guerra, passou pela fiscalização de sua casa, e pelo confisco de artefatos das trevas, como era de costume. Porém o Sr. Malfoy percebeu que vários objetos sem ligação com o lado negro haviam sido confiscados. Ele então entrou com um processo contra o Ministério requerendo esses objetos de volta. O Sr. Malfoy foi avisado por Wizengamot que esses objetos teriam sido destruídos.**

**Estes objetos que foram destruídos são os mesmos que apareceram no cofre do Sr. Potter semana passada. A questão que fica é: será que esses objetos são réplicas dos primeiros ou serão estes os verdadeiros objetos confiscados de Draco Malfoy? Em ambos os casos o Ministério deverá se pronunciar e averiguar a decisão. **

O ânimo da turma cresceu na mesma hora. Junto disso cresceram as pessoas que apoiavam Harry Potter e os Malfoy. A FPV foi solicitada em vários debates, e a filial de Hogwarts era o tempo todo questionada sobre o fato.

A desculpa do Ministério publicada no outro dia foi simplesmente desacreditada e ignorada. Era a primeira vitória na prova da inocência dos pais de Lily e Scorpius, e as pessoas passaram a discutir e comentar o assunto novamente.


	27. Medo

_To doida! Semana louca cheia de coisas para fazer, e mesmo assim gasto precioso temo escrevendo! Dois capítulos em uma semana_,_ fazer o que se estou inspirada, e meus queridos leitores voltaram a me escrever? Mas tenho que parar, que tenho quilos de coisas para estudar, além de ter uma viagem bem no meio das coisas. Espero que gostem! Até mais!_

**Capítulo XXVI - Medo**

Rose convocou uma reunião de urgência da FPV após as notícias que saíram no Profeta. As pessoas não deixavam de perguntar coisas a todos eles, então ela achou melhor juntar todos e responder à todas as perguntas de uma só vez.

A reunião se deu na sala de costume, contudo o número de participantes daquela reunião era consideravelmente maior. A sala estava cheia vinte minutos antes da hora marcada. Lily espantou-se ao ver que o filho do Ministro e seus amigos estavam presentes também, ela já sabia que não iria prestar.

Por muito perguntaram do paradeiro de Harry Potter e dos Malfoy, sobre os objetos que haviam encontrado no cofre. Já o Martin Corner ficou quieto. Até que depois de algum tempo ele soltou a pergunta que estava esperando para fazer.

"Como vocês tem certeza de que os objetos sumiram realmente da casa do Sr. Malfoy naquela época? Ele poderia ter mentido."

Todos olharam para Scorpius, mas foi Rose quem respondeu.

"Você acredita mesmo que Wizengamot teria dando a recompensa que o Sr. Malfoy exigiu sem fazer uma investigação sobre isso?"

"Mas isso não estava na notícia." comentou um terceiro-anista da Lufa-Lufa.

"Não estava, mas já que os objetos que sumiram tinham sido supostamente destruídos, o Tribunal de Wizengamot teve de pagar uma indenização ao Sr. Malfoy." completou Rose, com ares de advogada.

Não dado por satisfeito Martin continuou. "Como você explica as ligações entre as lareiras dos Potter e dos Malfoy? Essa saiu no Profeta." disse o rapaz mostrando a notícia com a desculpa que seu pai havia dado para a população bruxa. Que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, mesmo sendo inimigos na época de escola, depois da Grande Guerra começaram a se comunicar pela Rede Flú.

"Pergunte ao seu pai há quantos anos foi o primeiro contato, ai você verá que fazem seis anos que a lareira dos Potter e a da minha família foram ligadas, por acaso o mesmo tempo que eu e Albus nos conhecemos e nos tornamos amigos." retorquiu Scorpius arrogantemente.

"Mas sua mãe trabalha na Regulação da Rede de Flú, ela poderia ter alterado as datas." insistiu Corner.

"Assim como o seu pai alterou..." começou Albus, mas levou um cutucão de Lily e ficou quieto.

"Se você partir do princípio de que todos são desonestos, nós nunca chegaremos à lugar algum." finalizou Lily, que surpreendeu-se ao ver as pessoas aplaudindo.

E como um garoto mimado, Martin Corner e sua trupe saíram da sala batendo os pés.

"Então o caso está encerrado? Eles serão inocentados?" perguntou um quinto-anista da Sonserina.

"Acredito que não, o Ministro ainda usa que a fortuna de Harry Potter aumentou muito para alguém que vivia com os tios e estava fugido por quase um ano na época da Guerra. O problema é que nunca haviam estimado ao certo quanto os pais de Potter haviam lhe deixado. O Ministro esquece que por onze anos Potter não fazia ideia da riqueza que tinha, portanto somente começou a gastá-la quando entrou em Hogwarts." finalizou Rose.

Lily estava feliz. Ela havia tomado um banho quente na manhã seguinte e sentia-se nova em folha. Tinha marcado um piquenique com Scorpius para terminar aquele beijo que começaram a dar na semana seguinte. Queria ter um tempo a sós com ele, antes que começassem a se matar para estudar para as provas.

Contudo seus planos foram cancelados. Antes mesmo de irem para o café da manhã, enquanto Lily e Florence esperavam por Hugo no salão comunal da Grifinória, uma menina entrou pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e ir entregá-la um recado do Professor Longbottom.

"Mas eu achei que minhas detenções já tivessem acabado..." começou a reclamar abrindo o bilhete.

Lily pôs-se a ler, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas confusa. "Ele está me chamando para ir à sala dele... Será mesmo que ele percebeu que eu e Albus não organizamos nenhuma das fichas que ele nos deu para fazer?"

"Só indo lá para saber. Boa sorte!" disse Florence.

Na porta do escritório de Longbottom Lily encontrou com seu irmão. Os dois tinham uma cara marota de quem havia feito algo errado. Engoliram a seco e entraram na sala esperando a bronca que iriam levar.

Lily engasgou na própria saliva, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Enquanto Albus gritava "Pai!", Lily ficou parada em choque ao lado da porta. Albus abraçou seu pai, mas Lily continuava imobilizada. Seu pai a olhava com pesar ainda abraçado ao filho.

"Querida, você deve estar brava comigo, por eu ter fugido, e ter dado toda essa preocupação para vocês..." começou Harry.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Lily asperamente.

"Vim dar oi para vocês antes de me entregar."

"O quê?" berrou Lily.

"Ruivinha, eu cansei de fugir, vou enfrentar isso de frente."

"Não!" Lily berrou histericamente. "Não mesmo! Vá para qualquer lugar mas não s entregue."

Harry abraçou a filha e esta chorava compulsivamente.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, acredite em mim." Harry tentou consolá-la, mas Lily saiu correndo da sala.

Ela não entendia como podia ter feito aquilo com seu pai, tê-lo deixado ali, mas a única pessoa que queria ver era Scorpius.

**Harry Potter se entrega –**_**por Don McLean**_

**Ao contrario do que o Ministério afirmou, Harry Potter não foi capturado, ele estava a caminho para se entregar, mas antes parou para conversar com sua mulher, e despedir-se novamente. Potter afirma que após as últimas notícias teve confiança de se entregar, pois agora ele tem certeza que terá um julgamento justo. **

Lily ainda chorava no outro dia ao ler a nota do Profeta, admirava seu pai, mas tinha muito medo. Ela tinha certeza de que o Ministro faria tudo em suas forças para ver o seu pai morto.


	28. As Provas

_Galera desculpem a demora mas é que estava viajando e quando voltei tive três provas seguidas. Mas aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Obrigada pelas reviews e, aos novos leitores sejam bem-vindos!_

**Capítulo XXVII - As Provas**

As próximas semanas foram exaustivas. Harry estava preso e esperando julgamento. Hermione trabalhava que nem louca para somar provas que inocentassem seu cunhado. Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, as provas estavam se aproximando.

Contudo a única prova que Lily se preocupava era aquela que ela sabia que iria inocentar seu pai, a carta. O problema era que ela não fazia ideia de onde a maldita poderia estar.

"Hugo, pare de rabiscar esse papel, o barulho me atrapalha." brigou Florence, em voz baixa.

Estavam na biblioteca, que já havia virado praticamente o salão comunal, porque não saiam mais dali. Scorpius e Albus estavam jogando quadribol para se distraírem um pouco enquanto Lily, Hugo, Florence e Rose estudavam. Rose, que já havia terminado de estudar para todas suas provas, agora ajudava os outros a estudarem para os OWLs. Contudo sua maior preocupação era Lily, que vivia distraída e não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos.

"Vamos Lily, quais são os ingredientes da solução para fortalecer?" perguntava Rose pela segunda vez. "Você sabe essa, vamos."

"Ah, prima. Não me lembro..." Lily estava pensando em seu pai, e não queria estar ali. Mas de repente, ela lembrou do dia em que aprendeu aquela poção, foi no dia que ela havia brigado com Scorpius por causa de Henry Galand, e rapidamente a poção voltou a sua cabeça. "Lembrei! Só precisa de sangue de salamandra e suco de romã. E sua cor é turquesa-claro."

Rose abriu um grande sorriso. A partir desse momento Lily conseguiu focar-se nos estudos. Sua sorte era que sempre fora estudiosa, e com a ajuda de Rose, as coisas começaram a voltar a sua cabeça.

Foram jantar e Lily sentia-se mais animada. Sua preocupação com seu pai ainda estava lá, mas pelo menos ela estava mais confiante para suas provas. Scorpius adorou vê-la assim. Antes de irem dormir Scorpius chamou Lily para acompanhá-lo até algum lugar. Florence deu uma piscadela para Lily que deu uma risadinha e acompanhou o namorado.

"O que é Scorpius?" perguntou Lily curiosa.

"Espere e verá!" disse ele com uma voz sinistra.

Andaram pelo Castelo até chegarem à torre de astronomia. Subiram para o ponto mais alto. Lá havia um telescópio. Scorpius mirou para um lado e depois chamou Lily. Ela colocou o olho delicadamente na lente, e viu ao lado da Lua uma estrela vermelha.

"Que lindo Scorpius! Que estrela é aquela?"

"Não é uma estrela, Lily, é Marte. Ele aparece de vez em quando perto da Lua, e como sabia que apareceria hoje trouxe você para ver."

"É lindo! Obrigada Scow!"

Depois de muito observar eles sentaram no chão, Lily entre as pernas de Scorpius. Ela adorava ficar assim com ele, sentia-se segura.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?" perguntou Lily.

"Claro que sim!" respondeu Scorpius.

Lily sentiu uma urgente vontade de beijar aquele menino arrogante. Ela afastou-se dele e sentou-se de frente para o rapaz, cruzando suas pernas nas costas dele. O menino ficou assustado com a atitude dela, e então ela disse: "Me beija" e o garoto beijou-a. Não havia nada de doce nesse beijo, era um beijo desesperadamente carnal. Lily soltava todas suas angustias, e assim intensificava o ato. Scorpius tinha todos os pelos arrepiados, e medida que Lily puxava-lhe os cabelos.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Scorpius sorria, e Lily escondia-se em seu peito envergonhada.

"Lembra-se daquela vez que estávamos aqui? Depois do Baile de Dia das Bruxas?" comentou Scorpius.

Lily só balançou a cabeça para confirmar.

"Foi naquele dia que eu tive certeza que queria passar o resto de meus dias com você. Antes eu estava apaixonado, mas não tinha essa certeza. Eu não sei o que foi que me fez tê-la. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Porque você gosta de mim?"

Lily arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "Você me perguntando isso? Seria porque você é irresistível." brincou Lily.

"É sério, eu nunca deixei você me falar isso, eu sempre acabo te cortando com minha ironia. Porque você gosta de mim, Lily?"

Lily parou para pensar. "Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa. Eu realmente te odiava, e quando comecei a conversar com você parte de mim, muito profunda, já te amava. Mas a cada vez que você defende sua família, eu simplesmente fico orgulhosa de te ter como meu namorado. Eu acredito também que por de baixo dessa arrogância toda, você é inseguro, e admiro isso também e você, porque é humano ser inseguro. Gosto da maneira que você lutou por mim."

Lily foi dormir sentindo-se muito bem. A semana passou e as provas chegaram. Lily acordou na segunda-feira, primeiro dia de OWLs com frio na barriga, mas ela sabia que iria bem. Estava bem confiante. Hugo estava animado para acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez, já Florence estava muito nervosa.

"Flor, é bom que acaba logo, finalmente chegaram essas drogas de provas." comentou Hugo com a namorada.

"É fácil para você falar já que é um geniozinho. Eu não, sou burra, precisava ter estudado mais."

"Ah, Florence, pare de drama por favor. Você é muito inteligente e vai dar tudo certo." cortou Lily sem paciência.

Tomaram café em silêncio. Rose, Albus e Scorpius passaram para desejar boa sorte.


	29. O Hipogrifo do Papai

_Aqui está mais um capítulo, ah gente, está acabando! Mentira ainda há pelo menos 5 capítulos por vir. Espero que vocês continuem por aqui até o fim. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e novamente obrigada pelas reviews!_

**Capítulo XXVIII - O Hipogrifo do Papai  
**

A semana de prova passou num piscar de olhos. Lily havia se saído bem em quase todas as matérias, umas mais outras menos, a única que ficou a desejar foi Estudo dos Trouxas. Lily não acreditou quando viu as perguntas complexas que haviam feito, e sinceramente ela não havia estudado, pois acreditava saber tudo sobre os trouxas.

Era sexta feira e tinham a última prova, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que Lily também não havia estudado com tanto vigor. Florence e Hugo estavam sorridentes no caminho para a prova. Tinham ido bem também, e estavam felizes por estarem logo entrando em férias.

A prova tinha uma parte teórica e outra prática. Lily escrevia sobre Testrálio, que conhecia bem. Ficou feliz com a resposta que deu e passou para a próxima. A pergunta era sobre Hipogrifos. Lily lembrou-se da estória que seu pai havia lhe contado, de como eles haviam salvado Bicuço da morte e como ele ajudou na fuga de Sirius, o padrinho de seu pai. Lembrou-se também que Sirius havia deixado Bicuço de herança para Harry, mas que ele deixou que Hagrid, o verdadeiro dono, cuidasse do animal.

Ao lembrar da relação de extrema amizade entre Harry e Hagrid, Lily teve uma idéia. Quem tinha sido a primeira pessoa a falar de Cho Chang para eles? Em quem Harry confiaria um segredo que não podia revelar para a esposa e para os dois melhores amigos? Se eles não haviam encontrado a carta nem no Canto dos Marotos, nem na casa de sua tia e, nem no Quartel-General dos Aurores, a carta, se ainda existisse, só poderia estar com Hagrid!

Depois dessa epifania Lily entregou a prova sem terminá-la, avisou o professor que aplicava a prova que não voltaria para a prova prática e avistou Hugo e Florence com cara de ponto de interrogação olhando para ela. Lily piscou para eles e saiu da sala. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Lily correu para a Cabana do Caça-Guardas o mais rápido que pôde.

Lily parou em frente da porta e bateu duas vezes. Hagrid saiu para ver uma menina descabelada, apoiando as mãos na perna tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"O que aconteceu, Lily? Alguma coisa com seu pai?" perguntou Hagrid alarmado.

Lily somente conseguiu abanar a cabeça confirmando, então Hagrid a acompanhou para dentro de sua casa. Ele serviu-a com uma gigante caneca de água, que Lily bebeu com vontade e acabou engasgando. Hagrid deu um tapa nas costas de Lily que a fez ir dois metros para frente.

"O que aconteceu, Lily?" perguntou Hagrid novamente.

Lily finalmente com o fôlego de volta respondeu. "Acontecer não aconteceu, ainda."

"Vamos fale logo!" pediu Hagrid sem jeito.

"Lembra que você comentou sobre Cho Chang e meu pai terem namorado?"

Hagrid ficou vermelho, ele não podia ter dito aquilo, e na verdade não disse.

"Como você descobriu que eles foram namorados?" perguntou Hagrid encucado.

"Isso não vem ao caso, Hagrid. O problema é que eu preciso que você me diga a verdade, mesmo que isso vá contra algum juramento que você tenha feito para meu pai."

"O quê?" perguntou Hagrid confuso.

"Eu preciso saber a verdade Hagrid porque é só dessa maneira que meu pai pode ser inocentado. Você promete me contar a verdade?" pediu Lily.

"Como assim? Eu sei de algo que pode inocentá-lo, mas o que é então? Prometo que direi."

"Eu sei que meu pai há muitos anos recebeu uma carta, essa carta pode ser a sua salvação. Era uma carta de Cho Chang, e esse é o único lugar que ela pode estar. Ela está aqui, não está?" perguntou Lily confiante.

"Carta. Hum..." Hagrid não sabia o que falar, estava de boca aberta. "Não sei de carta nenhuma..."

Lily o interrompeu, "Hagrid esquece o pedido do meu pai. Fale a verdade! Se não ele vai morrer, Hagrid" apelou Lily.

Hagrid olhou para os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Lily, e sabia o que precisava fazer. "Espere aqui." Disse ele indo em direção a sua cama. Depois de muito mexer ele voltou com um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado nas mãos. "Aqui está."

"Hagrid eu preciso que você me explique porque, quando e como meu pai te deu essa carta."

Hagrid demorou um tempo tentando relembrar-se do acontecimento.

"Seu pai andava meio estranho. Ele havia me confessado que brigava com sua mãe todo o tempo, que eles estavam em uma crise. Um dia ele foi beber comigo no Hog's Head e me confessou que Cho Chang o procurara. Ele disse que ela estava praticamente o seguindo, em todos os lugares ele a via. Muitas vezes ela nem percebia que ele tinha a visto, mas ele é um bom auror. Quando se encontravam Chang pedia que ele desse uma chance a ela. Disse que seu marido a maltratava e que ela não agüentava mais. Harry disse que ficou tentado, mas nunca traiu sua mãe. Cho Chang foi o primeiro amor do seu pai, entende? Mas ele resistiu, porque ama sua mãe demais, e não era porque estavam passando por uma fase ruim que iria traí-la. Porém Chang não desistiu, continuava atrás de seu pai. Um dia o Ministro pegou ela conversando com Harry, e pelo que seu pai me disse, o Ministro Corner ouviu ela dizendo que amava Harry. Duas semanas depois disso ela escreveu essa carta para o seu pai, e duas semanas depois disso ela estava morta."

Lily tentava ligar os pontos, pingar os "i's". A esposa do Ministro, que na época ainda não era Ministro, estava atrás de seu pai. O Ministro descobre, depois de um mês ela morre e agora quem está para morrer é seu pai. Ele é quem tinha matado Cho Chang, Lily pensou.

"Lily, você está bem?" perguntou Hagrid preocupado, enquanto Lily olhou para ele, sorriu de maneira estranha. "Lily?" insistiu Hagrid. Lily deslisou da cadeira que havia sentado e apagou.


	30. A Carta

_Olá pessoal! Ah, tá acabando! Capítulo fresquinho saindo gente! Espero que gostem. Finalmente a carta! Obrigada pelas reviews novamente! Até mais. _

**Capítulo XXIX - A Carta**

Lily acordou no Ambulatório. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente era a carta, que não estava mais em suas mãos. Lily desesperou-se e olhou ao seu redor. Hagrid estava ao pé da cama.

"Calma, Lily, a carta está em baixo do seu travesseiro." disse ele sorrindo.

Lily enfiou a mão debaixo de sua cabeça e encontrou o que procurava, suspirou aliviada. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que teria feito se tivesse perdido a carta, bem agora que tinha a encontrado.

Um estrondo chamou a atenção de Lily. Madame Pomfrey reclamava mas a pessoa não deu ouvidos.

"Lily o que aconteceu? Vi Hagrid te trazendo para cá desacordada." disse Rose desesperadamente.

Lily e Hagrid não agüentaram, no instante que seus olhos cruzaram começaram a rir da atitude neurótica de Rose.

"Estão rindo do que? Da minha preocupação? Pois não é nem um pouco engraçado! Com tudo de injusto que está acontecendo com nossa família eu tenho o dever de me preocupar, e vocês também." desabafou ela, enquanto os outros dois se olhavam assustados. "Como assim a senhorita sai no meio de uma prova e não volta para terminá-la? Onde você está com a cabeça Lily?"

Assim que Rose terminou seu sermão, Lily explicou-a tudo que aconteceu. O único comentário de Rose, além do seu sorriso foi: "E você não pôde esperar a prova terminar?" balançando a cabeça, mas visivelmente animada.

"Eu já estou bem, foi só minha pressão que caiu." comentou Lily, assim que viu a Madame Pomfrey vir em sua direção.

"Sim, sim querida. Tome um pouquinho de sal e pode ir." disse a senhora entregando-lhe uma vasilha.

Lily colocou o sal embaixo da língua e foi ajudada por Rose a se levantar. Eram seis da tarde quando todos estavam na Torre de Astronomia, numa reunião urgente para a leitura da carta. Lily estava curiosa, mas achava mais justo lerem todos juntos.

Hugo contrabandeou comida da cozinha, então iriam jantar ali. Verificaram se não havia mais ninguém no local, lançaram feitiços para impedir que alguém os escutasse e então começaram a conversar.

Lily explicou o que Hagrid havia falado a ela. E depois deu a sua opinião sobre a morte de Cho Chang.

"Lily, acho que você está exagerando. O Ministro não iria matar a própria mulher. Diziam que ela morreu de depressão." comentou Rose.

"Mas Rose, tudo encaixa. Você não vê?" disse Lily sem acreditar.

"Acho que Rose tem razão, não podemos assumir nada disso." Scorpius disse surpreendendo Lily, que ia começar a argumentar, mas foi cortada por seu irmão.

"Porque a gente não lê logo essa maldita carta e vê se não tira essa dúvida!" sugeriu Albus ironicamente.

Lily concordou e com cuidado abriu a carta. O pergaminho estava velho mas nenhuma palavra fora apagada. Lily pigarreou para começar.

"Querido Harry,

Hoje faz três meses que fui conversar com você pela primeira vez. Naquela época eu acreditava que agüentaria mais tempo, mas não sei se consigo mais. Sua recusa está me deixando completamente louca. Eu não entendo o que é que você vê em Ginny, e o porque você não quer ficar comigo. Você me disse que estavam brigando muito. Você não vê que isso é um sinal? Eu também ando brigando com Michael.

Bom e por falar nele, ele descobriu tudo entre nós dois. Ele ouviu eu dizendo que te amava. A reação dele foi surpreendente. Ele não me agrediu, ele simplesmente implorou que eu reconsiderasse, disse que me amava e que faria de tudo para nós sermos felizes.

Mas ele é cego? Nós já não estamos bem a séculos, e eu não o amo há muito tempo. Meus pensamentos são todos seus, estou completamente enlouquecida de amor por você, Harry. Não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser em você. Você é minha vida. Como você não pode entender isso? Como você pode recusar? Eu sou o amor da sua vida, o seu primeiro amor. Onde foi parar sua coragem, Harry?

Harry, tudo o que penso é no dia em que estaremos juntos, longe de tudo isso aqui. Longe do meu marido nojento, e de meu filho que é tão parecido com ele. A minha vida não tem sentido algum nessa casa. A minha vida não tem sentido algum sem você, Harry.

Eu estou decidida. Se você não me quiser, não haverão outros motivos para eu continuar essa vida ridícula que eu tenho. Essa é minha proposta final, Harry. Se em duas semanas você não se decidir, e tomar uma atitude em relação a mim, é isso que irá acontecer. Daqui duas semanas, as duas horas da tarde, me encontre na Estação de King's Cross. Se você não aparecer saberei que me recusou. Mas lembre-se, Harry, eu ta amo muito e sei que no fundo você também me ama.

Aguardo você ansiosamente,

Cho Chang"

Um silêncio arrebatador pairou entre eles assim que Lily terminou de ler a carta. Lily sentiu-se constrangida pelo seu pai. Ela pode ver que Florence, assim como os outros também estavam constrangidos por ler algo tão íntimo.

"Acho que ela suicidou-se." comentou Rose depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Eu acho que o ministro descobriu o que ela planejava e a matou." disse Lily com um ar sombrio.

Mais alguns minutos ficaram em silêncio. Tudo se encaixava na cabeça de Lily, o Ministro havia descoberto que sua mulher pretendia fugir com seu pai, e a matou antes disso, e agora corria atrás de seu pai. Era a vingança. O Ministro achava que eles tinham tido um caso, que iriam fugir juntos.

"E agora o que iremos fazer?" perguntou Scorpius. "Não podemos entregar essa carta, é muito íntima."

"Não temos outra maneira de salvar nossos pais, Scow. Essa é a única maneira." respondeu Albus, com firmeza, mas abatido.

"Mas vocês vão expor demais o Sr. Potter." comentou Florence.

"Albus está certo, melhor exposto que morto, além do que não é só a vida do meu pai que está em jogo, mas a do Sr. Malfoy e sua mãe." disse Lily.

"Acho que Lily está certa. Vamos entregar essa carta para minha mãe. Ela saberá como utilizar." disse Rose. "Mas teremos que entregá-la pessoalmente, não vamos colocar essa carta na pata de uma coruja, vai que ela se perde, ou que o Ministério intercepte ela."

"Mas ainda falta uma semana para sairmos de férias." comentou Lily nervosamente.

"Eu sei. O julgamento do seu pai começa na segunda-feira da outra semana, então dará tempo." finalizou Rose.


	31. Últimos dias em Hogwarts

_Gente desculpe a demora, mas sabe como é final de semestre a faculdade tem consumido minha alma. Dei uma pausa nos estudos para completar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem, até mais!_

**Capítulo XXX - Últimos dias em Hogwarts**

Lily mandou uma coruja para sua mãe. Queria acalmá-la, mas não podia dizer mais do que "Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe". Seria um baque e tanto para ela poder ler aquela carta que seu marido havia lhe proibido. Como que Harry tinha feito isso com ela? Lily começava a nutrir uma raiva absurda por seu pai.

A última semana de aulas pareceu se estender por anos. Cada dia parecia meses. Scorpius estava muito mais animado, mas Lily não acompanhava o sentimento, e ele entendia muito bem. Ele já sentiu raiva de seu pai, então podia entender o que sua namorada sentia. Harry já não era mais o herói perfeito de Lily.

Albus mantinha-se como sempre, mas Lily não deixou de notar que ele também estava um tanto quanto transtornado. Há certas coisas sobre nossos pais que não devemos saber, lutamos ao máximo para descobrir, mas quando o fazemos preferimos nem ter começado a procurar.

Florence andava estranha com Lily, ela era sua melhor amiga, mas estava muito constrangida por fazer parte daquilo tudo. Ela não pode deixar de pensar que o mesmo poderia ter acontecido com seu pai e a mãe de sua amiga.

Já Hugo e Rose, mesmo sentindo um peso no ar, estavam mais tranqüilos de que tudo iria se resolver. E na quarta-feira receberam uma coruja de sua mãe que Rose levou correndo para Lily ler.

_Rose e Hugo, _

_Segunda-feira é o julgamento do seu tio. Estamos montando uma manifestação no Atrium do Ministério da Magia para a defesa de Harry. Como eu nem Roxanne poderemos estar presentes nomeio, você Rose, para organizar tudo. Eu sei que ficará muito em cima da hora, mas já estamos nos mexendo aqui. Você ficará encarregada da organização no dia. Hugo, você ficará com sua irmã, mas deverá obedecer a todas as suas ordens. _

_Uma última coisa, tente chamar os alunos da FPV de Hogwarts para participarem também. Precisamos do maior numero possível para poder ajudar o tio de vocês. _

_Amo vocês dois, _

_Mamãe. _

"É uma ótima notícia!" comentou Lily. "Vamos começar hoje mesmo! Avisaremos todos os participantes da FPV até sexta, e no Expresso Hogwarts podemos dar panfletos para todos, já que todos os alunos estarão no trem."

Rose concordou e passaram os outros dois dias correndo de um lado a outro tentando avisar todos os que podiam. Quase todos foram avisados, mas estavam satisfeitos. Lily desceu para o jantar na quinta-feira, mas Scorpius a puxou.

"Vamos para outro lugar!" disse ele.

Lily o seguiu para o sétimo andar reclamando, porque acabara de descer de lá. Ela perguntava a Scorpius onde iam, mas ele nada dizia. Só mantinha um vasto sorriso no rosto. Logo ela viu a tapeçaria de trasgos dançando balé. Scorpius passou três vezes na frente e logo surgiu a porta.

Quando Lily entrou na Sala Precisa levou as mãos a boca de susto. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e Scorpius estava parado a sua frente estendendo-lhe a mão. A sala parecia um salão daqueles bailes antigos que Lily havia visto em filmes trouxas, porém as velas que iluminavam o lugar pairavam sozinhas no ar. Havia uma pequena mesa com louça chinesa, e castiçais. O resto da sala estava decorado com panos champanhe. Uma musica tocava ao fundo, e uma pista de dança se iluminava chamando-os para dançar.

"Mas com essa roupa, Scorpius?" comentou Lily que ainda estava de uniforme.

"Foi assim que me apaixonei por você, essa é a minha roupa favorita em você." comentou Scorpius levando-a para o meio da pista.

Lily pensou bem e também viu que amava quando seu namorado estava com suas vestes impecáveis nas cores da Sonserina. Por vários minutos os dois bailaram na pista, ao som de musicas românticas. Lily encostava seu rosto no peito do namorado e ele acariciava suas costas.

Sentaram-se para jantar. A comida apareceu no ar. Lily a cada hora ficava mais emocionada.

"Scorpius, está tudo perfeito." comentou ela.

"Tinha que fazer algo, ano que vem não estarei mais aqui. queria comemorar nossos últimos dias juntos em Hogwarts."

Lily estava tão preocupada com a situação dos pais deles que nem havia se dado conta de que no próximo ano não teria a companhia de seu namorado na escola.

"Como nós iremos fazer, Scorpius?" perguntou ela preocupada.

"Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas podemos nos ver em suas visitas à Hogsmeade, e teremos que aproveitar muito bem as férias!" brincou ele fazendo a namorada sorrir.

"Mas, será que essa separação não vai nos afastar?"

"Lily, a senhora está querendo fugir de mim?" a menina balançou a cabeça negando. "Então não tem necessidade de ficar preocupada, porque eu não vou deixar o amor da minha vida escapar!"

Depois do jantar Scorpius levou Lily novamente à sua casa e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

"Você não sentirá falta disso daqui?" perguntou ela.

"Muita, mas principalmente de você."

Lily dormiu mais tranquilamente aquela noite. Sexta-feira nasceu quente, o dia estava lindo. A turma fugiu das aulas que tinham para passear pelo castelo já que era o último dia em Hogwarts para Rose, Albus e Scorpius. Até Albus estava nostálgico, lembrando de momentos enquanto passavam por lugares conhecidos.

Pararam sob a Árvore dos Marotos e lá passaram quase todo dia. Brincavam sobre os acontecimentos do início do ano, quando tudo foi mais tranqüilo e divertido. Riram sobre a demora e as brigas de Hugo e Florence, sobre Lily e Scorpius. Albus contava o número de garotas que tinha ficado e Rose ficou quieta e vermelha quando comentaram de sua dança com o professor Crivel. Lily ficou extremamente curiosa sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e sentiu-se culpada por não ter perguntado, e nem ter lembrado de fazê-lo.

A noite chegou rapidamente e os seis subiram para o salão principal para o banquete de encerramento do ano. Lily beijou seu namorado antes que ele fosse para sua mesa e ganhou um beliscão de Albus por brincadeira. Ela sentiria falta daqueles dois. Ao sentar-se olhou para sua prima, e viu o quão estranho seria não vê-la na mesa da Corvinal. Seriam só grifinórios agora...


	32. Véspera

_Olá pessoal! Desculpem a demora em postar. A fic está nos últimos capítulos. Obrigada por acompanharem, os que já estão por aqui há tempos e os novos! Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas! Espero que gostem, até mais._

**Capítulo XXXI - Véspera**

Tudo mudou de velocidade. O tempo agora passava rápido. Era domingo a noite e estavam todos na casa de Hermione e Ron. Preparavam tudo para a manifestação do dia seguinte, enquanto Hermione e Roxanne estavam trancadas no escritório.

Lily ainda não havia tido um momento para entregar a carta. Haviam chegado no sábado a noite e voltaram rapidamente para casa por conta dos repórteres que estavam estacionados na plataforma 9 ¾ . Agora na casa de sua tia, Lily não sabia se teria coragem de entregar a carta. Rose encorajou-a e ela foi em direção à porta do escritório e bateu três vezes.

"Pode entrar." Lily ouviu sua tia dizer. "Algum problema, Lily?"perguntou ela.

"Tia acho que tenho uma coisa que pode ajudar muito na defesa do meu pai."

Hermione olhou desconfiada para a sobrinha e depois para Roxanne. Lily pegou a carta que estava no bolso de sua calça e entregou-a para sua tia. Hermione pegou o pedaço de pergaminho com cuidado e pôs-se a ler. Enquanto lia, ela olhava para Lily incrédula. Roxanne percebeu a tensão no ar e ficou curiosa.

"O que é isso, Lily?" perguntou ela.

"Eu ouvi uma conversa dos meus pais durante o Natal, eles falavam sobre essa carta, eu achei estranho o modo que falavam e então acreditei que algo estava escrito lá que poderia ajudar meu pai. Nós procuramos em todos os lugares, mas só semana passada eu a encontrei. Estava com Hagrid."

"Isso com certeza irá ajudá-lo." disse Hermione passando a carta para Roxanne. "Não entendo porque Ginny não comentou nada comigo, seu pai nunca contaria, mas Ginny."

"Ela não leu a carta. Meu pai não deixou." disse Lily, clareando a expressão de Hermione.

"Temos que mostrar para ela primeiro." decidiu Hermione.

Lily sabia que aquilo seria algo muito difícil para sua mãe, mas concordou que era melhor ela saber agora que depois durante o julgamento. Roxanne saiu para chamar Ginny. Hermione abraçou a sobrinha e beijou seus cabelos.

"Obrigada, Lily." disse ela.

Ginny entrou no escritório e achou estranha a cena. Ela olhou para Lily sem entender o que sua filha estava fazendo lá. Hermione chamou a atenção de Ginny e pediu que ela se sentasse. Ginny sentou-se ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Ginny, sua filha encontrou a prova que faltava para inocentar Harry." Hermione disse fazendo aparecer um vasto sorriso no rosto de Ginny. "Mas acho que isso irá te magoar também."

Ginny não estava entendendo nada, olhou para a filha pedindo uma explicação.

"Mamãe, lembra daquela carta que o papai não queria que você lesse? Ela é a prova, eu encontrei."

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou a Lily irritada, mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, Hermione entregou a carta a ela.

Ginny leu. Ao terminar ficou parada imóvel enquanto uma lágrima rolou sobre sua bochecha.

"Mamãe, ele quis ficar com você. Ele rejeitava a Sra. Chang. É você quem ele sempre amou." tentou Lily.

Ginny balançou a cabeça confirmando. E como se nada de mais importante tivesse acontecido ela voltou-se para Hermione.

"Como poderemos usar isso daqui?"

"Bom, nossa defesa era de que Harry e Draco foram vítimas de um complô. Isso confirma que quem está por trás de tudo é o Ministro. Eu vou arrancar uma confissão dele, você vai ver. Precisamos de Hagrid também."

"Pode deixar que eu vou chamá-lo, vou aparatar em Hogsmeade e ir pessoalmente. Ele pode pegar a moto e vir para cá." disse Ginny e saiu como um trovão do escritório. Lily correu atrás dela, mas ela já havia saído e Lily só pode vê-la desaparatar.

Lily caminhou lentamente até a sala onde seus primos estavam. Scorpius correu para abraçá-la. Sabia o quanto toda aquela situação machucava sua namorada.

"A tia Hermione disse que a carta vai servir. Mamãe foi buscar o Hagrid." disse Lily inconsolável.

Albus puxou a irmã pela mão, então ela sentou-se ao seu lado com Scorpius do outro lado. Ficaram até as 3 da manhã preparando tudo. Acabaram decidindo dormir lá. Scorpius acompanhou Lily até o quarto de Rose.

"Vai dar tudo certo amanhã, Lily." disse ele a namorada.

"Eu sei. só não sei se depois de amanhã meus pais estarão juntos." disse ela.

"Meu amor, eles se amam, eles vão se entender. depois de amanhã seu pai terá todo o tempo do mundo para reconquistar sua mãe."

Lily sorriu e abraçou Scorpius. Ele beijou seus cabelos. Se afastaram milimetricamente, o suficiente para que olhassem um nos olhos do outro. Por alguns segundos ficaram assim, até que Rose os viu e sem graça pigarreou. Os dois saíram do transe riram e Lily foi dormir.

Ela tentou dormir, mas não conseguia. Virava de um lado para outro tentando ficar confortável, mas nenhuma posição a deixava relaxar. Ela pensava em sua mãe. Quando eram 5 horas da manhã Lily desistiu do sono. Pegou suas coisas, tentando não fazer barulho. Escreveu para onde estava indo em um pedaço de pergaminho, e deixou num lugar onde sua prima iria achar.

Lily desceu as escadas e foi em direção à lareira. Pegou o pó de Flú e jogou com força nas cinzas. Entrou na lareira e disse claramente: "Canto dos Marotos".

Quando chegou em sua casa, sentiu-se mais segura. Lily correu até o quarto de sua mãe. Abriu a porta lentamente, e deitou-se ao lado de Ginny, que acordou com o movimento. Ginny tinha os olhos alarmados, por um segundo Lily viu passar por eles o medo, depois a tranqüilidade e depois a frustração. Medo da situação, tranqüilidade por ser Lily e frustração por não ser Harry.

"Não conseguia dormir na casa do tio Ron. Posso ficar aqui com você?"

Ginny somente abriu um vasto sorriso e abraçou a filha. Lily finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas depois de 2 horas estava acordando. Havia chegado o dia.


	33. O Julgamento

Aee galera! Consegui postar duas vezes na mesma semana. É agora ou nunca, o Julgamento começou. Espero que gostem bastante! Até mais!

**Capítulo XXXII - O Julgamento**

"FRENTE PELA VIDA, FRENTE PELA VIDA"

"POTTER INOCENTE"

"SALVE OS MALFOY"

Foi ao som da manifestação que Lily entrou no elevador do Ministério da Magia. Rose e os seguidores da FPV estavam protestando no Atrium, e causando um grande alvoroço. Muitos empregados do Ministério juntaram-se a causa, já os outros seguiram para seus trabalhos com a cara fechada.

Segurando a mão de Ginny e Albus, Lily saiu do elevador no nono nível. Desceram as escadas apertadas até chegarem ao último nível, onde encontravam-se as salas de tribunal. Lily não sabia que essa não era a primeira vez de seu pai ali.

Ao entrar na sala o coração de Lily bateu mais forte, ela apertou a mão de sua mãe, que apertou de volta. Sentado sozinho estava Scorpius, Lily foi fazê-lo companhia juntamente de Albus enquanto Ginny ia conversar com Hermione e Roxanne.

Lily sentou-se ao lado do namorado que hoje não sorria. Todos estavam sérios, com medo do que poderia acontecer. Harry não estava lá, os Malfoy continuavam sumidos. Toda vez que a porta da sala abria, Scorpius olhava, esperava ver seus pais e sua avó.

Um aviãozinho de papel voou pela sala, deu voltas em torno da cabeça de Hermione até que ela o pegou. Ao ler seu semblante passou por preocupação, alarme, e no final um pequeno sorriso. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Scorpius.

Scorpius levantou-se a foi ver o que Hermione queria com ele. Lily não resistiu e foi junto.

"Seu pai está se entregando neste momento. Ele vai enfrentar o tribunal." disse Hermione.

"Minha mãe e minha avó?" perguntou Scorpius preocupado.

"Ele não quer arriscar as duas. Elas ainda estão fugidas. Ele disse que estão bem."

"Mas se alguma coisa der errado..." começou Scorpius.

"Vai dar tudo certo, graças a vocês, e a carta." consolou Hermione.

As portas abriram com força. Harry entrou sendo guiado por dois bruxos musculosos, que apontavam as varinhas para o pescoço dele. Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa de Hermione. Visgos começaram a brotas da cadeira, amarrando Harry pelos braços e pelos pés. Lily correu para poder abraçá-lo, porém os dois bruxos impediram-na. Ginny teve que sair de onde Hermione e Roxanne estavam e foi sentar-se ao lado da filha.

Poucos minutos depois foi a vez de Draco Malfoy passar pelo mesmo procedimento. A cadeira que sentou estava ao lado da de Harry. Os dois olharam-se por segundos, mas depois miravam a bancada do chefe de aplicação das leis bruxas.

O Ministro conversava com alguns dos integrantes do Conselho de Bruxos animadamente. Lily sentiu a raiva subir pelo seu corpo como uma chama. Pouco tempo depois estavam posicionados na bancada a frente, o Ministro Corner, o Chefe de Aplicação das Leis Bruxas e o Conselheiro de Acusação do caso.

Quando todos estavam posicionados em seus devidos lugares um dos integrantes do Conselho de Bruxos levantou-se. Toda a sala caiu em silêncio. Era hora.

"Draco Malfoy, você está sendo acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte, entende a acusação feita a você?"

Draco olhou para Hermione que acenou com a cabeça. "Sim."

"Harry Potter, você está sendo acusado de conspirar contra a ordem, entende a acusação feita a você?"

"Sim." disse Harry firmemente.

"Ainda são acusadas Narcissa Malfoy e Astoria Malfoy por conspirarem contra a ordem. As acusadas não estão presentes, sendo representadas pela Dra. Hermione Jean Weasley, entende a acusação feita às suas clientes?"

"Sim."

O conselheiro sentou-se. O Conselheiro de Acusação levantou-se.

"Estamos aqui para condenar um Comensal da Morte que saiu impune na época da Grande Guerra. Alem disso três conspiradores contra a ordem, que ajudaram a inocentar o primeiro acusado. Este é o primeiro caso de conspiração da ordem desde a publicação da emenda à Lei dos Comensais. Iremos provar que os acusados são culpados dos crimes. Espero que vocês relevem o fato de um dos acusados ser tão famoso. Vocês verão que sua fama veio de um acordo imundo, que fez com que um Comensal ficasse a solta." disse o conselheiro olhando para todos os outros integrantes do Conselho de Bruxos.

Agora Hermione levantou, pigarreou e começou. "Estamos aqui vivenciando um retrocesso. A Lei dos Comensais em si já ultrapassa nosso poder, e a emenda que causa a acusação de três pessoas é um absurdo. Em nossa defesa iremos provar não só a inocência dos quatro acusados, mas também que a Lei é fraudulenta, criada não pelo motivo alegado, mas sim por outros..." disse Hermione olhando para os conselheiros, mas ao final diretamente para o Ministro.

"Quais as testemunhas arroladas pela acusação?" perguntou o Chefe.

"Guy Mainsfield, agente do Ministro; Elizabeth Kutner, colecionadora de objetos bruxos; Ronald Bilius Weasley, auror."

Ron entrou na Sala do Tribunal surpreso. Ele estava junto dos filhos na manifestação. Ao entrar ele olhou para Hermione surpreso. Foi levado até a sala de testemunhas, sem poder dar uma palavra.

"Quais as testemunhas arroladas pela defesa?"

Hermione demorou a responder. "Ahn, Pansy Parkinson, colega de Drago Malfoy durante Hogwarts; Rubeus Hagrid, professor; Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-Ministro da Magia; Harry James Potter, acusado; e por fim Michael Corner, Ministro da Magia."

Agora foi a vez do Ministro de ficar confuso. "Eu não posso ser arrolado como testemunha." disse ele irritadamente.

"Não quando o caso não envolve o senhor, mas neste caso temos provas de sua ligação." desafiou Hermione.

"Sra. Weasley, conselheiro, ao meu escritório." disse o Chefe levantando-se.

Os três caminharam até o escritório.

"Sra. Weasley, não vejo nenhuma prova que ligue o Ministro a esse tribunal." disse o chefe fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Somente tivemos ciência ontem, Sr. Podmore."

"Qual é a evidência?" perguntou o conselheiro.

"Sr. Kirke, encontramos uma carta"disse Hermione abrindo sua pasta e retirando a carta. "Que contem o motivo para a acusação feita pelo Ministro aos meus clientes."

John Kirke leu a carta, e com os olhos esbugalhados olhou para Hermione.

"De onde surgiu isso Sra. Weasley?" perguntou Kirke.

"Isso veremos durante o tribunal." disse Podmore que acabara de ler.

De volta a Sala de Tribunal, Lily estava agitada. apertava a mão da mãe e do namorado. Quando os três voltaram, ela pode ver que a cara de sua tia estava calma, logo nada de ruim tinha acontecido.

"Sr. Ministro, o senhor está arrolado como testemunha de defesa. Por favor dirija-se a sala das testemunhas." disse Podmore.

Completamente contrariado o Ministro levantou-se e saiu.

"Por favor, a acusação pode começar." continuou.

"Eu gostaria de chamar Guy Mainsfield." disse Kirke.

Um bruxo alto com duas cicatrizes na bochecha entrou na Sala. Ele vestia uma bela capa verde esmeralda e um chapéu pontudo. Sentou-se na cadeira de testemunhas ao centro da Sala.

"Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?" perguntou um dos conselheiros.

"Sim." respondeu o agente com um sorriso irônico.

"Sr. Mainsfield qual sua função no Ministério?" perguntou Kirke.

"Sou agente direto do Ministro. Fomos contratados para começar uma investigação sobre a Grande Guerra."

"Porque o Ministro não utilizou dos agentes competentes para tal, ou os aurores?" perguntou Kirke.

"Porque haviam pessoas envolvidas trabalhando no Ministério, tanto no Departamento de Aplicação das Leis Bruxas, como no Departamento dos Aurores."

"Sr. Podmore apresentamos a evidência número 1." disse Kirke mostrando um conjunto de colar e brincos, gravados com um 'm'. "Este é um conjunto que pertencia à esposa de Brutus Malfoy, passado de geração à geração até Narcissa Malfoy. Sr. Mainsfield, onde o senhor encontrou este conjunto?"

"Nós fizemos uma busca na casa do Sr. Potter, após termos indícios de seu envolvimento com Sr. Malfoy. O conjunto estava no cofre da família."

"Sem mais perguntas." encerrou Kirke.

Hermione levantou-se e andou em direção a testemunha. "Sr. Mainsfield, é a primeira vez que o senhor trabalha para o Ministério?" perguntou.

"Não, após a Grande Guerra fui contratado para investigar os Comensais que haviam sobrevivido."

"Acredito que na época vários objetos com relação às artes das trevas foram confiscados, correto?"

"Sim."

"Pelo que eu me lembre houve alguns casos em que objetos sem nenhum poder negativo foram perdidos."

"Sim, eram muitos os objetos, alguns infelizmente foram roubados." respondeu o agente.

"A defesa apresenta a evidência número 15." disse Hermione mostrando um pedaço de pergaminho. "Este é o boletim que o Sr. Draco Malfoy preencheu apos terem sido roubados pertences seus, durante as investigações. O Sr. pode ler quais são os objetos?" pediu Hermione ao Sr. Mainsfield.

"Ahn, um conjunto de colar e brincos de opalas e uma taça de ouro."

"Não foram esses os objetos que o senhor encontrou na casa dos Potter?"

"Sim, mas eles podiam..."

"Sem mais perguntas." interrompeu Hermione.

Kirke levantou-se para questionar a testemunha novamente. "Sr. Mainsfield, porque isso não foi evidenciado em suas investigações?"

"Na verdade foi. Mas acreditamos que o Sr. Malfoy tenha feito o boletim somente para se salvaguardar caso houvesse uma investigação."

"Temos, os objetos foram encontrados na casa dos Potter."

"Sem mais perguntas."

"Sra. Weasley, alguma outra pergunta para o Sr. Mainsfield?" perguntou Podmore.

"Não, senhor."

"Gostaria de chamar minha segunda testemunha, Elizabeth Kutner."

A Sra. Kutner era bem idosa, tinha seus cento e poucos anos, era baixa e acima do peso. Usava uma capa lilás e um cachecol de guaxinim. O Sr. Kirke levantou para ajudá-la a chegar em sua cadeira. Alguns minutos depois a mulher retomou o fôlego, jurou dizer a verdade e esperou pelas perguntas.

"Sra. Kutner qual sua profissão?"

"Eu sou dona de um antiquário no Beco Diagonal, foi herdado de família." disse ela sorrindo. "Éramos os únicos até o Sr. Malfoy abrir o seu."

"Desde quando a senhora trabalha lá?"

"Desde sempre. Quando era pequena ajudava no caixa. Só fiquei afastada durante minha época em Hogwarts."

"Isso quer dizer que a senhora conhece muito bem as relíquias bruxas?"

"Sim, sim. Temos inúmeros livros sobre elas, e tentamos encontrar o máximo que podemos."

"Então a senhora é capaz de afirmar que o conjunto de colar e brincos e a taça são da família Malfoy?"

"Claro. Alem de constar nos livros, eu as vi pessoalmente na casa dos Malfoy. Fui tentar comprá-las, mas o Sr. Lucius Malfoy não queria vendê-las."

"A senhora examinou os objetos encontrados, são os mesmos que eram de Lucius Malfoy?"

"Sim, os mesmos." disse a senhora com pesar.

"Obrigado, sem mais perguntas."

"Não tenho perguntas para essa testemunha." disse Hermione.

"A senhora pode se retirar." finalizou Podmore, que esperou a Sra. Kutner sair para se pronunciar novamente. "Pode chamar sua próxima testemunha."

"Chamo Ronald Bilius Weasley." disse Kirke.

Ron entrou na sala olhando intensamente para Hermione, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e não sabia como.

"Qual sua profissão?"

"Sou auror."

"Qual sua relação com o acusado Harry James Potter?"

"Somos amigos desde os onze anos, mas agora somos cunhados também."

"Ele é casado com a irmã do réu." disse Kirke aos conselheiros. "O Sr. Potter contou-lhe como morava antes de chegar a Hogwarts?"

"Ele morava com seus tios."

"Ele gostava de lá?"

"Não."

"Qual era a situação da sua família nessa época?"

"Como assim?"

"A situação financeira."

"Era péssima. Meu pai era empregado do Ministério, mas como éramos em 7 irmãos, não tínhamos dinheiro para quase nada."

Ao dizer isso uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Ginny.

"Qual a situação atual de sua família?"

"Agora estamos bem."

"Porque?"

"Porque Harry nos ajudou."

"O que você está dizendo Ron?" berrou Harry, mas Hermione soltou um feitiço para que ele ficasse calado.

"Como ele ajudou vocês?"

"Depois da Guerra ele disse que tinha ganhado doações e que gostaria de nos ajudar."

"Você sabe porque?"

"Acredito que por causa da Ginny."

Harry se debatia na cadeira, Ginny levantou-se e correu para fora da Sala. Todos estavam sem entender porque Ron estava dizendo aquilo tudo.

"Sem mais perguntas." terminou Kirke, que estava confuso com o que Ron havia falado.

Hermione levantou-se. "Quando foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos?" perguntou ela.

"Protesto. Relevância?" disse Kirke.

"Acredito que há algo de errado com o Sr. Weasley, se ele estiver são ele irá lembrar disso." respondeu Hermione.

"Rejeitado. Responda a pergunta Sr. Weasley."

"Eu... er... durante o tempo que fugíamos de Você-Sabe-Quem?"

"A resposta esta errada. peço a intervenção de medibruxos e aurores agora. Acredito que meu marido tenha sofrido a Maldição Império." contestou Hermione.

"A audiência está em recesso. Voltaremos amanhã no mesmo horário. Todos devem permanecer aqui até que suas varinhas sejam checadas." decidiu Podmore.


	34. Defesa

_Olá pessoal! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. É a segunda parte do julgamento! Espero que gostem. Obrigada pelas reviews, lindas como sempre! Até mais. _

**Capítulo XXXIII - Defesa**_  
_

"Senhor, peço que o testemunho do Sr. Weasley seja desconsiderado." disse Hermione ao começar a audiência no dia seguinte. "O Sr. Weasley foi enfeitiçado, não encontramos quem o fez aqui no tribunal, porém o Sr. Weasley estava no Atrium, junto da Associação, e poderia ter sido enfeitiçado lá."

O Chefe de Aplicação das Leis Bruxas, parou um pouco para pensar. Ele estava um tanto constrangido com o que havia acontecido. "Sr. Kirke, o senhor não vai se opor?"

"Não, excelência. O que aconteceu com o Sr. Weasley é muito constrangedor para o Ministério, e eu concordo com a Sra. Weasley. Não utilizaremos o testemunho do Sr. Weasley." respondeu Kirke, também constrangido.

Lily respirou mais fundo. Já tinha visto tanta injustiça até agora, que não conseguia acreditar que estavam sendo sensatos. Scorpius sorriu e apertou a mão dela. Lily apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do namorado e esperou a defesa começar.

"Sra. Weasley você pode chamar sua primeira testemunha."

"Eu chamo Pansy Parkinson." disse Hermione a contra gosto. Era fato que as duas nunca se bateram.

Pansy entrou com o seu nariz empinado, como o de costume. Elegantemente sentou-se na cadeira ao meio do tribunal. Jurou falar a verdade, porém deu de ombros para a formalidade, o que fez Hermione começar a se irritar.

"Srta. Parkinson, qual sua relação com o réu Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy tentou olhar para trás para poder ver Draco, mas não conseguiu. "Nós éramos namorados na época de Hogwarts."

"Qual era a maior diversão que vocês tinham?"

Pansy soltou uma risadinha. "Bom, era irritar Potter e sua trupe."

"E qual a relação que os réus tinham?"

"Eles sempre se odiaram. Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts."

"Você acredita que o Sr. Potter poderia ter vendido ajuda para o Sr. Malfoy e sua família, como está sendo acusado?"

Pansy soltou outra risada. "O Potter? Não! Ele sempre foi o menino irritantemente certinho."

"Então porque o Sr. Potter os ajudou?"

"Eu não sei os detalhes, mas Potter poderia ter deixado Draco apodrecer em Azkaban, mas se não o fez foi por algo moralmente digno." disse ela ironicamente.

"Sem mais perguntas."

O Sr. Kirke levantou-se e foi para perto da testemunha.

"A Sra. diz que foi namorada de Draco Malfoy, certo?"

"Sim."

"Você tem motivos então para protegê-lo, certo?"

"Não."

"Mas ele foi seu primeiro amor, você não gostaria de vê-lo morrer. Você está tentando defendê-lo, não está?"

"Não! Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo morto, mas seria eu quem o mataria! Ele me trocou por uma mulherzinha, e agora eles tem uma família linda! Ele me abandonou. Se eu estou aqui é porque não quero que ele morra por algo que não fez, e sim pelo que fez!" soltou Pansy irritadamente.

"Temos um bom motivo para ser parcial aqui juiz. Peço que a testemunha seja descartada." pediu Kirke.

O Sr. Podmore pensou por alguns instantes e decidiu em favor de Kirke. Hermione só pensava de quais maneiras poderia esganar Pansy. "Chame sua segunda testemunha Sra. Weasley."

"Chamo o ex-Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kingsley entrou na Sala, andando firmemente como sempre. Estava bem mais velho, e as marcas da guerra ainda estavam em sua pele. Porém forte ele dirigiu-se a cadeira de testemunhas.

"Sr. Shacklebolt, foi o senhor quem instaurou a primeira investigação apos a Grande Guerra, porque o senhor não utilizou pessoas do Ministério para fazer o inquérito?"

"Antes da Guerra acabar Voldemort tinha o controle do Ministério. Boa parte dos funcionários estavam sobre a maldição Império. Precisávamos averiguar quais deles estavam realmente enfeitiçados e quais estavam mentindo. Não podíamos confiar neles."

"O senhor demitiu todos os agentes apos a série de roubos, que aconteceram, correto?"

"Sim. Isso foi realmente lamentável. Fico triste disso ter se prolongado até hoje."

"O Sr. participou do julgamento dos Malfoy a época. Porque Lucius Malfoy foi condenado, e não o resto de sua família?"

"Lucius Malfoy já havia sido preso anteriormente, o que deixava claro que era um Comensal. Já a Sra. Narcissa Malfoy, além de ter sido acuada à participar de tudo aquilo, foi quem salvou Potter. Já o Sr. Draco Malfoy estava agindo sobre ameaças, o que foi confirmado pelo testemunho de Harry Potter."

"Sem mais perguntas."

Kirke levantou-se e sorriu para Shacklebolt. Foi ele quem havia o promovido a Conselheiro de Acusação.

"Sr. Shacklebolt, além do testemunho de Harry Potter, havia qualquer outra evidência de que o Sr. Draco Malfoy estava agindo sobre ameaça?"

"O fato de ele ter somente 16 anos quando foi nomeado Comensal, e o fato dele não ter conseguido assassinar Albus Dumbledore."

"Nenhuma evidência física então?"

"Não. Porém Voldemort não as deixava."

"Sem mais perguntas."

Hermione batia sua caneta na mesa ansiosamente. Agora era a hora. A carta era tudo ou nada.

"Eu chamo o acusado Harry Potter." disse ela.

A cadeira de Harry levitou baixo até o centro da Sala, os visgos ainda o prendendo a ela. Um silêncio cortante pairou na Sala. Todos os olhos focados em Harry, que mesmo depois de tudo o que havia passado, não conseguia sentir-se bem com aquilo.

"Sr. Potter, qual era sua relação com Draco Malfoy?"

"Nós éramos inimigos. Nunca nos demos bem, acreditava que ele era ruim, mas minha opinião mudou um pouco durante os anos."

"Você pode explicar?"

"Eu vi ele tentar matar Albus Dumbledore, eu vi que ele não conseguiu. Ouvi ele dizer que estava sendo ameaçado. Tive compaixão. No ano seguinte ele tentou como pôde não me denunciar quando estive na Mansão dos Malfoy. Tínhamos nossos problemas, mas eu podia compreender o que estava acontecendo."

"Mudando de assunto, qual é sua relação com o Ministro da Magia, Michael Corner?"

"Sou seu empregado."

"Vocês já tiveram algum problema?"

Harry não sabia que haviam encontrado a carta. Então ele olhava para Hermione sem entender.

"Por favor Sr. Potter, você está sobre juramento." pediu Hermione.

Com pesar Harry começou a falar. "Não tive problemas diretamente com ele, mas sim com sua esposa, Cho Chang."

"Qual era sua relação com a Sra. Chang?"

Harry tentou olhar para trás e achar Ginny, mas o visgo o impediu. "Nós namoramos durante Hogwarts. Porém pouco antes de sua morte ela me procurou. Queria que nós ficássemos juntos. Que fugíssemos juntos."

"O Sr. Ministro sabia disso?"

"Sim, Cho mandou-se uma carta dizendo que ele havia descoberto."

"É esta carta?" perguntou Hermione tirando a carta de sua pasta. "Evidência 16." disse mostrando-a aos Conselheiros.

Harry sem entender respondeu. "Sim."

"O Sr. pode lê-la em voz alta?" pediu Hermione a Harry, que estava muito confuso e irritado com Hermione por fazê-lo passar por isso. Principalmente porque Ginny estava lá. Não queria magoá-la.

Harry leu com lágrimas nos olhos, relembrando o desespero de Cho.

"Sr. Potter, você pode nos explicar o que essa carta diz." pediu Hermione apos terminar de ler.

Antes de seu pai responder Lily olhou pela Sala de Tribunal e pode ver o filho do Ministro sentado em um canto. Aquele feição arrogante que o garoto carregava consigo havia sumido. A carta tinha pesado demais. Sua mãe havia lhe renegado. Lily teve pena do menino.

"Cho e eu nos encontramos algumas vezes. Conversávamos sobre nossos problemas. Acredito que quando disse que estava brigando muito com a minha esposa, acabei despertando o sentimento de Cho novamente. Ao que ela dizia seu marido a agredia, verbalmente e fisicamente, e ela estava cansada disso. Ela acreditou que estávamos na mesma situação. Mas eu não havia deixado de amar minha mulher, e muito menos meus filhos. Quando Cho teve a ideia de ficarmos juntos eu parei de vê-la, mas ela insistiu. Esta foi a última carta que ela me mandou. Até hoje me envergonho de não ter feito nada. Logo depois ela morreu, e até hoje acredito que tenha sido por minha causa."

"Com quem estava esta carta?"

"Estava com Hagrid. Ele era o único quem eu poderia confiar algo tão importante, como essa carta."

"Sem mais perguntas."

Kirke levantou-se e foi em direção a Harry. "Como o conjunto e a taça foram parar em seu cofre, Sr. Potter?"

"Eu realmente não sei."

"Não teria sido por que o senhor recebeu-as do Sr. Malfoy?"

"Não."

"Mas elas estavam lá. Como isso é possível?"

"De varias maneiras. Mas se eu fosse realmente culpado de tudo isso, você não acha que a primeira coisa que eu faria seria tirá-los de lá?"

"Porque você testemunhou a favor dos Malfoy?"

"Não de todos. Testemunhei em favor de Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. Não poderia te feito o mesmo por Lucius Malfoy. Eu testemunhei porque achei que era o certo a fazer. Não me arrependo até hoje, mesmo que isso tenha sido usado contra mim. Faria novamente."

"Qual é a sua relação hoje em dia com os Malfoy?"

"Não somos amigos, mas nos respeitamos."

"Então como é que o Departamento da Rede de Flú diz que sua casa está conectada com a dos Malfoy, e que durante o ano que passou foi inúmeras vezes utilizada?"

"Meus filhos são amigos do filho do Malfoy. Por isso."

"Então você deixou que seus filhos tornassem amigos de seu inimigo?"

"Não era o que eu queria, mas eles tem o direito de serem amigos de quem quer que seja."

"Um dia antes da fuga dos Malfoy sua chaminé teve contato de alguém dos Malfoy. Vocês estava avisando Draco Malfoy que ele seria preso?"

"Não. Scorpius Malfoy pediu minha filha em namoro naquela noite. Não era uma conspiração. Era o amor, só isso."

Lily chorava a essa hora. Abraçou Scorpius com toda força. E ele beijou seus cabelos.

"Sem mais perguntas."

"Eu chamo Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid entrou na sala constrangidamente. E ao ver o tamanho da cadeira que teria que se sentar parou. "Eu não vou entrar." disse ele vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Hermione sorriu e murmurou um feitiço fazendo a cadeira aumentar.

"Hagrid, qual sua relação com Harry Potter?"

"Somos amigos. Ele é quase como um filho para mim." disse Hagrid emocionado.

"Você lembra da relação que ele e o Sr. Malfoy tinham?"

"Ah sim! O Sr. Malfoy era um rapaz bem arteiro e boca suja. Harry e ele nunca se deram bem."

"O que você acha da acusação que fazem contra eles?"

"Eu nunca gostei dos Malfoy. O Sr. Lucius Malfoy sempre foi contra minha posição como professor, era preconceituoso, arrogante. Acredito que o filho dele seja assim também, mas por conta da criação que teve. Não acredito que ele seja culpado de ter sido um Comensal, ele era só um garoto. Agora, Harry nunca teria o ajudado se não achasse que era correto."

"O Sr. Potter deixou a carta de Cho Chang com você, correto?"

"Sim. Quando a Sra. Chang faleceu Harry veio até mim, arrasado. Acreditava que tinha culpa em sua morte. Me contou o que havia acontecido e pediu que eu guardasse a carta."

"Ele disse porque?"

"Porque ele estava envergonhado pelo o que havia acontecido. Não queria que sua família ficasse sabendo."

"Sem mais perguntas."

"Mas se ele estava envergonhado porque não destruir a carta?" perguntou Kirke.

"Você não conhece o Harry. Ele não destruiria a carta para ele poder sempre lembrar do que havia acontecido. Ele adora se culpar pelas coisas. É de sua natureza tentar salvar todos que pode."

Kirke não gostou da resposta. Tinha sido uma ótima resposta. Então desistiu de questionar Hagrid.

Agora era a hora. Hermione chamaria o Ministro e tudo estaria acabado, para o bem ou para o mal. Hermione olhou para Ginny, Lily, Albus e Scorpius antes de chamá-lo. Lançou-lhes um olhar confiante e um sorriso. Virou para o Sr. Podmore seriamente. "Chamo minha última testemunha, o Ministro da Magia, Sr. Michael Corner."

Houve um burburinho quando o Ministro entrou, sem saber o que lhe aguardava. Aqueles que estavam na Sala de Testemunhas não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo no tribunal.


	35. Tudo ou Nada

_Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora! Eu escrevi esse capítulo há quase duas semanas, mas só hoje tive tempo de betá-lo para publicar. Bom, chegou o tão esperado depoimento do Ministro. Espero que gostem! Obrigada novamente pelas reviews! _

**Capítulo XXXIV - Tudo ou Nada**

O Ministro sentou-se na cadeira ao centro da Sala de Tribunal. O Sr. Podmore teve que lançar um feitiço para que as pessoas parassem falar. A cara do Ministro não era nada boa, sabia que algo terrível estaria para acontecer. Aquele burburinho significava alguma coisa.

Hermione leu novamente um pedaço de pergaminho. Quando terminou respirou fundo, arrumou sua capa, e seguiu em direção ao Ministro.

"Boa tarde, Ministro." Disse Hermione com um sorrisinho no rosto.

O Ministro fechou a cara. "Boa tarde."

"Quero lembrá-lo que você está sob juramento. Caso conste que está mentindo podemos pedir que seja usado o Veritasserum." começou Hermione, tentando impressioná-lo. "O senhor poderia me dizer há quanto tempo foi casado com sua esposa?"

O Ministro sabia muito bem porque ela estava perguntando sobre isso, mas mesmo assim fez uma cara de surpreso. "O que é que isso tem a ver com esse julgamento?" perguntou diretamente ao Sr. Podmore, fingindo que Hermione não existia.

"O senhor deve responder as perguntas, Ministro." avisou Podmore.

Agora o Ministro ficou preocupado. Não acreditava que teriam evidências para provar qualquer coisa, mas se Podmore permitiu essa defesa, eles tinham que ter alguma coisa.

"Fui casado por quinze anos." respondeu.

"Como era seu relacionamento com a Sra. Chang?" perguntou Hermione.

"Era bom, nós nos amávamos."

"Então porque, ao casar, Sra. Chang preferiu manter o próprio nome, e não trocar pelo seu?"

"Ela queria manter sua origem." o Ministro respondeu confiante.

"Vocês nunca tiveram problemas?" perguntou Hermione, e Lily pode ver que agora sim sua tia estava começando.

"Todo casal tem problemas, Sra. Weasley."

"Você agredia sua mulher?"

"Não!" respondeu o Ministro ofendido.

"Eu preciso lembrar o senhor novamente, que você está sobre juramento?"

"Não! Eu nunca a agredi! Nunca encostaria a mão nela!" respondeu ele. Hermione ficou um tanto constrangida, ele parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

"Então porque sua mulher diria isso?" perguntou Hermione.

"Ela nunca disse isso! Não teria razão para tal."

"Nós temos provas que ela disse, Ministro."

"Eu não sei porquê! Eu nunca encostaria nela, não acredito que ela poderia ter dito isso a alguém! Nós éramos felizes!" disse ele um tanto quanto transtornado.

Hermione começou a ficar com pena do Ministro, mas seguiu em frente. "Ela nunca disse que queria terminar o casamento com o senhor?"

O Ministro tentou olhar para trás, não conseguiu. Queria saber se seu filho estava lá, e tinha certeza que ele estaria.

"Responda a pergunta, Ministro." insistiu Hermione.

Ele continuou quieto.

"Ela iria abandoná-lo para fugir com Harry Potter, e por isso você matou-a!" disse Hermione.

"Protesto!" pediu Kirke.

O protesto de Kirke não adiantou nada. Michael Corner ficou tão ofendido com a acusação de Hermione que acabou respondendo.

"Eu não a matei. Ela suicidou-se! Por causa do maldito Potter."

"Todo esse julgamento então é uma forma de vingança?" perguntou Hermione, aproveitando do estado de espírito do Ministro.

"É! É uma vingança. Por causa do maldito do Potter, minha mulher está morta." respondeu o Ministro sem saber o que estava fazendo.

"A Emenda a Lei dos Comensais foi feita por causa disso?" continuou Hermione tentando tirar tudo o que podia antes que o Ministro se acalmasse.

"Sim! Foi a forma que eu consegui de acabar com a imagem dele. De acabar com ele!"

E depois disso o feitiço que Podmore fez para que a platéia ficasse quieta não durou. Gritos e comemorações invadiram a Sala.

"Retirem o Ministro daqui." pediu Podmore.

Dois bruxos acompanhavam o Ministro, carregando-o pelos braços. "Porque você não fugiu com ela, Potter? Pelo menos ela estaria viva!" disse o Ministro quando conseguiu ver Harry.

Lily sentia um peso enorme no coração. O Ministro queria seu pai morto, mas não matou Cho Chang. Lily havia o acusado de maneira brusca e rude. No final, Rose que estava certa.

Minutos depois que o Ministro havia sido retirado da Sala, Podmore conseguiu silêncio novamente.

"Aqueles que consideram Draco Malfoy culpado, levantem as mãos." pediu Podmore.

Alguns Conselheiros, fieis ao Ministro levantaram, mas eles eram poucos, podia-se contar nos dedos das mãos.

"Aqueles que consideram Draco Malfoy inocente, levantem as mãos."

Agora sim, um mar de mãos saltaram ao ar. Scorpius abraçou Lily com força. Logo depois inocentaram Narcissa e Astoria Malfoy. O sorriso de Scorpius estava estampado no rosto, e as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos mostravam seu alivio.

"Aqueles que consideram Harry Potter culpado, levantem as mãos."

Parecia que todo o ar da Sala do Tribunal havia sumido. O coração de Lily parou de bater. Scorpius apertava sua mão com força.

Até que somente dois conselheiros levantaram as mãos.

O resto ninguém mais ouviu. A comemoração era enorme. A Frente Pela Vida podia ser ouvida gritar do Atrium.

Eles ganharam.

Harry foi solto da cadeira de visgos e foi direto a sua família. Abraçou Ginny com força, porém ela estava um tanto abalada. Abraçou Lily e Albus, um com cada braço.

Scorpius abraçava sua família. Porém havia uma grande a diferença entre as duas. Os Malfoy sorriam aliviados. Os Potter estavam aliviados mas não sorriam. Havia um peso no ar entre eles. O único que estava sorrindo era James, que chegara ao final do julgamento.


	36. Potter e Malfoy

_NA: Ok, ok podem me xingar o quanto quiserem, eu mereço! Sumi do mapa eu sei, mas aqui estão os últimos capítulos! Espero que gostem. _

_Gostraria muito de agradecer todos e todas que aqui estiveram acompanhando esta fic quilométrica. Foi muito difícil terminar a fic, principalmente porque ela é muito longa... Acabei indo pelo mais simples, que foi a única coisa que eu escrevi e gostei. _

_Quero agradecer pelas reviews e pelo tempo gasto lendo! Espero que tenha contribuído para entreter os fãs de HP que como eu não conseguem deixa-lo de lado, e viram no epílogo não o final, mas sim um começo para novas personagens e novas histórias!_

**Capítulo XXXV – Potter e Malfoy**

Estavam de volta ao Canto dos Marotos. Toda família fora para lá comemorar a inocência de Harry. Porém o clima ainda estava pesado. Aos poucos as pessoas voltavam para suas casas.

Lily ficou o tempo inteiro ao lado de sua mãe. Um sentimento arrebatador de culpa a consumia. Ela via sua mãe rir falsamente para os outros, e sabia que na verdade ela estava muito magoada. Sua filha descobriu um segredo terrível, e ainda lançou aos quatro ventos, para todos saberem.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos Ginny chamou os filhos para reunirem-se na sala. Aquela conversa em família não poderia ser adiada. Lily sentou-se entre James e Albus, Ginny e Harry sentaram-se cada um em poltronas, formando um círculo.

Lily não via a hora de tudo isso acabar, e como o silêncio de todos estava a pressionando, ela começou.

"Mamãe, eu peço desculpas pelo que te fiz passar."

Ginny levantou o braço. "Querida, você fez o que era preciso. Você salvou seu pai. Graças a vocês dois ele está aqui." Disse ela olhando para Lily e Albus.

James que ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

O silêncio pesado voltou ao ambiente. Novamente Lily ia começar a falar, porém Harry levantou o braço pedindo a palavra. Lily podia ver o olhar constrangido e magoado de seu pai. Ginny encostou na poltrona e seus olhos pousaram no teto.

"Há algum tempo, eu e sua mãe brigávamos muito. Nessa mesma época eu retomei amizade com uma antiga namorada de escola. Ela também passava por problemas em seu casamento. Eu não sei porquê mas ela acreditou que deveríamos ficar juntos, que deveríamos fugir... Essa mulher era a esposa do Ministro, Cho Chang."

Agora foi James quem recostou no sofá, tentando entender tudo. "Mas o que é que isso tem a ver?" perguntou ele.

"Seus irmãos encontraram uma carta que ela havia me mandado, dizendo que se nós não fugíssemos, ela se mataria. Bem, ela se matou. Tudo que passamos foi uma maneira que o Ministro encontrou de fazer eu pagar por isso."

Novamente o silêncio assolou a sala. Então Harry levantou-se, com a mão levantou Ginny e pediu que ela sentasse junto aos filhos. Com os quatro sentados a sua frente ele se ajoelhou.

"Queria pedir desculpas a todos vocês, mas principalmente a você Ginny. Eu nunca pensei eu te deixar, nunca pensei em te trair. A partir do momento que Chang começou a me perseguir eu não a visitei mais, não retornei suas corujas. Eu não queria que você visse aquela carta, pois sentia vergonha. Mas depois que ela se matou fiquei ainda mais envergonhado por não ter feito nada a respeito. Porém o que ela queria eu nunca poderia dar. Eu te amo, Ginny. Sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar. Eu amo vocês também, meus filhos. Desculpem-me Lily e Albus por ter feito vocês passarem por todo este constrangimento."

Silêncio. Até que então Ginny com lágrimas nos olhos pulou na direção de seu marido e o abraçou com força. "Eu te amo, Harry." E depois disso Lily, Albus e James fizeram o mesmo. As coisas não voltaram ao normal. Isso demoraria algum tempo. Porém aquele era o começo.

Uma semana depois Harry teve a ideia de convidar os Malfoy para um jantar. Para se desculpar de tudo e tentar encarar a ideia de que sua filha poderia um dia tornar-se uma Malfoy.

Era seis horas da noite, e Lily estava na frente de seu guarda-roupa, sentada de pernas cruzadas, com as mãos no queixo, uma delas segurando sua varinha. Ginny entrou no quarto, porém ela não reparou.

"Querida você ainda não está pronta? Os Malfoy chegam em meia hora."

Lily voltou-se para sua mão com lágrimas nos olhos. "O que foi, querida?" perguntou Ginny preocupada.

"Não tenho o que vestir." disse Lily, e mais lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Ginny não agüentou e soltou uma risada. "Não tem graça nenhuma! Os Malfoy são uma família tradicional, eles se vestem bem, eu não tenho nada que preste. Scorpius vai perceber que eu não estou ao seu nível, ele vai me deixar."

Ginny sentou-se ao lado da filha e a abraçou. "Lily, esse rapaz te ama muito. Ele seria um louco de te deixar. E sobre os Malfoy, sim eles são tradicionais, mas você encanta todos que te conhecem, e sabe porquê? Porque você é doce, forte, gentil, e um tanto brigona, eles gostam disso! Mas mesmo assim, se isso é tão importante..."

Ginny levantou-se pegou um vestido branco de cetim, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa Lily reclamou. "Scorpius conhece esse vestido." Ginny sorriu, tirou a varinha do bolso, sacudiu-a mirando o vestido. "Será mesmo que conhece?"perguntou Ginny, enquanto o vestido mudava para um tom azul acinzentado e pequenos bordados apareciam na barra e no decote.

Lily pulou em cima da sua mãe. "Obrigada, mamãe. É lindo!"

Ginny saiu do quarto deixando sua filha olhando-se no espelho. Lily estava radiantemente linda. E todas as bocas abriram quando ela chegou a sala, com as pernas tremendo e um sorriso constrangido. Astoria Malfoy sorriu para o filho, mas ela Lily sabia que seria a mais fácil de conquistar. O Sr. Malfoy já tinha um sorriso discreto. Já Narcissa Malfoy piscou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que via, mas rapidamente disfarçou.

Ginny trouxe alguns petiscos enquanto todos estavam acomodados na sala. Astoria conversava com Harry e James sobre o Ministério de Magia. Os outros Malfoy conversavam com Albus e pareciam se divertir com as piadas do menino. Lily estava sentada ao lado de Scorpius. "Amor, sua mão está gelada." comentou ele.

"Você já conhece minha família, essa é a primeira vez que conheço a sua." disse ela com o tom um tanto alterado.

"Lily, não se preocupe, ninguém resiste ao seu charme." disse ele e logo em seguida seu pai estava a sua frente.

"Não vai me apresentar a moça de que tanto fala?" pediu Malfoy.

Lily e Scorpius se levantaram. "Papai essa é Lily, a mulher da minha vida. Lily, este é meu pai." Malfoy levantou a mão de Lily e beijou-a.

"Ainda bem que você puxou sua mãe." comentou ele "Até porque já conhecia Albus, que pobrezinho é a cara de seu pai. Você deu mais sorte que ele." brincou ele, e todos riram.

Todos foram a mesa, Ginny fez os pratos flutuarem até lá. Assim que todos estavam devidamente sentados, Harry levantou-se e ergueu sua taça.

"Um brinde a justiça." disse ele.

Todos brindaram. Harry ainda de pé abaixou sua taça, mas continuou falando. "Quero pedir desculpas a vocês" disse ele olhando para os Malfoy "por ter feito vocês passarem por tudo isso novamente."

Draco Malfoy levantou-se com meio sorriso na boca. "Obrigado, Potter. Mas isso até que teve um lado positivo."começou ele deixando todos curiosos. "Deixamos nossas diferenças de lado, e pudemos ver que nossos filhos se amam. Se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, não sei se estaria tão encantado com Scorpius namorando Lily. Acredito que você também concorda, Potter".

"Certamente. Seríamos nós que cometeríamos uma injustiça." disse Harry, deixando ambos Lily e Scorpius corados.

Ninguém podia afirmar que os Potter e os Malfoy agora eram amigos, porém o respeito era o sentimento mais forte. O resto do jantar seguiu normalmente. Era cedo quando os Malfoy decidiram ir. Scorpius ficaria mais um pouco.

Todos foram deitar, menos Lily, Scorpius e Albus. Este último parecia não desconfiar que os outros dois queriam ficar um pouco sozinhos. Albus continuava dando risada das próprias besteiras que falava, mostrando as ofertas de emprego que lhe começavam a chegar.

"Quem diria que esse jantar um dia fosse acontecer!" brincou ele.

"Realmente, mas ainda está longe de ser perfeito. Seu pai estava completamente travado!" retrucou Scorpius.

"Ora, verdinho, seu pai é impossível também!" comentou Lily.

Scorpius riu. Lily riu de Scorpius, e enquanto os dois fitavam-se intensamente, como se conversando por pensamento, Albus percebeu que estava sobrando.

"Boa noite então!" zombou ele e correu para a escada.

Assim que Albus sumiu, Lily abriu um sorriso aberto, sua face dizia "finalmente". Scorpius ria dela. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, um de frente para o outro, de modo que seus joelhos se tocavam. Scorpius fitava Lily, e os dois não trocavam uma palavra. Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"O que foi?" perguntou ela constrangida.

"Nada." disse ele fitando-a, mas parecia que sua mente estava longe dali. "Estou tentando imaginar como serão estes próximos dois anos longes de você." disse preocupado. "Eu não consigo nem pensar!"

Lily não sabia o que falar. Ela também sabia o quanto seria difícil ficar longe dele. "O que a gente faz, verdinho?" perguntou ela.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça. "Não sei se somente Hogsmeade será suficiente. Vou sentir muito sua falta."

"Vai ter que ser suficiente, Scorpius. Mas pra que você está pensando nisso agora, verdinho? Ainda temos todo o verão."

Scorpius sorriu. "Temos que aproveitar bem o verão." lembrou-se de seu próprio discurso.

"E por falar nisso... hum... você não quer dormir comigo hoje?" perguntou Lily corando.

Scorpius levantou uma das sobrancelhas. "Isso não é querer abusar da sorte?"

"Pode até ser, mas você já é maior, pode muito bem usar alguns feitiços para não sermos pegos!" disse Lily animadamente, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Scorpius.

Ela levou-o para seu quarto, os dois na ponta dos pés. Assim que eles entraram Lily trancou a porta com a chave, fazendo Scorpius sorrir de canto de boca. Ele murmurou alguns encantamentos e depois virou para conhecer de verdade o quarto da namorada. Era a primeira vez que ele entrava lá. Ele ria bobamente como era tudo do jeito que ele imaginava.

"Vem pra cá." disse Lily sentando na cama.

"Eu estou imaginando coisas ou iremos só dormir juntos?" perguntou Scorpius com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ainda não me decidi." brincou Lily.

Scorpius deitou na cama, e Lily conseguiu se encaixar junto dele muito facilmente. Ela tinha uma das pernas entre as dele, o rosto em seu peito, assim como uma das mãos. Depois de um segundo os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso é melhor que qualquer outra coisa no mundo." disse Scorpius, fazendo Lily sorrir. Ele então puxou o rosto dela pelo queixo até que seus olhos se encontraram. "Eu te amo, ruivinha." disse ele sorrindo.

"Eu te amo, verdinho." disse ela em resposta.

Então seus lábios se uniram. Scorpius partiu seus lábios, fazendo com que Lily fizesse o mesmo. Suas línguas se encontraram, e o coração dela começou a bater mais rápido.

Eles separaram-se do beijo e seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar. Lily estava cada vez mais perdida na imensidão cinza dos olhos de Scorpius, enquanto ele deixava-se embriagar pelos olhos cor de mel de Lily. "Como nós viemos parar aqui?" perguntou Scorpius.

"Simples. Porque eu nunca iria conseguir resistir ao seu charme."

Ele riu. "Eu nunca duvidei disso!"


	37. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"Há um ano estive aqui para denunciar a emenda feita na Lei dos Comensais. Hoje, no entanto, estamos reunidos para votar sua total abolição. A pena de morte felizmente não é mais vista com bons olhos pela sociedade bruxa. Levando isso em conta é a função de vocês acabarem com ela, e criarem uma nova Lei que venha cumpris os anseios da nossa sociedade."

* * *

"Foi uma baita salva de palmas! Vocês tinham que ver!" disse Roxanne animadamente.

"Cada dia que passa eu me pergunto ainda mais, porque você se casou comigo, Hermione!" brincou Ron.

Ela não respondeu simplesmente sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

Estavam em um grande salão. Era o encontro de encerramento da Associação Frente Pela Vida. Haviam várias mesas redondas pelo lugar e uma retangular que tentava reunir todos os Weasley e os Potter.

"Fiquei sabendo que te chamaram para estagiar no Departamento de Aplicação das Leis Mágicas, Roxanne!" comentou Ginny, fazendo George rolar os olhos de brincadeira.

"É, mas eu recusei!" respondeu Roxanne dando de ombros.

"Você o que?" perguntou George com a voz um tanto alterada, fazendo Angelina sorrir.

"Você me infernizou o ano passado inteiro com cartas sobre este estágio, Roxy!" comentou Fred que havia chegado da Itália, onde jogava Quadribol, há uma semana.

"Prefiro continuar com a tia Hermione... É mais divertido não ter que ficar presa dentro do Ministério o dia todo!" George olhou para filha um tanto orgulhoso e surpreso. "É claro, se você quiser que eu continue com você." disse ela olhando para Hermione.

"É claro que quero!" respondeu Hermione animada.

"Tia Hermione, o que vai acontecer com o Ministro?" perguntou Lily.

"Bom, ele foi diagnosticado com depressão e mais alguma outra coisa, que não vem ao caso, e por isso ao invés de ir para Askaban ele foi mandado para o St. Mungus." respondeu ela.

"Mas e o filho dele?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Vai ficar com a avó, até ele se recuperar."

"Finalmente, a Rose está chegando!" disse Ron olhando para a entrada. "Quero só ver quem é esse professorzinho que diz que está namorando ela." resmungou. "Vamos ver se ele vai... cof... cof" Hermione batia em suas costas ao mesmo tempo que levantava para cumprimentar o namorado da filha.

Hermione tinha a boca aberta sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ron trocava olhares com Harry, sem saber também o que fazer.

"Este é Daniel Crivel, família." disse Rose ser graça.

Hermione levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo. "É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Rose fala muito bem da senhora."

"Ah, hum, obrigada. Pode me chamar de Hermione, querido." disse ela. "Este aqui é meu marido, Ron." disse ela puxando Ron para se levantar.

"Sei que o senhor é contra esse namoro, por conta da diferença de idades, mas tenho que te dizer, sua filha é encantadora!" disse o rapaz.

"Contra?" perguntou Ron abobalhado. "Sim! Contra! Mas vamos ver... Acredito que posso te dar uma chance."

Ron e Hermione sentaram-se trocando olhares significativos, enquanto Rose ia para seu lugar com Daniel com o rosto mais vermelho que beterraba.

"Os Malfoy não vem?" perguntou Harry a Lily.

"É claro que eles vem! Você acha que Scorpius perderia a chance de ver Lily? Estes dois andam mais grudados que sei lá o que!" brincou Albus levando um beliscão da mãe e um tapa de Lily.

Mais tarde os Malfoy chegaram e somente acenaram de longe para cumprimentá-los. Lily levantou e entre sua mesa e a dos Malfoy encontrou Scorpius.

"Será que um dia estaremos sentados todos juntos?" perguntou a ele.

"Acredito que somente no dia do nosso casamento!" brincou Scorpius.

"Você ainda está com essa idéia?"

"De me casar com você?" perguntou ele e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Esta não é uma idéia, Lily, é um fato!" brincou ele.

Ela selou seus lábios nos dele. "Meu verdinho arrogante." disse ela ainda com os lábios grudados.

"Minha ruivinha salvadora do mundo."


End file.
